Ashes
by carlycarter
Summary: A mystery revolving around Stevie's past and her family, and the death of Jack McLeod. Set around Season 4 just after Claire's car accident, but in the story Claire survived
1. Chapter 1

_Ashes_

Stevie Hall stood on the cliff top…..thinking, wishing, remembering…..

She paced back and forth, unable to keep still. She pulled her jacket close around her.

It was raining hard…. But it seemed so appropriate. The dark clouds in the sky matched her dark mood.

The last time Stevie remembered it raining so hard was the night…that night….so many years ago…..she stopped herself, not wanting to revisit that time in her life…..she promised herself not to ever think of it again….it was so many years ago….but last night something happened to bring it all back….and as hard as she tried she couldn't get it out of her mind this time.

It would be so bad if she knew for sure what had happened that night…..but there were now so many questions. What happened, what really happened? How?….why?….yes those endless "why" questions were what was driving her crazy. ….

So many thoughts rushing through her mind…Things she remembered, or did she imagine them? It was so long ago, another place, another time, and it was getting harder and harder to remember. But what happened last night was so clear in her mind….she re lived it over and over again….

She stood still suddenly, and looked over the edge and for a moment, just a brief moment, she considered what it would be like to step off the edge.

She quickly snapped out of that, they way she always did, by thinking of Rosie, sweet beautiful precious Rosie. The reason Stevie had kept on going, despite all the troubles….despite the number of times she had sat on top of cliff like this one, or held that handful of pills in her hand, or sat behind the wheel wondering just how easy it would be to crash into that tree, or over that embankment……….and wondering if anyone would even notice she was gone.

But then there was Rosie, her reason to live, her reason to keep putting on that good front. How she longed to have Rose with her, to be her mother. But once again Stevie silently reminded herself that Rose was so much better off with Michelle—so much better off without Stevie, at least for now, and maybe forever. She reminded herself of all the reasons she had let Michelle take Rosie, as she had done so many times since that day her heart broke. But she couldn't let go of the dream…..that reunion…..when everything would be restored and made right….but that day seemed so far off, and Stevie wondered if it would ever come.

Stevie liked to pretend she didn't care, but that comment from Claire had really cut deep. She shuddered as she remembered that day Claire had asked her to leave Drovers because Tess was upset by Stevie being there. Sure the three of them had worked out their differences- since the car accident, Stevie and Tess worked together while Claire recuperated, now they had a good working relationship, a friendship, ….even more, a sistership…something Stevie never had with her sister Michelle. Tess and Stevie became close, Stevie confided in Tess and Claire about Rose, and their support was so valuable. And Claire and Stevie had been long time friends. When Claire came home from the hospital the three of them got on well, but still that comment hung in her mind….and she knew that to Claire she would always come second, she would never really be a part of the family.

It was part of the reason she couldn't tell them what had happened last night, or asked them to help- because she felt like the outsider. Surrounded by all these people and she felt so alone. More alone than ever before.

And partly she just didn't want to bother them with this, they had their own issues to deal with. And no one really had time or energy to deal with another crisis in the life of Stevie Hall. Claire had just got out of hospital after the car accident and was busy with Charlotte….

Sweet Charlotte, who was like a second daughter to her, who she had a chance to watch all those milestones she missed with Rosie. …..and Charlotte adored Stevie, loved her unconditionally.

But mostly, the reason she couldn't tell them about last night was that she was scared…. ….scared that after all they'd shared, her long friendship with Claire, and her new friendship with Tess as they managed the property while Claire was in hospital, after all their proclamation of how this was her home, and the only person who could change it was Stevie……she was scared they would reject her when they found out everything that had happened…and she would rather leave than have it come to that….

Leaving didn't seem like an option either. Because Stevie Hall, the gypsy who had never stayed in one place for more than three months,….Stevie Hall had found a place to call home, and it would tear out her heart to leave Drovers…..especially to leave under these circumstances.

She slumped against a tall tree and cried. It was something Stevie didn't do often, she didn't think it achieved anything, but she didn't know what else to do. She hung her head in her hands and cried like she hadn't for years.

She wouldn't have done it if she had known that she wasn't alone. She didn't even hear anyone come up behind her until she felt the hand on her shoulder………

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_Ashes # 2_

Tess had just put Charlotte down for the night. The child had been sleeping for quite some time, but Tess couldn't tear herself away from looking at the sleeping baby. No matter how many times she had put Charlotte to sleep while Claire was in the hospital these last weeks, she never tired of watching her. Charlotte slept so peacefully, despite the thunder and lightning outside, and the raised voices coming from downstairs.

Actually just one voice, Claire's voice.

This was not unusual in itself, as Claire could become quite loud when upset over something. Probably Alex and Claire having another disagreement, they seemed to argue more now that they were "together" then when they were just friends. But the tone of her sisters voice told Claire this was something more serious. She wasn't sure she wanted to go find out what was going on. But she didn't want Claire waking the baby, and curiosity overwhelmed her in the end, although she realized she was taking the chance that Claire's anger was directed at her. Tess had made several changes while Claire was in the hospital, and most of them Claire didn't even know about yet, and none of them seemed to please Claire at all. Especially one decision Tess had made….

But Tess tried to tell herself there was no way that Claire could know anything about "that" yet….Tess was waiting for the right time to approach her sister on that particular issue…and Tess was fairly certain that no one else knew about it.

As she reached the ground floor she realized that this was not Claire's typical angry voice…the tone Claire was using was something she hadn't heard from her sister, ever. And even though they had spent most of their lives apart, Tess now felt she knew Claire pretty well, and had certainly seen her lose her temper more than once…but it wasn't until she heard the shattering glass that she really worried and hurried into Jack's study where the voices were coming from…

It dawned on Tess that the only voice she had heard was Claire's, and as she reached the door she realized that Claire had been on the phone. The phone now lay on the floor, where Tess imagined Claire had thrown it. A photo frame lay on the floor also, the glass shattered into pieces.

As Tess entered the study Claire didn't even look up, she was sitting at Jacks desk, her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"I dropped the photo ok? Dont make such a big deal about it." Claire snapped back.

Tess opened her mouth to protest that she wasn't making a big deal out of it, she simply wanted to know what was going on, but decided it was a waste of her breath.

"Who was on the phone?" She decided it was worth a try to ask.

"Wrong number. I'm going to bed"

With that Claire walked past her sister without making eye contact. She raced up the stairs two at a time and slammed her bedroom door behind her, shaking the entire house, and waking Charlotte.

Tess decided against talking to her sister tonight, she had enough sense to realize it would be fruitless. Instead she went to attend to Charlotte. On the way she picked up the shattered glass and photo frame. It was only then she noticed the actual photo. Throwing out the broken frame and glass she put the photo in her pocket and climbed the stairs to the nursery to put Charlotte back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashes # 3

Stevie spun quickly around to face the figure that had crept up behind her. She was surprised to find it was Alex.

"Hey mate, what you doing all the way out here in the rain….." Alex asked gently. He could see she had been crying and was concerned.

She didn't answer, just looked away from him, embarrassed that he had seen her at (what she considered to be) a moment of weakness. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but remained silent.

Unsure what to say he again put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away and stepped back from where he was standing.

"Get your hands off me" She insisted

"Hey its me, chill out" Alex stepped back to give her space.

"Take a walk Alex" She finally composed herself enough to speak.

"Hey Stevie, I cant leave you like this, you're obviously upset, and its freezing out here in the rain, I'll give you a ride back to the house mate…'

The way he was speaking to her disturbed her, the serious and concerned tone was something she rarely heard from Alex Ryan

"I said get lost" …she stepped further back towards the cliff edge.

"Hey watch out, that's a steep drop behind you."

"Leave Alex" she replied without looking at him.

"Just Come away from the edge, its slippery in the rain, I don't want you to fall ok?" He said as he inched towards her.

She took another step back and was now right at the edge of the cliff top. She looked him in the eye for the first time since he arrived

"Just leave me alone"

He saw something in her eyes that scared him. Something in her eyes that told him she was in real trouble, and that if he left he didn't know what she'd do.

A loud crash of thunder startled her, she looked away, and he seized that moment to step forward and grab her away from the cliff edge.

Suddenly Stevie was in another place and another time. It was no longer Alex that had his arms around her but someone else. She fought him off as though her life depended on it. Still he was the stronger of the two, and he overpowered her and tackled her to the ground.

Her head throbbed as she struck it on the hard ground, and brought her back to the present moment. Sharp pain shuddered through her side, and she found it difficult to breathe. They were both cold, wet, and covered in mud. She no longer had the strength or inclination to fight him off, and he realized it too, released his grasp and helped her up. She took his hand as she hadn't the strength to get up on her own. Neither of them spoke.

He put his arm around her to walk her to the car, she pulled away and walked ahead of him slowly, clutching at her side. He could see that she was walking slowly and was in pain, and also that she had struck her head and was bleeding, but he didn't push his luck. Hewas happy just to get her safely in the car and back to the house. Claire and Tess could sort the rest out he decided. Still he felt guilty that he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to, only to save her from falling, intentionally or unintentionally, over the edge.

He drove right past the cottage where she lived now that Meg had left, and pulled up at the main house. She didn't notice, or if she did, didn't protest. He stopped the car and looked over at her.

"It's ok" he said. After the words were out of his mouth he realized how silly they sounded as obviously it wasn't ok at all. But she nodded silently and acknowledged his attempt at comfort.

They sat silently in the car for a few minutes, Alex didn't know what to do, or to say. So they sat.

Much to Alex's relief, the door to the house swung open. Tess walked out to see who was pulling up to the house at this hour, she was cradling charlotte in her arms wrapped in a blanket. Alex got out of the car when he saw her.

"Hi Alex", she greeted him slightly annoyed that he would visit at this hour, and still annoyed at Claire for not telling her who was on the phone. She continued "its kinda late, Claire's asleep, you know how early she goes to bed, so maybe you could come back tomorrow, when you've changed your clothes, you needn't think you're coming in here all wet and covered in mud, Meg's not here to clean up after you anymore you know" Tess scolded him.

Alex reached out and took charlotte from her.

"Alex you're filthy…"she started to protest. But it was too late as he already had Charlotte in his arms, and she too was now wet and muddy.

Conscious of the fact that Stevie was sitting in the car listening, he was unsure of what to say. It didn't seem right to say she'd totally lost the plot.

"Maybe you should talk to Stevie?" he suggested to Tess, hoping that his eyes would convey to Tess that he was seriously worried. Tess looked puzzled, and Alex tilted his head slightly towards the car.

Tess looked and realized for the first time that Stevie was in the car also.

"I'll clean BOM up" Alex offered and went inside before Tess could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't get that phone call out of her mind. She hadn't meant to snap at Tess though, or to slam the door and wake Charlotte. She was about to get up and go to her daughter but she heard Tess go in and pick her up, and the last thing she wanted was another altercation with Tess. She was afraid what she would say if Tess backed her into a corner. Anyway Claire felt so out of place since coming home from the hospital. She really appreciated how much the others, especially Tess, had helped with BOM. But Claire was home now and she was Charlotte's mother.

Claire looked over at a photo of her beautiful baby and it softened her mood. She couldn't help but smile at that beautiful angel. And for a brief moment her anger was forgotten. Next to the photo, Claire glanced at her calendar. She'd been in hospital for way to long, all those wasted days…and now it was May. The 3rd of May……..Claire sat bolt up right in bed.

"Oh Shit" she said out loud when she realized the date... "How could I have missed this….Bugger Bugger Bugger" she said to herself as she jumped out of bed…although she realized the day was practically over.

She was about to head downstairs in her PJ's when she heard noises in the bathroom, it sounded like Alex. Curious, she poked her head in the door to see Alex giving Charlotte a bath. She paused and smiled, nothing pleased her more than the site of Alex and BOM. He was such a wonderful father. Even though he wasn't her natural father. She stood for minutes just watching him play with the rubber duck, both him and Charlotte having a great time.

"What are you doing its 11pm Alex" She said as she came up behind him. She was temped to put her arms around him but noticed the state of his clothes and decided against it.

"Just giving BOM a bath" He said

"I can see that." She replied "But its 11pm, and why are you both covered in mud?"

Meanwhile downstairs Tess had found the first aid kit and was patching up the gash on Stevie's head.

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing." Stevie replied, not very convincingly. Aside from the gash on her head, and her tear stained face, something in Stevie's eyes told Tess that it was far from nothing.

Tess sighed. It wasn't her day. She was only trying to help, both Claire and Stevie, and they were both keeping secrets from her. It was one of the first lessons she'd learned of the country- people don't talk about their problems. But then again Tess had a big secret of her own, so she supposed it was only fair.

Still, Tess had never been one for silence, and decided to keep talking. She couldn't help herself.

"Maybe I should call the Dr, I think you have some broken ribs…"

"No I don't, its fine Tess."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about your problems…" Tess offered , as she sat beside Stevie and gently stroked her hair.

I don't have any problems Tess, I just fell off a horse ok." Stevie lied.

"You were riding in the rain? In this storm? Stevie that was a dangerous thing to do…"

"Yeah, thanks Tess, Look I better get going, long day tomorrow." With that Stevie stood to leave

"Why don't you stay here tonight Stevie?" Tess offered

But Stevie was already halfway out the door. Tess was deciding whether to follow when Claire came downstairs.

"Claire.." Tess began, starting to explain the events of the evening, But Claire interrupted her.

"Tess do you mind looking after BOM tonight, I think I'll stay down the cottage…" Claire asked her sister but was already out the door before waiting for the answer.

Tess was a bit stunned, and thought that perhaps she should be the one to go. Claire is a great person, but she's not very good in an emotional crisis. Still, it was too late now, Claire had already left, still in her PJ's too.

Tess was startled to turn around and find Alex behind her.

"ALEEEX! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt her Tess." Alex stated

"What are you talking about Alex?" Tess asked

"Stevie, I didn't mean to hurt her." He continued

Before Tess could question him further Charlotte interrupted with her loud cry from upstairs.

"I'll be right back Alex." At the sound of Charlotte crying Tess turned and left to attend to her niece, dropping the photo out of her pocket.

"Hey Tess you dropped something…" Alex called out but she wasn't listening. Alex looked down at the photo...and the face of Jack McLeod was staring up at him.

Claire knocked on the cottage door, no answer. She let herself in, after all she owned the place didn't she.

"I told you to rack off Alex"—Stevie called out.

"Its me" Claire announced.

Silence followed. Neither one of them was much for "Deep and meaningful" conversation.

The place was in darkness, Claire reached for the light switch. Stevie was sitting alone on the couch. Claire sat beside her.

"Yeah I thought I'd stay down here tonight ….. the house still smells terrible since Jodi cooked breakfast last week….I mean since she burnt breakfast…."Claire kept on speaking as though Stevie was listening.

Claire looked around and saw that the floor was covered with suitcases and bags. It looked like everything Stevie owned.

"Going somewhere?" Claire asked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashes # 5

Tess and Alex sat round the kitchen with BOM. Charlotte usually slept well over night, but perhaps she was picking up on the tension around the house tonight. Although sitting on Alex's lap as he played with her she seemed content, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Tess made tea, as Alex relayed the events of the evening and his encounter with Stevie on the cliff top. Again he told Tess that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but she fought him so fiercely, and he was trying only to protect her. His eyes looked so sad as he recalled the state he had found Stevie in, and that nothing he would say or do seemed to help her.

Tess put a cup of tea in front of Alex.

"Get away Tess, where's the beer?" He demanded. Tess rolled her eyes as he helped himself to a beer.

Tess didn't say it to Alex, but she had seen the bruises on Stevie's arms and doubted that he had caused all of them, they were at least a couple of days old. She kept this to herself wanting to ask Stevie about it first, and also for fear of Alex's reaction if he thought someone had hurt his best mate. The last thing Tess needed tonight was Alex to end up in jail for killing someone.

"So that's why Claire went down to the cottage tonight" Tess exclaimed.

"Nah I didn't have a chance to tell Claire what happened tonight with Stevie, I just said Stevie was here, and Claire ran off." Alex informed her.

Tess thought about that for a moment, wondering if Claire knew what was going on with Stevie.

"Hey you dropped this earlier" Alex changed the subject as he gave her the photo of Jack.

Tess looked at the photo of her father, the father she hardly remembered, but who meant the world to Claire. The father who left her a half share in this place – gave her this beautiful home, and gave her sister back to her.

She wasn't sure she should say anything, but couldn't help herself. She told Alex how Claire had smashed the photograph frame on the ground earlier, but left out the part about the phone call for the moment.

"Oh" Alex said.

"But it doesn't make any sense for Claire to smash Jack's photo does it?" Tess asked

"Yeah. I mean nah… I mean….I gotta go Tess."

"Oh no you don't Alex Ryan. I've had enough of people keeping secrets and walking away without finishing the conversation! Tell me what you know that I don't about Jack and Claire. Now"

Alex knew better than to argue with a McLeod "I thought you knew…" Alex began

"Knew what….?" Tess prompted him along

"Well nothing, just they fought sometimes you know." Alex told her.

"Like on the day he died?" Tess asked. "I know they had an argument that day, but Claire never really told me about it."

Alex looked her in the eye "Seriously I don't know what that was about. That's something Claire does talk about. With anyone." Alex stated

Tess was lost in thought, Stevie, Claire, Jack……

Alex decided to take the opportunity and leave before he opened his mouth and got in more trouble.

"See ya tomorrow then Tess." He said as he got up to leave.

"Alex I think you have something belonging to me.." Tess said

He turned back and handed BOM to her Aunty.

"Bye little princess" he kissed Charlotte goodbye, "Say bye to mummy for me…".

Tess tapped her foot in frustration. She believed Alex when he said he didn't know what that argument was about. But she was sure there was something he knew about Claire and Jack that he wasn't telling her….Mostly she was worried about Stevie, but was glad Claire was there with her tonight.

"Wanna talk?" Claire asked Stevie

"Nah" Stevie replied

"I'm sorry Stevie" Claire began

"What for?" Stevie asked, genuinely confused.

"I forgot…about today….about Caroline…." Claire began

"Don't …just don't say it." Stevie interrupted

"Yeah rightio" Claire agreed

If ever there was a time that Claire needed Tess it was now. She'd made fun of Tess when she came to Drovers all her "counseling" everyone and getting people to "talk more". Tess would know what to say at a time like this. But Claire had promised long ago not to tell anyone about Caroline, and Claire McLeod kept her promises. So she would have to make do without Tess for the moment.

There were a hundred things going through Stevie's mind, and if Claire wanted to think it was about Caroline then it suited Stevie fine. It was hard not to think about Carrie today of all days, and in part it was tormenting Stevie. It haunted her every day of her life in fact, but it was not the only thing haunting her tonight.

So many things troubled her, things from the past, her family, Rosie, and all the mistakes and bad decisions she'd made along the way. Things of the present hung in her mind also, not just the fractured ribs that made it difficult to breath, the pounding headache from when she'd struck her head on that rock, but also what happed with Alex tonight, what would he think? What would they all think? And last night…but she wouldn't let her mind go there….

And if the past and present seemed grim, it was nothing compared to the future. Would she ever get Rosie back? Where would she go if she left Drovers? Would anyone care what happened to her?

…..but strangely the one thing that stood out at that moment for Stevie, more than any of those other things, was Jack McLeod.

"So….where you going" Claire asked, interrupting Stevies's train of thought and breaking the awkward silence.

"I never planned to stay here forever, you know me, never stay in one place, its time to move on"

"Move on?" Claire asked in that tone of voice usually reserved for when Tess had made some absurd suggestion. "Move on to where exactly?"

Stevie didn't answer.

"Well I don't want to hold you back…." Claire began. Claire thought back to the time Tess had left drovers and gone back to the city. Claire hadn't said anything to stop her, not wanting to hold her back, and all along Tess had wanted to stay on Drovers. Claire wouldn't let another sister walk away so easily. She thought of the words she had longed to say to Tess at that time but was too scared. "I thought Drovers was your home now, I thought we were your family" Claire's voice softened " I thought you were my sister."

A shiver ran down Stevie's spine as she heard that word "sister", for Stevie that word had different meaning than for Tess and Claire.

Claire continued "….and I don't think today is a good day to make any major decisions, so lets put this stuff away."

Stevie didn't protest. "Right then." Said Claire, pleased with herself.

Claire put the bags into the bedroom, and made sure to take the keys to the ute with her so Stevie couldn't drive off. Stevie made no objection as Claire put her bags back. Not because she had changed her mind about going, but simply because it was just too painful to move. And anyway she hadn't wanted to leave Drovers, not really.


	6. Chapter 6

Stevie's thoughts drifted back many years ago, to the time her life was a fairy tale and she believed in happily ever after……

"_It looks silly Shelly" Said Caroline. The six year old girl with the beautiful blond curls put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the dress up clothes and high heel shoes she was wearing. _

"_No it doesn't, it's elegant." Twelve year old Michelle declared about the dress up clothes she had placed her younger sisters in. "And my name is Michelle, not Shelly!"_

"_Nope. Its silly, Shelly Belly" Spoke up the three year old with the red curly hair. This sent the two girls into giggles at the nick name for their older sister. Stevie and Carrie tore off the dresses. _

"_Lets go outside Stevie." Carrie suggested and the two ran for the back door._

"_Her name is Stephanie! And mum said it's too cold to go outside and we haven't done our hair yet, so come back here girls!" _

_But the two little girls were not paying attention to Michelle. They were racing each other to get out the door. Carrie was winning, she always did. Her legs were longer. They didn't see fourteen year old Daniel sneak up behind them. He scooped up Stevie and she squealed in delight._

"_Where you going to 'little red riding hood'?" Stevie grinned at her big brother, that was his nick name for her. "I think Michelle is right, It's far too cold outside."_

"_No fair Danny!" Caroline explained as she folded her arms in protest. _

_He took Carrie's hand "Come on Goldilocks, come inside and I'll tell you a story." _

_The little girl smiled up at her big brother, she loved Danny's stories, and she loved that he called her 'Goldilocks'. The name suited her too with her golden curls. _

"_Is it the story of Goldilocks?" Carrie asked him._

_He shook his head._

"_Is it little red riding hood?" Stevie asked._

_Again he shook his head._

_The story is called "The silver brumby"_

"_Ooooooh" The two girls exclaimed. They loved horses. _

_Soon all thought of dress ups, or playing outside was abandoned. Even Michelle was enthralled by Danny's story. The three sisters gazed adoringly at their big brother, their hero, as he entertained them with his tales. Each one thinking they had the best big brother in the whole world. _


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie had fallen asleep on the couch. Claire covered her with a blanket. She'd known Stevie had been acting strangely lately, but hadn't paid much attention. She was so thrilled to be home, and so caught up with Charlotte, she didn't stop to think. But now she realized that it was the anniversary of Caroline's death. It had been many years ago, but it was still fresh in Claire's mind, and no doubt in Stevie's too. They had never talked about it. And Claire always suspected there was something more to the story that she wasn't privy to.

Claire sat on the couch opposite and wrapped a blanket around herself. Now that Stevie was asleep, Claire's mind wandered back to that phone call today. She just didn't expect to hear from Michael again. Ever. It seemed like a life time ago, the last time she had spoken to him. Michael had been forgotten, completely erased from her mind and her life as if he never existed. But hearing his voice again today brought back a lot of memories and feelings that she believed were long gone. He hadn't even said goodbye. Just left a note. The last time she's seen Michael had been the last time she'd seen her father also. The day Jack died.

She recalled the last conversation she had with her father, Jack McLeod.

"_This is my place Claire Louise McLeod and what I say goes." Jack's loud voice boomed. _

"_One day this place will be mine." Claire was almost, but not quite, as angry as her father, "and I'll do a better job running this place, and my life, with out you around!"_

Claire pulled the blanket tighter around her at the thought of those words to her father. She could never take them back, never tell him that she didn't mean it. She'd been angry, but she'd do anything to have just one second more with him. Jack was the only family she had known for most of her life.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. They'd argued so much during that last week. Argued about anything and everything, but it was the issue of Michael that nearly drove them apart.

Claire recalled Jacks last words to her.

"……_.Over my dead body"_

"_If that's what it takes" She replied in anger, turned her back and walked away. _

_He left the house, mounted Sirocco and rode off. And he didn't come back._

Claire tried not to think about it. Jack and Michael weren't the only people she lost that day. At the time, she couldn't imagine how she could go on with her life.

The first weeks had been difficult. Thankfully no one questioned her much that time, they all assumed she was grieving over her father. Which was partly true. And she had thrown herself into her work to help her forget. And now life was so different. It hadn't even been five years ago. That day she felt she lost everything. But now she had everything and more.

Everything changed the day Tess came back into her life. It seemed like they had never been apart. It couldn't be more perfect that Stevie was living at Drovers now too. They had always been best mates, and now had become like sisters. Jodi and Kate had become like part of the family also. She'd known Jodi all her life, but it was only recently they had become close. Claire was surprised that Jodi decided to stay on even after Meg left. But Claire now realized that Jodi had grown up on Drovers too, and it was almost impossible to walk away.

Then there was Alex. After the disaster with Michael she promised herself she'd be so much more careful next time around. She was sure Peter was the one. It had been a terrible mistake, but she couldn't think of it as an entirely bad thing, because without Peter, there would be no Charlotte. And it was now impossible to imagine life without Charlotte.

Alex was different to any other man she'd ever been with. They'd been friends for so long, and she trusted him completely. He'd fallen in love with her and with BOM, and it all seemed too good to be true. It was partly because of her bad experiences in the past that she wanted to take things slowly. But he had been understanding. He had wanted to move in, but she asked him to wait. And he agreed. This time she wasn't rushing in. Even though she did trust Alex, she was still so scared of getting hurt, or even worse, Charlotte getting hurt.

And Charlotte was the joy of her life. Claire never imagined feeling so fulfilled, or loving another human being so much. Before Charlotte was born Claire didn't know much about being a mother. She'd never really had a mother of her own. Now that she was a mother, she looked at the world through different eyes. Suddenly the choices she'd made in the past had come back to haunt her. Things that seemed so right at the time now seemed so wrong. And Claire was determined to find a way to set things right once and for all.

The following morning….

Jodi and Kate had slept in. Again.

"It's all your fault Jodi." Kate exclaimed

"Um excuse me how's it my fault, you were supposed to set the alarm squirt?" Jodi declared as she put her boots on.

"You kept me up all night talking and eating chips…Claire is gonna kill us, we're supposed to round up the cattle from the north paddock today and bring them to the yards near the house." Kate reminded her.

"Don't stress, the others will have started, we'll just catch up with them." Jodi responded.

Jodi and Kate made it to the north paddock in record time, and were surprised to find all the cattle still there, and no Stevie, Tess or Claire.

"I'm sure Claire said she wanted the cattle moved today. Where is everyone? Maybe Charlotte's sick? Or something terrible happened?" Kate suggested with a hint of panic in her voice.

"More like they have a hangover, I saw Alex's ute here late last night, maybe they had a party and we weren't invited!" Jodi decided that was far more likely.

The two girls decided to make a start with the cattle, after all they still had to be moved by the end of the week. By mid-morning they hadn't made it far. But they had done well considering the others hadn't shown up. They dismounted their horses and stopped to stretch their legs.

"Something is defiantly not right Jodi, where are the others? Lets leave the cattle here and go back to the house, we'll never get them all the way before dark anyway, and I have a bad feeling." Kate suggested

" I suppose we can finish it tomorrow. I wonder what happened to the others though. Let's just have our lunch and head back squirt." Jodi agreed.

Suddenly Jodi saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks, and caused Kate to crash right into her.

"JODI! What are you…." Kate started…but her voice trailed off when she saw it too.

Meanwhile, back at the homestead Tess had been trying for hours to get the phone working. Since Claire had "dropped" it last night it had been broken. She contemplated using the phone at the cottage, but she had two very important phone calls to make. One of the she didn't want Claire to hear, and the other she didn't want Stevie to hear. Determined to find a spot on the property for her cell phone to work, she bundled Charlotte up in her stroller and went for a walk. They were supposed to be moving the cattle today, but she couldn't take Charlotte anyway, so the cattle would have to wait. She remembered a spot by the dam that she had been able to make a call from when she first arrived at Drovers. She headed there and climbed a fence. Charlotte was laughing at her aunty from her stroller. With one hand on the fence post to steady herself Tess reached into her pocket for the phone and dialed the number.

Claire arrived at the main house to find it empty, Tess and Charlotte were gone, and so was Charlotte's stroller from the hallway. Claire felt slightly resentful towards her sister for taking Charlotte like that without asking her. Its not that she didn't appreciate all Tess's help, especially when she was in the hospital. And she loved that Charlotte spent time with her aunty. She told herself she was being silly. Still, the one thing she wanted that morning was a cuddle from Charlotte. Deciding they couldn't have got far Claire set off to find them. She hadn't been looking long when she came across the strange site of Tess clinging on to a fence post talking to herself. Oh wait, she was on the phone. Claire tried to make the words out as she crept up behind her sister.

"It's just not a good time now, maybe in a week or so…..No its never going to be a good time to tell Claire …but that's not it, there's a lot of stuff going on and this week just isn't any good. I know. Me too. But it will have to wait. Hello? Hello? Damn phone!"

"Hi there!" Claire greeted her sister, almost causing her to fall off the fence in fright. "Never be a good time to tell Claire what?"

"Nothing Claire, it's a surprise, I know you love surprises." Tess replied quickly, putting the phone back in her pocket.

"I hate surprises. And you know it. And I thought you were afraid of heights?" Claire responded.

"Well I am, but I had to make a phone call." She declared slightly annoyed. "Are you going to help me down or what?"

Claire extended a hand to help her sister climb down from the fence and reminded her "We do have a phone in the house Tess."

"Yes well you broke it when you 'dropped' it Claire."

Claire didn't respond, instead she picked Charlotte up from her stroller. The child smiled as her mother kissed her on the forehead.

The three of them headed back to the house, Claire carrying Charlotte and Tess pushing the stroller. Claire was curious about Tess's phone call, even worried as it didn't sound like she was going to approve of whatever was going on. But she didn't ask about it again. And Tess repaid the favor by not talking about the phone call last night or the smashed photo frame.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's Stevie?" Tess asked, in a desperate attempt to distract Claire from the phone call she'd overheard.

"Still asleep." Claire answered as they arrived back the house.

"Is she ok?" Tess asked.

"She will be…it's just a family thing, she'll be ok." Claire said, although she didn't sound very certain of herself.

"Oh. Rose?" Tess asked. She knew that it tormented Stevie not to be able to have her daughter with her.

"No." Claire answered, not giving out any further information.

"She was pretty banged up, maybe we should have called a Dr." Tess suggested.

"Nah she'll be right, done plenty worse than that in the rodeo." Claire reassured her sister.

"I'm not sure you should have left her alone Claire. Did Alex tell you about last night?"

Kate and Jodi had seen the smoke coming from the eastern paddock; they mounted their horses and headed over there. Nick was there already, he'd seen the smoke from Wilgul. The shed in the far corner of the paddock was alight, and it had been burning for quite some time by the looks of it.

"Kate go back and get Claire, I'll help Nick" Jodi instructed her.

"Be careful Jodi.' Kate called as she bolted for the house.

"Its ok, I'm in the CFS remember." Jodi reminded her.

Nick and Jodi used water from the river nearby to contain the fire. The shed was gone, but at least the fire wouldn't spread any further.

By the time Claire and Tess got back to the cottage, Stevie was awake.

"You should have woken me, its lunch time." She exclaimed to Claire.

"It looked like you needed the sleep." Claire replied.

"Thanks." Stevie said to her. "And thanks for last night."

"I didn't do anything" Claire responded.

"Thanks for being here." She smiled at her friend.

Claire embraced her, "It's ok." She told her.

They were interrupted by the sound of Kate arriving outside and her loud cries "Claire! Tess! Stevie!"

The three rushed outside to meet Kate.

"There's a fire at the old shed in the east paddock…" The girl blurted out.

She didn't have to explain further, they all knew the consequences if the fire got out of hand. Claire raced off to saddle Blaze and follow Kate back to the east paddock.

"I'm coming too." Stevie followed behind her.

"Don't be stupid, you can hardly walk. Stay here and call Alex, tell him to meet us there." Claire instructed her. To Tess she said "Keep an eye on BOM". Although she really meant keep an eye on Stevie and hoped Tess got the message.

It would be disaster if fire broke out on the property. But it had rained so much lately and everything was so wet, that was a good thing. And Claire couldn't help but enjoy the moment of adrenaline, and the feeling of being in control, and, well, ordering everyone around. She'd missed this while she'd been in the hospital.

The shed was burnt to the ground by the time that Claire got there. A pile of black ashes standing in the middle of a grassy green field. No one ever came up here, she couldn't understand how a fire had started here of all places. Alex arrived minutes behind her, he'd been on the road to Drovers when Stevie called him.

The others headed back to the house, but Claire and Alex stayed back to survey the damage. And to enjoy a brief moment alone with each other.

Claire teased Alex "Trust you to show up when all the work has been done Ryan!"

"What about you?" He demanded "You got here about three seconds before I did."

"My girls had it all under control." Claire told him proudly

"No, my brother had it under control." He teased her back

In Alex's embrace she felt so safe, so warm…Her and Alex, it was a true, deep love, different from anything she'd felt before, with Michael, with Peter, ..she'd been so young then, and so foolish.

He asked about Stevie and she told him the same thing she had said to Tess. But they were both still concerned.

"We'd better head back." Claire told him.

"Come on, race you …" Alex declared as he mounted his horse and took off.

She followed swiftly. She could have beaten him with her eyes closed and both hands tied behind her back, but deliberately slowed her pace. She hadn't been up this way for a long time. She intentionally avoided it. As they rode along the river images came flooding back to her…

It had been five years ago, but it could have been today. ….and the scenery was the same, the river, the trees, the grass….and she was riding Blaze…..

…_The little boy sitting in front of her, with the hat on his head. It was at least 3 sizes to big for him, and he had to keep adjusting it so that he could see properly. But he wouldn't take it off. He'd wanted a hat just like hers. She held on to him firmly. She hadn't spent a lot of time with children, and it frightened her being in control of him. What if something happened to him? It was the first time he'd been on a horse. He wasn't scared at all though. He was a natural horseman. When they stopped by the river they both got off, she chased him round and round in the long grass. His eyes were so big and blue, his three year old smile so radiant, and the sound of his laughter, so young, so innocent, so happy. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I love you" and buried his head in her shoulder. It was a peace that Claire had never known before. And he looked up at her with total adoration, unconditional trust and love. _

_The way Charlotte now looked to her. How she had loved that little boy. _

Tess and Stevie busied themselves in the kitchen at Drovers making lunch for everyone. Charlotte sat in her high chair making a mess with her lunch. Tess was trying to pick her moment to approach Stevie about last night. But for now they sat in silence, alone with their thoughts. They had become like a family, here on Drovers, and Tess couldn't believe something serious was going on that Stevie was keeping from them. She'd seen the look in Stevie's eyes. It was a look she'd seen in her mother Ruth's eyes one too many times before.

_Tess had come home from school early that day, she'd skipped the last class, it was only sport and she hated it. She turned the handle of the front door and was surprised that it didn't open. She looked to the car port- her mothers car was there. She banged on the door, "Mum It's me, Tess, let me in" But no reply came. Eventually she'd gone round the back and climbed in the kitchen window. She'd known something was very wrong even before she'd seen her mother lying on the couch with the empty pill bottle in her hand. She tried desperately to rouse her mother, she yelled, screamed and shook her, but nothing. She'd called an ambulance. She'd been sure her mother was going to die. She'd lost her father and her sister, and now was going to lose her mother also. How could you do this to me mum? She cried through her tears, but her mother didn't hear her. And it haunted her for years, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't come home early that day. _

That was the first of many similar incidents in Ruth's life, and Tess had never forgotten it. She'd been so angry at her mother. It was only now that Ruth was gone that Tess could begin to understand. It was incredibly triggering for Tess, listening to Alex last night describe his encounter with Stevie on the cliff top. Tess tried not to let her mind wonder what would have happened if Alex hadn't been there.

Stevie too was deep in thought, She couldn't get the fire out of her head. The fire in the shed. That shed. Stevie hadn't been there in so many years but she pictured it like it was yesterday.

_Stevie crouched in the corner of the shed, in the dark, and held the little boy close to her… 'Shh, don't cry' she whispered to him…and he hadn't cried at all. It was like a game to him. And he trusted her, that unconditional trust that only a three year old is capable of. He wasn't scared, but that didn't matter, she was scared enough for both of them. He didn't even realize what was happening. He sat there with that big silly hat on his head. And they sat for hours. She tried not to move. She held her hand over his mouth just incase he tried to make a noise. Eventually he fell sleep. It was so dark, so quiet. But she didn't dare move. She sat, and she waited, and prayed for the morning to come. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Stevie can we talk?" Tess asked as she put aside the lunch preparations.

Stevie had wondered how long it would take for the counseling session to begin.

"There's nothing to talk about Tess" Stevie replied as she continued to busy herself fixing sandwiches for the others.

"Stevie, we are like family……." Tess began

Tess continued on. Stevie switched off at the mention of "family" as images of her own family flooded her mind.

_Her parents……. she was never good enough for them, they hated her because she lived and Carrie died, they disowned her when they found out about Rose, and hadn't spoken to her at all since that day. _

_Michelle…… always looked down on her, and now she was raising Stevie's daughter. Michelle had always loved to tell Stevie about all the things she was no good at, and it was the ultimate slap in the face to hear Michelle tell her she was not good enough to raise her own daughter._

_Rose….who called Michelle 'Mum", who would always think of Michelle as Mum._

_Carrie….who left her, didn't even say good bye._

_But then there was Daniel…….. _

_Now she'd found a new family on Drovers. But Tess hadn't even wanted her around in the beginning, and accused her of stealing from Claire. And Claire asked her to leave because of the friction with Tess. And if either one ever found out what happened on the day Jack died, it wouldn't be long before she was asked to leave again. _

Suddenly aware Tess was waiting for a response from her, Stevie spoke up "Sorry about last night Tess, it was a bad moment."

"Oh, Its ok" Tess said as she moved closer to Stevie and took her hand, "you don't have to apologize, we are just concerned."

"Well there's no need to be." As she took her hand back and continued preparing sandwiches. The tone of sympathy in Tess' voice made Stevie uncomfortable.

"Sometimes a bad moment can end in tragedy" Tess stated

"Yes I know" Stevie replied.

A bad moment ending in tragedy, that was Caroline.

_Stevie hadn't been there when it happened, but she had always pictured it so clearly in her head. They had found her body days later, in her car, in the bottom of the river. So dark , so cold, so lonely. _

_Stevie had always pictured it as an accident. Carrie was an inexperienced drive, It was raining. And that's what everyone had put it down to._

_Then Stevie had found the note : _

"_Lil sis, I'm sorry. One day you will understand, I can't do this anymore, I love you, Stay strong, I'll be watching over you." _

_She hadn't believed it, told herself it was forged, or it was a joke. Then she burnt it, unable to face the implications of the letter. She never showed anyone, never told anyone, and tried to convince herself the letter had never existed. ….but still the words were etched into her heart. She tried so hard to erase them, but they were still there. And even in her dreams she heard Carrie speaking those words to her. _

_She'd just never been able to believe that Carrie would end her life…..never understood why, what reason could there be?………how could she leave Stevie behind?... how could Stevie not see what her sister was planning? She told herself it wasn't possible…But deep down she heard her sisters voice to those word, and knew they were true even though she couldn't comprehend it._

_...and the frightening thing was, now she finally understood. _

Alex and Claire had returned to the stables. Alex didn't want the moment alone to end, but Claire had other things on her mind.

"We better go, I want to talk to Stevie, and I've got to feed Jeremy lunch." Claire told Alex. She was unaware that she had just spoken Jeremy's name.

"Jeremy?" Alex asked, Perplexed

"What?" Claire stopped still, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of that name she had not heard for so long. .

"You just sayd 'got to feed Jeremy lunch'." Alex told her.

"Nah don't be silly, I said Charlotte. I've got to feed Charlotte lunch.. Better get your hearing tested Alex!" Claire tried to cover up after she realized what she had spoken.

"Jeremy? Hey, wasn't he that little kid who….." Alex began

But he was unable to finish the sentence as Claire threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. In an instant he forgot the conversation, and for a moment, Claire did also. If only she could hide in Alex's arms forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch that day at Drovers was awkward. The gang sat around the dining room table. The Ryan brothers joined the Drovers girls for the meal. To begin with Nick, Jodi and Kate were unaware of the tension, and began chatting about this and that. It wasn't long before Nick noticed that Alex, Claire, Tess and Stevie were distracted.

"Is everything ok?" He asked no one in particular.

No one responded.

Tess made an effort to join in the chatter, trying to ease the tension. She engrossed Nick in conversation about organic wheat. It wasn't hard to keep his attention; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

It didn't matter what words came out of her mouth, Nick wasn't listening anyway. Where had things gone so wrong for him and Tess? Now Sally had gone back to the City, and Liz had disappeared after the revelation that Harry wasn't Alex biological father. So what was standing in their way?

Alex looked down at his plate. He felt awkward around Stevie, and didn't want to make eye contact with her. He didn't know what to say, not that lunch was the time to say anything really. And the fire, it was strange it started in the shed, what could have caused it? He would go investigate after lunch. And Claire was acting so strangely. Jeremy. Why'd she say Jeremy? And then she had kissed him, he enjoyed it that's for sure, but he had recognized it for what it was, an attempt to change the subject.

Claire would normally tease Tess about the way she was flirting with Nick, but she had other things on her mind. Jeremy. She hadn't thought of the little boy in so long, had completely erased him from her mind, until now. And she would have to be more careful in future, she was starting to lose it, saying Jeremy's name in front of Alex.

But now that she had let herself think of Jeremy again, it wasn't so easy to forget the second time around. She distracted herself by thinking about Stevie, she was concerned for her friend, and couldn't help but wonder if there was something else on Stevie's mind, something other than Carrie.

Alex needn't have worried about making eye contact with Stevie, she was avoiding eye contact with everyone. More than anything she wanted to leave. It was torture sitting around all of these people pretending everything was ok. But she realized if she left it would draw more attention to herself, and someone would surely follow her. So she sat in silence and ate.

Kate and Jodi eventually realized something was not right with everyone.

"What's going on?" Jodi asked

"Nothing for you to worry about." Claire told her.

"Claire that's not fair, we live here too, we work here too, if something is going on don't we have a right to know?" Jodi asked her

"Nothing is going on." Claire told her, getting frustrated.

"Come on, you are all acting weird. And this morning Kate and I had to move the cattle on our own because no one showed up." Jodi was frustrated also about being kept in the dark. She was not a kid anymore, she had worked here most of her life, and she didn't like being treated like a kid and people keeping things from her.

"Well you better stop chatting and start eating so you can finish the job after lunch." Claire responded to her hoping this would end the conversation once and for all.

Jodi stormed off in anger, Kate grabbed an extra sandwich and followed her.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Claire?" Tess asked her sister.

"No I don't" Claire responded.

And the room was in silence again.

The silence was broken by the ringing of a mobile phone. Nick was never so happy to hear his phone ring

"Hello, yeah hi Dad, …yeah I'm at Drovers, they had a fire….Tess? um yeah she's here. You want to talk to her? To tess? Um. Oh. Ok sure."

"Um its dad, he wants to talk to you" Nick told Tess as he handed her the phone.

Tess took the phone and left the room receiving curious glances from the others.

Before thy could speculate about what on earth Harry and Tess were discussing, there was a knock at the door.

Nick got up to answer it. It was obviously not someone invited, as they were knocking on the front door. Nick came back, explained that it was a motorist with engine trouble, and he and Alex went to help out.

Claire didn't have to see the face of the man, or hear his voice, something deep inside her told her it was Michael at the door. She had told him not to come here, but she'd known he wouldn't listen.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire and Stevie sat on the verandah waiting for Alex and Nick to return, Charlotte was having a nap upstairs. The sky was overcast, you wouldn't know it was the middle of the day. It was unusual for this time of year, the sun was almost always shining. Claire wasn't sure what to say, she was waiting for Tess to finish on the phone, Tess was good at this sort of thing. At last Claire couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore and said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Hey, this weather reminds me of the time you were visiting, we were about 8, do you remember? Meg told us we had to stay inside, coz it was going to rain, dad went out to move the cattle, and we snuck out to the tree house, we were so sure it wouldn't rain…and it started raining, it was bucketing down, and we waited until we saw them coming back, and bolted back to the house, but we were soaked, and Meg asked us if we'd been outside, we told her no, and then….." Claire's voice trailed off as she remembered the rest of the story. She could kick herself, of all the stories to tell, why this one?

Stevie picked up where Claire left off " then Carrie told her we'd heard a noise outside and one of the horses had got out of the stables. So we'd gone out to bring the horse back."

"Yeah and Jack told Meg to make us a special dinner for saving the day. I never would have thought of an excuse like that, and Meg wouldn't have believed me anyway!" Claire finished off.

"Carrie could get away with anything." Stevie responded although her mind was clearly elsewhere.

_The rain reminded Stevie of another time, her and Carrie had skipped school. It was Carrie's idea, but Stevie hadn't needed much persuasion. It had been cloudy all week, but it hadn't rained, and Carrie was certain today would be no exception. Then it had started pouring on the way home from school. They ran and ran, and then they saw Danny's car down the street, he was in the local shop. They'd climbed in the boot to hide, and waited for him to come out and drive them home. It was dark and cramped, and Stevie would have been scared, but she knew Carrie was with her, and she was never scared when she was with Carrie. Then when the car stopped they realized that the boot had locked behind them and they were trapped. But they weren't scared even then, because they knew Danny would find them, and save them. And he did. He always did. _

_But now she was all alone, Carrie wasn't here with her, and Daniel wouldn't save her this time. This time she was on her own. _

"So what's going on?" Claire asked her as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder "It's more than just Carrie isn't it?"

"Who's Carrie?" Tess asked as she re-entered the scene, finished with her mysterious phone call from Harry Ryan.

Claire wasn't sure what to say. She had promised she wouldn't tell Tess anything about Stevie's family, and she hadn't.

"My sister." Stevie answered.

"I didn't realize you had another sister. Any more siblings out there?" Tess asked.

"No." Stevie quickly answered. "It was just Michelle, Carrie and Me……and now just Michelle and Me. Carrie died." Stevie hoped this would satisfy Tess' curiosity.

Claire noticed that Stevie left her brother out of the list of family members. Stevie didn't like talking about Carrie, but she never ever spoke of her brother. And she obviously wasn't going to start now.

"I'm so sorry" Tess told her, as she sat down beside Stevie taking her hand.

"It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago." Stevie replied "But she was great, it think you would have liked her Tess."

"Everyone did." Claire added.

"I'm glad the three of us are here, because Claire and I want to talk to you about last night." Tess said to Stevie.

"What about it?" Stevie asked, afraid where this conversation was heading.

"We are just worried about you." Claire added

"What did Alex tell you?" Stevie asked them

"Nothing, he didn't, well he told Tess what happened, and she told me." Claire replied

"Great, is there any one he didn't tell?" Stevie asked

"Don't be angry at him, he was really concerned that's all, about what would have happened if he hadn't been there." Tess stated.

Stevie didn't reply. She would have got up to leave, but Claire was sitting on her right and Tess on her left and there really was no way to escape.

"Stevie?" Claire asked

"What?" She responded

"What would you have done if he hadn't shown up? " Claire continued.

"Does it really matter now?" Stevie tried to avoid the question.

"Yes it does" Tess told her "Were you thinking about taking your own life?"

Claire was glad Tess had asked that question, because she really wouldn't have known where to start. But Claire noticed that even Tess was uncomfortable with the conversation, which was unusual for Tess.

Stevie looked down at her hands, it was the only direction she could look without meeting their gaze.

"Yeah I was thinking about it, so what, that's not a crime."

"No its not, but you are obviously upset about something, and Claire and I want you to know we are here for you…." Tess began

"Look, I told you Tess, it was a bad moment, and now its over, can we stop talking about it please?"

Just then the boys arrived back at the house. Relief flooded Claire as she realized Nick and Alex were alone and Michael wasn't with them.

Stevie too was relieved that for now the conversation was ended.

"Are we interrupting something?" Nick asked as he was about to sit down and join the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

"Right then." Nick said as he decided not to sit, "I guess now that the fire is out I'll be heading back to Wilgul. Thanks for lunch." 

"I'll walk you back to your horse" Tess told him as she handed his phone back to him.

They both pretended not to notice the looks from Claire and Alex as they walked off together towards the stables.

Charlotte began crying from upstairs. 

"Hey Charlotte's awake." Alex stated "She must know I'm here!"

"Thank you Alex I can hear her." Claire replied "and she won't be awake for long, she has hardly slept at all last night. I'll be right back." Claire excused herself. 

"Hey" Alex stated as he sat down opposite Stevie on the verandah.

"Hey" She replied.

"About last night………" He started

"Look, just don't go there Alex." She responded

"Are you ok?" he asked as he touched the graze on her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" She told him. 

"Listen, Stevie, I've been there you know, when I've felt like my whole world came crashing down around me, and there is no way out. But trust me mate, there is always a solution. Even if you can't see it right now."

She looked at him, perhaps he did understand after all.

"Maybe if you tell me about it I can help" he offered

"You can't" She told him 

"How do you know, you haven't given me a chance" Alex stated.

And for the first time she considered, for a brief moment, confiding in someone.

Tess found Claire in the nursery with Charlotte sleeping in her arms. Tess smiled at her sister as Claire put the sleeping baby back in her crib. They went out in the hallway and closed the door.

"Did Nick find his horse ok?" She teased Tess as they headed down to the kitchen. 

Tess ignored her. "Where are Stevie and Alex?" 

"Downstairs on the verandah talking." Claire told her 

"No they aren't I just came from there. " Tess stated. 

Before they could discuss this further, Jodi and Kate came into the kitchen.

"I'm just getting a drink" Jodi said to Claire before Claire had the chance to tell her to get back to work "And yes all the cattle are in the yards. And if we needed a new front gate Claire you could have just told me and I would have taken the old one down."

"Thanks guys for moving the cattle, I know it was a big job on your own" Claire felt bad about yelling at Jodi earlier "And we don't need a new gate Jodi." 

"Well, we do now." Kate spoke up.

Claire and Tess responded with puzzled looks.

"Yeah we didn't think there was anything wrong with the gate." Jodi began

"Then we thought it was weird coz Stevie left in a hurry, and she said she was picking up something from Killarney for Alex" Kate continued

"And we thought that was weird coz why couldn't Alex pick it up himself?" Jodi went on

"And then she drove off in Alex's ute" Kate informed them

"She left in Alex's ute?" Claire asked

"Yeah" Kate nodded "and we thought that was weird, coz why wouldn't she take her own car?"

"Yeah" Jodi agreed "Defiantly weird, and then when she just drove straight through the front gate at about a hundred kilometers an hour we thought that was really weird."

"What?" said Tess 

"Yeah it was like the gate wasn't even there, she didn't even slow down." Kate explained

" And Alex will be relay pissed if his car is scratched" Jodi declared

"Where is Alex" Tess asked

"Well then he took off in the drovers ute following Stevie" Kate told them

"So did we miss something?" Jodi asked "Coz there is something weird going on here."

"Just fix the gate Jodi" Claire ordered as she left the room.

"And look after Charlotte for a while, she's asleep upstairs." Tess told them as she followed Claire.

"Maybe we should wait until Stevie and Alex come back before we fix it?" Jodi suggested to Kate "Maybe they will drive straight through it again, and I am not fixing the stupid thing twice."

Kate nodded in agreement.

Stevie drove, her thoughts racing faster then the car was.

Alex was right, there was a solution. It is the right thing to do, the only thing, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Stevie had also known who was at the door earlier. It was something about him, his presence, she had just known. She knew he couldn't be far from here. She came to a T intersection, and didn't know which way to turn. She wasn't sure if she was trying to find him, or run away from him, so it didn't matter really which turn she took.

She could still see Alex in the rear vision mirror and she would have to lose him first. She couldn't believe he was still following her, especially after what had happened at the house.

She was so pre occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even seen the truck coming towards her. And by the time she saw it, it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

"Right then." Nick said as he decided not to sit, "I guess now that the fire is out I'll be heading back to Wilgul. Thanks for lunch." 

"I'll walk you back to your horse" Tess told him as she handed his phone back to him.

They both pretended not to notice the looks from Claire and Alex as they walked off together towards the stables.

Charlotte began crying from upstairs. 

"Hey Charlotte's awake." Alex stated "She must know I'm here!"

"Thank you Alex I can hear her." Claire replied "and she won't be awake for long, she has hardly slept at all last night. I'll be right back." Claire excused herself. 

"Hey" Alex stated as he sat down opposite Stevie on the verandah.

"Hey" She replied.

"About last night………" He started

"Look, just don't go there Alex." She responded

"Are you ok?" he asked as he touched the graze on her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" She told him. 

"Listen, Stevie, I've been there you know, when I've felt like my whole world came crashing down around me, and there is no way out. But trust me mate, there is always a solution. Even if you can't see it right now."

She looked at him, perhaps he did understand after all.

"Maybe if you tell me about it I can help" he offered

"You can't" She told him 

"How do you know, you haven't given me a chance" Alex stated.

And for the first time she considered, for a brief moment, confiding in someone.

Tess found Claire in the nursery with Charlotte sleeping in her arms. Tess smiled at her sister as Claire put the sleeping baby back in her crib. They went out in the hallway and closed the door.

"Did Nick find his horse ok?" She teased Tess as they headed down to the kitchen. 

Tess ignored her. "Where are Stevie and Alex?" 

"Downstairs on the verandah talking." Claire told her 

"No they aren't I just came from there. " Tess stated. 

Before they could discuss this further, Jodi and Kate came into the kitchen.

"I'm just getting a drink" Jodi said to Claire before Claire had the chance to tell her to get back to work "And yes all the cattle are in the yards. And if we needed a new front gate Claire you could have just told me and I would have taken the old one down."

"Thanks guys for moving the cattle, I know it was a big job on your own" Claire felt bad about yelling at Jodi earlier "And we don't need a new gate Jodi." 

"Well, we do now." Kate spoke up.

Claire and Tess responded with puzzled looks.

"Yeah we didn't think there was anything wrong with the gate." Jodi began

"Then we thought it was weird coz Stevie left in a hurry, and she said she was picking up something from Killarney for Alex" Kate continued

"And we thought that was weird coz why couldn't Alex pick it up himself?" Jodi went on

"And then she drove off in Alex's ute" Kate informed them

"She left in Alex's ute?" Claire asked

"Yeah" Kate nodded "and we thought that was weird, coz why wouldn't she take her own car?"

"Yeah" Jodi agreed "Definatly weird, and then when she just drove straight through the front gate at about a hundred kilometers an hour we thought that was really weird."

"What?" said Tess 

"Yeah it was like the gate wasn't even there, she didn't even slow down." Kate explained

" And Alex will be relay pissed if his car is scratched" Jodi declared

"Where is Alex" Tess asked

"Well then he took off in the drovers ute following Stevie" Kate told them

"So did we miss something?" Jodi asked "Coz there is something weird going on here."

"Just fix the gate Jodi" Claire ordered as she left the room.

"And look after Charlotte for a while, she's asleep upstairs." Tess told them as she followed Claire.

"Maybe we should wait until Stevie and Alex come back before we fix it?" Jodi suggested to Kate "Maybe they will drive straight through it again, and I am not fixing the stupid thing twice."

Kate nodded in agreement.

Stevie drove, her thoughts racing faster then the car was.

Alex was right, there was a solution. It is the right thing to do, the only thing, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Stevie had also known who was at the door earlier. It was something about him, his presence, she had just known. She knew he couldn't be far from here. She came to a T intersection, and didn't know which way to turn. She wasn't sure if she was trying to find him, or run away from him, so it didn't matter really which turn she took.

She could still see Alex in the rear vision mirror and she would have to lose him first. She couldn't believe he was still following her, especially after what had happened at the house.

She was so pre occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even seen the truck coming towards her. And by the time she saw it, it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time she saw the truck, it was too late to stop. The only thing left to do was floor the accelerator, close her eyes, and pray. She made it, the truck braked and come to a stop, blocking Alex. And she was free at last. She turned the corner and drove as fast as the car would take her, determined never to look back.

Alex braked suddenly to avoid the truck in front of him. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel and swore. Claire and Tess pulled up behind him.

"What the hell is going on Alex…?" Claire asked him.

Alex tried to explain, but the truth is he didn't really know. He and Stevie had been talking on the verandah. He thought he was getting through to her. But just like the night before, she had snapped. He saw it in her eyes. He hadn't seen it coming this time, and was genuinely shocked when she punched him in the jaw. It almost floored him, and she took his keys, and his ute, and he had followed after her.

He deliberately left some parts out though, it wasn't the time or the place to discuss the rest. He saw the puzzlement in Tess' eyes. But in Claire's eyes he saw something else.

Stevie had known she wouldn't have to go far to find him. She had seen his car parked on the roadside, in the middle of no where. And she pulled up behind him.

He was sitting on the bonnet, his arms folded. Waiting. 

Her hands were shaking as she opened the car door and got out. She steadied herself, not wanting him to see that he had got to her.

"More car trouble?" she asked. It seemed an odd thing to say, but she wasn't sure where to begin. There were really no words for the situation.

"No , Alex and Nick helped me out earlier." He laughed. "Get in."

And for reasons she didn't fully understand, she obeyed him and got in the car. They drove for a while before he finally spoke.

"You know something? When I let you go the other night. I knew you would be back." He told her.

"What do you want?" She asked 

He'd been waiting for her to ask "Same thing you do" He smiled.

"I doubt that" She said with certainty.

He laughed again "You are just like me, and don't you forget it." 

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you, I could destroy you." She tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"I could destroy you too. And if I go down, I'm taking you with me. And what would Claire McLeod think when she finds out what you did to her father?" 

It was a question she had already asked herself a million times. The look in Jack's eyes was something she would never forget. And she had pictured the look in Claire's eyes when she found out everything that had happened. But she now had no choice, she was prepared to face the consequences.

"Go ahead, do it, I can't stop you. I'm prepared to live with that, to see that you get what you deserve." It was not an empty threat, she meant every word.

"Oh this is entertaining; you're always good for a laugh Stevie. You are smart girl, you know what's good for you, and for Rose."

"Leave Rose out of this." She couldn't hide the panic in her voice this time.

"No I can't do that….that's what its all about…Rose…..Jeremy…..and Charlotte."


	15. Chapter 15

Jodi and Kate busied themselves entertaining Charlotte and sharing theories about the strange behavior of the others. And about the fire. Jodi's experience in the CFS told her it was not an accidental fire. This revelation, combined with the thunder storm that was now going on outside, and being left alone in the house unprotected, was enough to frighten Kate. The girls knew where Claire kept the key to the rifle cabinet. It was Kate who suggested to Jodi that they get the gun out "just in case". Kate had been hoping that Jodi would tell her to stop being silly. But the events at Drovers that day were starting to give Jodi the creeps also, and she agreed. The girls retrieved the key from the hiding place and opened the cabinet in Jack's study. The fear they had felt prior to that moment was nothing compared with the fear they felt finding that the gun cabinet was empty.

Nick deliberately took the long way back to Wilgul. He wanted time to ponder the things Tess had said to him back at the stables. He was pleasantly surprised when she offered to take him back to his horse. He was always being surprised by Tess in one way or another. But the things he heard from her today were beyond surprising. And he wondered what other secrets Tess had been keeping from him, from Claire, from everyone. He was dying to know what she and Harry had been discussing, and she wouldn't answer him. It was driving him crazy, and he couldn't begin to imagine what they could possibly want to discuss. His thoughts were interrupted as the rain started again.

Charlotte was happily playing in her play pen down at the cottage, oblivious to the drama unfolding around her. The girls had realized that the phone at the main house wasn't functioning and had decided to camp out at the cottage for the time being in case the others called. It was now getting dark and no sign of Stevie, Alex, Claire or Tess. Jodi had tried ringing all of their mobile phones with no success. The girls had fed Charlotte, but were too busy trying to figure out what was going on to bother with eating dinner themselves.

Nick was still making his way home through the storm. He had also chosen this way to come so he could survey the damage at the old shed. He had seen plenty of fires in his time and could see instantly that it was deliberately lit. He hadn't wanted to worry the girls though, they seemed to have enough on their mind. He sifted through the rubble, there wasn't much left of the old place now. There was probably not much here to begin with. Then something shimmering in the corner caught his eye.

Back at the cottage it was Jodi who first suggested they go through Stevie's things. Kate had protested that it was an invasion of privacy. But in the end curiosity and concern overwhelmed them both, and they began looking. Neither girl was certain of exactly what they were looking for, but both were certain they would know what it was when they found it.

Nick reached down and out of the ashes retrieved a gold bracelet. It looked expensive. He dusted it off and revealed the inscription on the underneath "To my darling Claire…" He didn't realize at first that he wasn't alone.

They girls were interrupted by a knock at the cottage door. Initially they thought it was one of the others, and they were relieved, yet guilt stricken, that they had been caught snooping. Kate realized first that none of the others would bother knocking. It just wasn't something done in the country. The girls exchanged glances and Jodi protectively snatched Charlotte out of the play pen and held her close. She wasn't sure why, and tried to tell herself that her fear was unfounded. But the storm, the fire, finding the rifle missing and the disappearance of the others….she was frightened. Kate took a deep breath and ventured forth to open the door….


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't long before Alex, Claire and Tess came across Alex's ute parked on the side of the road, but no sign of Stevie. They searched the surrounding area on foot calling her name, but with no success. It was obvious she was not here. The fields were so flat, and there really was no where to hide. They decided to leave the ute there in case Stevie came back to get it, and the three of them drove off in search of their friend.

Tess was grilling Alex about his encounter with Stevie earlier. And Claire let her mind drift elsewhere.

_Michael Michael Michael. Maybe in another place, in another time, they could have been together. In the beginning things were wonderful. He was so kind, so caring, so gentle. He was her first boyfriend. And it was an exciting time in her life. What she loved about him most was the way he was with Jeremy. He was so patient, so loving. Such a great father. And he had a dream, for the three of them to be a family. And she let herself believe in that dream too. But now her future was with Alex and Charlotte. Michael had made some bad decisions, they both had. And he had well and truly burned his bridges. And when he had called, out of the blue, she was shocked. She'd so much anger against him right from that day he had left her. She hadn't realized how angry she still was until he called. And now she felt bad being so harsh on him, telling him there was no place for him in her life, telling him to get lost. But it seemed even that wasn't enough to deter him. He was still hanging around. And she couldn't figure out why, or how to deal with it. _

"What about you Claire? " Tess asked her.

Claire jumped as Tess turned her attention towards her.

"What about me?" Claire was genuinely confused.

"Stevie, you know something don't you." Tess asked her.

"Well I know a lot of things, I've known Stevie for a long time, but I don't know where she is if that's what you mean, or why she hit Alex, took his car, smashed our gate and disappeared." Claire was hoping Tess and Alex would continue on and leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Claire this isn't the time to be keeping secrets, Stevie could be in real trouble and I think you should tell us what you do know." Tess pleaded with her sister.

"I can't do that Tess, I made a promise." Claire told her sister.

"This is totally pointless" Alex spoke up. "She cant have got this far on foot. So now what?"

Claire shrugged.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Tess declared.

Kate opened the door to find a couple of kids standing there.

The girl, the eldest of the two, greeted Kate "Hi, who are you?" as she grabbed the younger boy by the hand and entered the cottage.

"I'm Kate, who are you?" She asked confused, as Jodi placed Charlotte back in her play pen.

"Rose. Where's Stevie? She's my aunt. I've come to visit. What are you doing here anyway? Oh and this is Jeremy." She pointed to the boy as he smiled shyly.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have a better idea" Claire announced.

"But you haven't even heard my idea yet." Tess protested.

"Its dark, lets go home, we're wasting our time here." Claire finished

"Don't you care? Stevie is missing; she could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere." Tess pleaded with her sister

"Yes I care Tess, but there's nothing we can do right now. And Stevie knows how to take care of herself. You wont find her if she doesn't want to be found. We've called her, left messages on her phone, she knows we are here if she needs us, maybe she just needs some time alone." Claire reasoned with her sister.

Tess was unconvinced, but Claire did have a point, there seemed not much else they could do. They dropped Alex back at his ute, and went home to Drovers Run.

Alex on the other hand was not ready to give up so easily, he was determined to find Stevie one way or the other, and he had an idea where to start looking.

The events of the last few days had been surprising and draining for Claire. But nothing could have prepared her for walking in to her house to find Jeremy sitting there with Charlotte on his knee, reading her a story. He was older, and it had been almost 5 years since she'd seen him……but it was him; she was certain it was him. Those big blue eyes, that gorgeous smile. He was reading "One fish, Two fish". Claire remembered reading that to him when he was small, it was his favorite, and now a favorite of Charlotte's.

"Hi Guys" Tess greeted the children. Claire was shocked hearing Tess's voice, as she was so engrossed with the children, she had forgotten anyone else was in the room.

Explanations followed from Jodi and Kate; that Rose and Jeremy had come to visit Stevie. Claire hadn't even noticed Rose sitting alongside the children. Claire had no time to wonder what Rose was doing here, or what Jeremy was doing here for that matter, or how the two children had come to be together in her living room.

She got down on the floor and said hello to Jeremy. She remembered him so well, every inch of his beautiful face. And her heart melted at the gently way he was holding Charlotte.

"Hi" He spoke shyly, embarrased by all the attention in the room. "I'm Jeremy."

Claire had to fight to hold back tears as he introduced himself. He didn't even remember her, he had been so young when last she saw him, just a baby really. But he had been the whole world to her. He extended his hand to shake hands with her.

"I'm Claire, pleased to meet you." He smiled back at her and relaxed a little.

"Do your parents know you are here?" Claire asked him. Instantly she regretted it, fearing he might clam up again, but in that way that only children are capable, he began pouring out his story to the room full of strangers.

"No. Rose and I came on the bus, and I just live with my mum, in New Zealand. We're going back next week. And we are visiting Rose. And I don't know where my dad is, I haven't seen him for a long time, I don't know for sure if I ever saw him, I don't remember, but mum says he left when I was just little. My mum and Rose's mum and dad will be real mad because we came on the bus without asking them, but Rose is visiting her aunt, and I wanted to come, I've never been to a farm before. I like your farm, and I like your baby too."

"Well, we like her as well." Claire responded. "And I really like that book, can I read with you guys?"

For that moment, Claire was living in the twilight zone. Here she sat with Jeremy. She never imagined in her wildest dreamed she would see him again, and here he was, he had come to her. And he was so beautiful, so grown up. All logic and confusions were thrown aside as she read and played with the two small children until they fell asleep.

She made a bed for Jeremy in Charlotte's room. She stood, watching the two sleeping children. Her thoughts drifted back to the words Jeremy had spoke earlier. He didn't remember her, didn't remember Drovers, didn't remember his father. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. There was no way Michael could have seen Jeremy during these years. She hadn't asked Michael about Jeremy on the phone. There had just been a lot of yelling and screaming, and she'd asked him not to call her again. Her heart broke to think of Michael, and she longed for him to be here, just for this one moment, to see Jeremy. Didn't he deserve to see his son? And what harm could there be, Jeremy wouldn't know who he was anyway. She left the sleeping children and snuck down to the cottage to call Michael.

Meanwhile, Tess had been left with the rather more difficult task of dealing with Rose. Rose was very unhappy that her mother had been called and was on the way to collect her. Tess tried to explain the reason she had to let Michelle know Rose was safe, and that it was dangerous to come alone, not telling anyone where they were going. This didn't go down well with Rose. But the most difficult thing was to explain where Stevie was. And that was the only question Rose wanted the answer to. Tess answered honestly that she wasn't sure and that hopefully she would be back soon.

"Before mum comes to get us?" Rose asked.

It was strange to Tess to hear Rose refer to Michelle as "mum", as Tess had come to think of her as Stevie's daughter.

"I hope so " Tess replied. But Michelle had sounded angry on the phone, and said she was driving straight away to pick the children up. And Tess wasn't sure when or even if Stevie would be back.

"But we went to the cottage, and all Aunty Stevie's things were packed up, has she gone away somewhere?" Rose asked

"No" Tess answered "If she'd gone away she would have taken all the bags with her, wouldn't she?" 

Rose wasn't satisfied with this "Well is she going somewhere then? Why are all her things packed?"

"I don't now" Tess answered honestly, "Why don't you talk about that when you see her? Did Stevie know you were coming? "

"Well no, it was a surprise." Rose told her "But I really need to see Aunty Stevie, its very important and that's why I came all this way."

"I'm sure she will be back soon." Tess told the girl, but was not convinced herself. She snuck away to try calling Stevie's mobile again, perhaps if she left a message that Rose was here, Stevie would come home.


	18. Chapter 18

With the bracelet in his pocket Nick returned to his horse. He had that eerie feeling that he wasn't alone. He was usually not a person that is easily spooked, so he stood for a moment surveying his surroundings. Then he had seen the lights far off in the distance, towards the national park. What would a car be doing all the way out there at this time of night? Nick told himself there was one way to find out, and took off towards the direction he had seen the car headlights.

Michael heard his phone ringing and reached into his pocked to answer it. He was stunned to find Claire McLeod on the other end of the phone. Even more stunned to hear what she had to say.

"Can you come over to Drovers?" She asked him

"Of course" He told her with a mix of certainty and shock in his voice.

"Come now, I'll meet you at the sheering shed. I have something to show you." And with that she had hung up.

Stevie who was still sitting beside him in the car was equally stunned. She hadn't heard Claire's side of the conversation, but she had got the general message. What was Claire doing? Michael stopped the car and dropped her off miles from anywhere. He turned around and headed back to Drovers.

Once he was on the road he pulled the other phone from his pocket, Stevie's phone that he had snatched from her while she wasn't looking. She had 35 missed calls and 17 text messages. Messages from Alex, Claire, Jodi, Kate…..but it was the most recent message from Tess that caught his attention.

Tess jumped as she heard her phone beep. Please please please let it be from Stevie she thought to herself. Rose heard the phone also.

"See that's from Aunty Stevie, I know it is!" The girl exclaimed as she snatched the phone from Tess.

Before Tess had a chance to read the message for herself she saw the devastation on Rose's face.

_Tell Rose to go home ,I don't have time for her nonsense _

Rose ran from the room. Tess followed behind her, something was defiantly not right.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick rode along the boundary of Drovers and the national park. It was dark, and he was tired. He told himself there was no reason to be all the way out here. He didn't know for sure that he had seen a car. But he just had that gut feeling that he could not ignore. And then he had found a scarf caught on a tree branch. He recognized it as Stevie's scarf immediately. But what was it doing all the way out here?

Claire woke Jeremy and Charlotte and took them to the shearing shed. She thought long and hard about taking Charlotte with her. Longer than she had thought about any other part of this. But in the end decided she didn't want Charlotte waking up, and Tess discovering that Claire and Jeremy were not in the house. So she carried Charlotte in one arm, and held Jeremy's hand with the other, and they headed out of the house.

Stevie walked aimlessly, uncertain which direction she was heading. There was nothing out this way, but she kept walking to keep warm. She was beginning to wish she hadn't been so stupid to take off in the ute. Then she would be safe and warm at Drovers and not wandering around in the middle of nowhere. She had been so tempted to trust Alex, to confide in him. Maybe he was right, maybe he could help. But she couldn't take the risk. He had promised he wouldn't betray her, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that he would be any different than any one else in her life. And they had all betrayed her in the end. It frightened her how close she came to telling him everything. And she knew she had to leave. She had hit him, but she hadn't wanted to hurt him, just to distract him so she could get his keys and leave. And it had worked. She had escaped, she was alone, and no one would find her. She told herself it was what she wanted all along, but she didn't believe it anymore.

Rose waited by the front gate, or what was left of it. Only minutes ago she was dreading Michelle coming to collect her, now she couldn't wait. She just wanted to get out of this place. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, determined that no one would see her crying. She told herself she didn't care what any of them thought, even Stevie. She was hurt by Stevie's message, she had always thought Stevie was the one person she could count on, who would always be there for her, who understood her. But now she knew the truth, Stevie didn't have time for her, just same as everyone else.

Alex pulled up at Killarney. He thought long and hard about where Stevie could be. The fact is that she couldn't have got far on foot, and she had left his ute behind. He suspected that something was very very wrong. And usually when things went wrong it had something to do with Harry.

The shearing shed was a place Claire had spent a lot of time with Michael. They spent many nights here in the beginning, hiding from her father. She was a grown woman even then, and there was really no need to hide from her father like a school girl, but that's what they had done. Later she realized that Michael was hiding from more than just her father. Claire thought about all the years that had gone by since those days. The years had been so good to her. She could see that Jeremy had been taken care of and loved in those years too. He was such a beautiful intelligent boy. But what about Michael? Claire had known he had gone to jail, and she was fairly certain that would be bad enough. But being separated from his child all those years was a far worse punishment. She knew he had made mistakes, big ones. And she wasn't trying to make excuses for him. She just wanted him to see his little boy. To be reunited with him for just a moment, to see what a beautiful child he had grown into.

Stevie was still stunned about the phone call she had heard, why had Claire invited him to Drovers? Stevie knew that he had a history with Claire. But she had thought it was over, thought that Claire had seen how dangerous he was. Obviously not. He had an incredible way of making it seem he was blameless. Stevie had been sucked in by him too, and knew how hard it could be to resist his charms. But Claire didn't know that he had killed her father. For years Stevie tried never to think of that day Jack McLeod had died. She erased it from her mind. It's not like she had killed him herself. That's what she told herself to make herself feel better. She really didn't do anything wrong. But she had watched him die, she had heard him calling for help, and she had done nothing. She could have saved him, and she didn't.

Rose kicked the ground with her shoes. She just wanted to get Jeremy and leave. She thought back to last week when Jeremy and his mother had arrived for a visit. Michelle had told Rose that her old friend from school and her little boy were coming to stay. Rose didn't really care about some old friend of her mothers and some little kid coming to stay. But then when she came home from school, and saw him there, Rose recognized him straight away. Maybe he was too young to remember her, he was just a little kid. But Rose remembered him. And his father. Rose tried to ask Michelle about it, but Michelle had told her to stop being silly, that she must be confused, that she was too young, that she didn't remember, that she didn't know what she was talking about. Rose didn't know why her mother was pretending about who Jeremy was, and resented being treated like she was stupid. That's why she had come here, because Stevie wouldn't treat her like that. And Stevie would remember everything too.

Claire sat with Charlotte in her lap, and Jeremy at her side. She had brought one of the lambs in for the children to see. Jeremy's face lit up as he patted the small animal. Claire turned her head as she heard Michael come in.

"Jeremy, Charlotte, this is my friend Michael." Jeremy smiled politely and said hello, but turned his attention back to Charlotte and the baby lamb.

Michael looked confused, and overwhelmed, and over joyed. The same way Claire had imagined she had looked when she walked in and saw him sitting in her living room. The look on his face was worth it, and immediately she knew she had done the right thing asking him here. He sat with them, and they played with the lamb. And for a moment pretended that life was simple.


	20. Chapter 20

Before long the kids were asleep. Michael and Claire hadn't spoken much to one another, only to the children. Before long the children had fallen asleep. Claire cradled her daughter, stroking her soft baby hair. Jeremy fell asleep curled up next to Claire.

"Claire I don't know what to say. Thank you for letting me see my son. But I don't understand, what is he doing here? I thought he was in New Zealand with his mother." Michael sounded genuinely confused.

Claire was unsure how to respond. "The truth is I don't really know. I came home, and he was sitting in my living room. He came with a friend to visit her aunt….I never stopped to find out the exact details. When I saw him, and having just heard from you this week, I thought maybe you had something to do with it?"

Claire wondered why Jeremy had turned up at Drovers with Rose, she never stopped to ask Rose about it properly. It didn't seem to matter really at first. She just assumed it was a great cosmic coincidence. But now she thought about it, it was weird. Incredibly weird.

As much as she wished they could stay here hiding away forever, she realized the moment had to end.

"Come on, we better put these guys to bed" Claire spoke. "And then I think you should go, someone will be here to pick him up soon. I just wanted you to see him. But I don't want you to think there is any other reason I asked you over here. I have a new life now, with Alex and Charlotte. The past is over."

"Alright, if that's what you want Claire, I'll leave. But I'll help you take the kids into the house first." Michael picked up Jeremy, and the child never stirred. Claire carried Charlotte, and they headed back into the house.

Alex entered the house that he had grown up in. All through his childhood he had been told that the place would be his one day. He grew up in the Ryan family, believing that he was Harry Ryan's son. But now he knew the truth. He'd been shocked, and hurt in the beginning. But in time he had come to be slightly relieved. Alex had seen the deeds that Harry was capable of, and he had tried so hard not to be like him. And now he wasn't Harry Ryan's son. But the strange thing was, that every time Alex looked in the mirror, he saw Harry starring back at him. There were similarities, and he had always taken after Harry more so than Nick. But the difference was that Alex knew when enough was enough, he knew when to back off, when not to cross that line. Harry crossed the line often. It was no secret that he didn't like Stevie, for what reason Alex wasn't sure. And Alex had that gut feeling that maybe Harry was involved in whatever was going on.

"Alex, good to see you." Harry greeted him, and sounded genuinely happy at Alex's visit.

Alex wasn't sure the best way to go about this, he had a sinking feeling that time was running out. So rather than think things out, and work out a clever way to approach Harry to find out what was going on, he opted for his usual method- and just came out and asked him.

"Have you done something to Stevie?"

"Stevie? You mean that girl working at Drovers Run?" Harry asked.

"You know who I mean, just answer the question." Alex demanded.

"Haven't seen the girl for weeks. What is it you think I've "Done" to her Alex?" Harry was good at answering a question with a question.

Alex knew the old man pretty well, but couldn't quite work out if she was telling the truth. He didn't bother responding to Harry's question, and wasn't sure himself exactly how he thought Harry would be involved in this madness.

"But…" Harry went on "Why don't you ask her brother."

"Her brother? Stevie doesn't have a brother." Alex told him.

Harry laughed "Is that what she told you? Well well well. I cant say I'm surprised she wouldn't mention it. She does indeed have a brother, Daniel. And I noticed he has been hanging around a bit lately. I am surprised this is news to you Alex. I noticed you and Nick helping him earlier with his car on the Gungellan Road."

Rose was bored, and cold, waiting outside for Michelle to come. She decided to check on Jeremy. She entered the house quietly, she didn't want anyone to see her, especially Tess. She didn't really feel like talking and it seemed all Tess wanted to do was talk. She stood still at the bottom of the staircase, and saw the two adults carrying the children into the nursery. She had only seen the back of his head, but it was enough. She turned and ran.

What was he doing here? She brought Jeremy here to protect him from that monster. She stopped and hid behind some trees, not wanting him to see her. She couldn't really run far, she couldn't leave Jeremy here with him. Jeremy wasn't a bad little kid. She pulled out her phone and considered her options. She could call Michelle but she had already tried talking to her about it, Michelle was in totally denial about the whole thing. And that's why she had come to see Stevie. Rose swallowed her pride and decided to call Stevie. Maybe Stevie wouldn't have time for Rose, but maybe she would have time for Jeremy. Stevie might be the only chance the poor little guy has, Rose thought to herself.

Rose tried to dial the number, but there was no reception. She wandered a little furthur away from the house until she saw the signal light up on her phone. She dialed Stevie's number, and put the phone to her ear. For a moment there was silence. Then she had heard ringing. She spun quickly around and he was standing there behind her, and in his hand was a mobile phone that was ringing, Stevie's phone.

Rose dropped her phone in fright, and instinctively inched back away from him.

"Hello Rose" He greeted the girl as he reached down and picked up her phone that she had dropped to the ground.

"Hi Uncle Daniel" She replied, trying not to show how scared he was.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose clasped her hands behind her back to hide the fact that they were trembling.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little niece Rosie." He smiled at her.

"I should get going, Tess is waiting for me." Rose spoke up. It wasn't true but she hoped that if she told him that, he might think Tess was coming to find her.

"Rosie don't run off so quickly, it's been a long time. Haven't you missed uncle Danny while I've been away on holidays? Give me a hug" He extended his arms to hug the girl.

_Holidays? _Rose thought to herself._ How dumb does he think I am?_ She may have been young, and she may not know the full story, but she did know he had been in jail. She wasn't surprised either, that's where he belonged. Either jail or the psychiatric hospital. Rose couldn't decide. But either way she didn't think it would be much of a "holiday". However she was too scared to say this to his face. So she hugged him, not knowing what else to do. At least he was admitting he was her uncle. Michelle had denied that Rose even had an uncle, or a cousin. Even when Jeremy and his mum turned up on the doorstep Michelle wouldn't admit to Rose who he was.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Don't be scared Rosie. Just do exactly as I say and no one will get hurt. Not you, not Stevie, not Jeremy. Do you understand Uncle Danny?" He released her and stood expectantly waiting for her response.

The girl nodded. Daniel was almost a stranger to her, but she knew one thing about him- she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She didn't really believe that the well being of everyone concerned rested on whether or not she did exactly as he had asked. But she decided to be on the safe side, she had no other options really. So she did what he had said. She waited half an hour, then she took Stevie's phone and sent a text message to Claire.

Rose felt guilty as if she was luring Claire into a trap. Rose tried to make herself feel better by telling herself that Claire was just getting what she deserved, she must be pretty crazy herself to let him here in the first place, to let him near her baby. But still she felt guilty. She told herself it was just until she could find Stevie, and then she would confess everything to Stevie, and Stevie would find Claire and everything would be ok. With that final thought she pressed the 'send' button. She deliberately spelled some words wrong, including Claire's name. She figured if Claire had any sense she'd realize something wasn't right. And if not, then at least she had tried.

Claire was relieved that Michael had left. She was glad he had seen Jeremy. She was even glad that they had the chance to talk face to face and sort some things out. Now she could let go of him and Jeremy forever. She felt bad telling him to leave, but it had to be done. And he was understanding. She felt sure that he wouldn't be back. And she could go on with her life with Alex and Charlotte. Now that the past was laid to rest she was ready to move into the next step of her relationship with Alex.

She briefly wondered again how Jeremy and Rose had come to be here. And at the thought of Rose, her mind switched back to Stevie. Did Stevie even know Rose was here? And where was Stevie? As if on cue, Claire heard her phone beep. She raced over and picked it up off the table. Relief flooded her when she saw Stevie's name in her inbox. She opened the message _"Clare, need 2 talk 2 u alone, meet lookout, its importent, tell no one. Stevie" _

Claire made up a story to tell Tess that she was going to check on the cattle in the eastern paddock. Tess offered to come with her, but Claire reminded her that someone needed to watch the children and be here when Michelle arrived to pick them up. To Tess, something didn't feel right, but she agreed, told her sister to be careful riding in the dark, and went upstairs to check on the children.

Claire arrived at the lookout. It was just on the border or Drovers Run and the National Park. She hadn't been up here for ages. During the day there was a beautiful view over the valley. But at night it was just blackness. It was only after she had got there that she realized it was a strange place for Stevie to want to meet. It was also a long way from where Stevie had left Alex's ute this afternoon, and there wasn't any way Stevie could have come this far on foot. And now Claire had come here, alone, in the dark, and hadn't told anyone where she was going.

Alex drove the back road from Killarney to Drovers Run, along the border of the national park. He wasn't sure whether to believe Harry or not that the man on the road today had been Stevie's brother. Why would Stevie hide that from everyone? And could that have anything to do with the strange things that were going on? Alex decided that if anyone would know it would be Claire. She had known Stevie for a long time, surely Claire would know something about Stevie's brother. Alex had rung Drovers, and Tess told him that Claire was out checking cattle. It seemed a very strange thing to do at this time of night and with so much going on. So he decided to come over to Drovers and hope he would run into Claire on the way.

Tess also told Alex about Rose showing up. Alex knew Stevie would want to see Rose. He tried again ringing Stevie's phone, and was not really surprised that there was no answer. He sent another message. He wasn't sure why he bothered, she hadn't replied to the other 12 he had sent. But he tried one last time, and hoped she was reading them even if she wasn't responding. Surely Stevie would come home to see Rose. _"Stevie, Did u know your daughter is at Drovers? Come home. Call me I'll come get U. Alex."_


	22. Chapter 22

Alex swore as the engine stopped in his ute. It hadn't been running quite right since Stevie smashed it through the Drovers gate. After a quick look at the engine, he took off on foot walking the boundary fence to drovers. He was hoping to come across Claire as she was checking the horses up this way, and he could get a ride back with her. It would be a long walk to Drovers or back to Wilgul. He was going over the events of the day trying to make sense of them. He wanted to ask Claire about Stevie's brother. Surely Claire would know something about him. Why hadn't Claire ever mentioned him, why hadn't Stevie ever mentioned him? Claire must know more than she is telling, Alex got that impression from their earlier discussion. And now it was more important that ever that they find Stevie. Rose had come to Drovers to visit her, and Alex knew Stevie would want to see Rose. And once Stevie came home, then whatever else was going on could be sorted out.

Nick was still out riding the boundary fence on the national park and Drovers. He had found a few more of Stevie's belongings, her scarf, her hat, her hairclip. He had seen her wearing these things earlier at lunch. He knew she must be near by. He called her name, but received no reply. He was beginning to get worried. It was dark, and cold, and perhaps she had been thrown from a horse or something. It was time he rode back to Drovers or to Wilgul and phoned for help. It would be easier to find her with more people, and torches. And Claire and Tess might have a better idea of exactly which area Stevie was heading for. Perhaps she was checking fences up in the top paddocks. But why would she be doing that at this time of night? There were certainly some strange things going on at Drovers Run. The one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was that fire.

Stevie kept walking despite the fact she was exhausted. She didn't really know where she was. She was too tired and cold to care. She went to pull her scarf around her, but noticed she must have dropped it along the way. There were so many things going through her mind that she couldn't keep track of them all. Eventually she could walk no longer. Her feet just wouldn't carry her. Her head was pounding, and suddenly the world went blurry. She dropped to the ground. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to sleep, and hope she would wake up and find this entire week had been a nightmare.

Claire pulled her jacket close around her, it was getting cold out here. She paced back and forward for a few minutes, and then looked down at her watch. Alright, so where was Stevie? Suddenly Claire heard a noise behind her

"About time…." She started to say, but stopped as she saw who was standing right behind her.

"Michael, what are you doing here, I thought you had left." She told him. Fear shot through her, but she didn't understand why. Michael wouldn't hurt her.

"I was just on my way, I thought it would be better to take the back road…"

Claire nodded, it made sense.

Michael continued "…I was almost on the highway but I realized I had taken this by accident" He held up Charlotte's favorite teddy.

"Oh thanks, it's her favorite. Alex gave it to her." Claire smiled as she remembered the day Alex had brought the teddy for Charlotte.

Michael pretended that she hadn't said that name. Alex. How he hated Alex Ryan. Alex had everything that should belong to him. Claire, Charlotte, Drovers. But now Michael was here to even the score "And what are you doing here at this hour Claire?" He asked her.

"I'm meeting a friend." Claire told him, and she realized how silly it sounded to meet someone here at this time of night.

"Your friend with the red hair?" He asked her.

"Yes, how did you know that?" She was puzzled.

"I passed her on the road earlier. I offered her a lift, and dropped her at the bus stop. She caught the late bus out of town." Michael lied. The truth was Stevie was probably around here some place, it wasn't far from where he had dropped her off. But Michael knew she had enough sense to stay out of sight. "After I dropped your friend to the bus, I realized I had Charlotte's teddy and come back to drop it off."

Oh Stevie what am I going to do with you? Claire thought to herself. Claire was puzzled by the fact that Stevie had asked to meet her and then not shown up, but it was really no more puzzling than the other events of the day. And it wasn't like it was an unusual occurrence for Stevie to run away. She had made a life out of running away. But Claire had thought it was different now, thought Stevie found a home at Drovers Run. And Claire couldn't quite work out exactly what Stevie was running from this time.

"Is something wrong Claire?" Michael broke her train of thought.

"No, I was just hoping to speak to her that's all. She asked me to meet her here, but she has been a little distracted lately so I guess she changed her mind. Did she say where she was going?" Claire asked hopefully.

"No, sorry." Michael told her. "But I get the impression she wont be back any time soon." Michael made a mental note to himself that he would have to find Stevie in the morning and drive her out of town. He really hadn't planned this too well. He really wasn't counting on Rose and Jeremy showing up.

Claire looked at her watch, Stevie could be anywhere by now, and standing round here in the dark wasn't helping. Why did Stevie keep running away, why wouldn't she just open up to Claire and Tess and let them help her. Stevie could be incredibly stubborn at times, and Claire decided she had spent enough time chasing her friend who obviously didn't want to be found right now. If Stevie was already on the bus there was no point waiting here any longer. Claire decided she would call again when she got back to the house, and tell Stevie that Rose was here at Drovers. That was sure to get her back.

"Well, I guess there is no point in waiting around here." Claire announced; the disappointment showing in her voice.

"Here," Michael handed her Charlotte's teddy bear.

"Thank you" She took the teddy and her hand brushed against his.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Alex stumbled upon the look-out at exactly that moment. Anger and pain shuddered through him. His first impulse was to go and deck the guy. But he couldn't face Claire at that moment. He felt so betrayed. So he turned and left before he was seen. How could Claire do that to him? All that talk of wanting to take things slow because she was afraid of getting hurt! Now Alex was the one who was hurt, and being made a fool of! Alex recognized the man as the one he and Nick had helped on the road earlier, the one Harry had said was Stevie's brother. No wonder Claire didn't mention Stevie's brother, she was secretly having an affair with him behind Alex's back! Alex hit a nearby tree, pretending it was Daniel's face. But it didn't really make him feel any better.

Claire pulled away from Michael and slapped him in the face.

"Michael I told you its over! It ended long time ago! My life is with Alex now." She didn't know any way to convince him of this. How many times did she have to say it?

He rubbed his face, she had hit him hard. "I just thought….well…. you asked me to come to Drovers." He stumbled

"I felt bad for you missing out on your sons life, I wanted you to see him, that's all." Claire insisted.

"I'm sorry Claire…"

But she had already mounted her horse and rode off.

Nevermind. She would come around eventually. She still had feelings for him, or she wouldn't have invited him to see Jeremy. And he still had one card left to play—and that card was Tess.

Alex rubbed his hand as pain shot up his arm. But it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Alex had never felt pain like this before. He loved her so much, trusted her completely, how could she do this to him? He was replaying that kiss he had seen over and over in his mind. He almost didn't notice that he was about to trip over something. He altered his path so that he wouldn't trip and fall, but he looked a little closer at the object in his path. It was a person.

"Stevie?" He said. He recognized her curly red hair shining in the moon light. But there was no answer. He got down closer to the ground and pulled her hair away from her face, "Hey Stevie, can you hear me!" He called a little louder, but there was no answer.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wake up any time you like now cowgirl, you weigh more than a bloody horse!" Alex spoke to her as he carried her back to the ute. He was half expecting her to wake up and hit him for insulting her. But she didn't. He put her down in the front seat and tried one again to start the engine. But it was still frozen. He quickly went over his options. He could carry her back to Wilgul or Drovers, but it would be quicker for him to leave her here and go on foot to get help.

Claire couldn't help breathe sigh of relief as she reached Drovers. She felt that she had finally laid the past to rest. She was glad she had seen Jeremy. It broke her heart that he didn't remember her when he had been such a special part of her life. But she was so glad he was ok, more than ok, he was perfect. And she reassured herself that all those years ago she had made the right decision to give him back to his mother. It was worth the stress of the last few days to lay her mind at rest finally about that. Now she had got the message through to Michael. She had to resort to physical violence, but she had got the point across quite nicely. And now there was the future; Now there was Charlotte; and Alex. Right there and then Claire decided it was time for her and Alex to take the next step in their relationship. Now if only she could figure out what the hell was going on with Stevie, everything would be perfect. As Claire entered the kitchen she found Tess, Jodi and Kate gathered round the table drinking hot chocolate.

"Are the cattle ok?" Tess asked

"Cattle?" Claire repeated confused. "Oh yeah they are fine." She added as she remembered her story to Tess.

Before the conversation had got any further, Nick had burst in the kitchen.

"Have you guys seen Stevie? I found these up at the boundary fence near the national park." Nick laid the items on the table.

Tess relayed the story of how Stevie had taken Alex's ute then disappeared. Jodi and Kate suggested they should go out and look for her now, but before they could make plans Claire interrupted.

"Don't bother, she's not there, she's on a bus out of town."

Alex covered Stevie with a blanket and was about to set off on foot. As he turned his back to leave, he heard her calling him "Alex……."

"Bloody hell cowgirl, bout time you woke up. Are you ok?" He was so relieve to hear her speak.

"Alex….the ute…I'm sorry.." She stumbled

"Never mind that now….Listen you stay here ok and I will go get some help?" He told her.

"No. Don't go. He's coming back. He always comes back."

"He who?" Alex asked. But she was unconscious again.

In the distance Stevie heard Alex speaking to him. She heard him yelling at her to open her eyes, but she couldn't do it. She heard him ask "who", but she couldn't make herself speak to answer him. Daniel. That's who. Her brother. Her hero. The one person who believed in her and stood up for her no matter what. The one person she always thought she could count on. Well that wasn't quite true, there had been Carrie too. But Carrie was gone. There was only Danny left. And now he hated her. She had taken his son away from him, destroyed his marriage to his first wife, and sent him to jail. And now he wanted revenge. She had taken his baby and now he wanted hers. Now he wanted Rose. But Rose was safe with Michelle. That was the one thing Stevie was grateful for.

"What do you mean she's on the bus? How do you know that Claire? Did you see Stevie, Did you talk to her?" Tess asked

"Yes" Claire lied. It was easier for the moment than explaining how she had run into Michael in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere and he had told her that Stevie had taken the bus out of town.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Tess asked

"And what's her stuff doing all the way out there Claire?" Nick asked

"And why catch the bus when she had Alex's ute?" Tess wondered

"And how'd she get from the ute to the national park in one afternoon?" Nick continued.

"And why?" Tess added with sadness in her voice. If only she had tried harder to talk to Stevie today, maybe she could have stopped her leaving.

That was the one question Claire wanted the answer to desperately. Why? Claire was certain she was missing something big. Something right in front of her face.

Stevie had spent her life running from things, but Drovers Run had always been a refuge for her. Like the night Carrie died. Claire remembered Stevie climbing up the drain pipe to Claire's bedroom window that night. And when Claire had seen her face she knew something was terribly wrong. Claire asked her "Where's Carrie?" Stevie never came over without Carrie. And Claire was so jealous. She always wanted a sister. She tried not to remember that she had one, it was too painful to think of Tess growing up without her. It was strange how things turned out. Now Tess was here and Carrie was gone.

Stevie begged Claire to let her stay. And for three days Claire faked being sick and her and Stevie had hidden in Claire's room. Stevie hid in the closet when Meg or Jack came near, and no one noticed at first. But Jack had found out eventually. He called Stevie's parents, and he sent her home. Stevie begged him not to. He tried to explain that he had to, she should be with her family during this tragic time.

To this day Claire could vividly recall not only the look on Stevie's face, but the look on Jack's also. He cried as he told her she had to leave. He loved her and Carrie like daughters. Claire had only seen him cry once before, the night Ruth and Tess left. And only once since, the night before he died. Claire shook that memory from her head too.

And then there was that day, right before the car accident. Just when Stevie had first come to live on Drovers, and Claire and Tess had run into her on the stock route. Claire asked her "You were going to drop in weren't you" and Stevie replied "Yeah of course I was." But Claire had known it wasn't true. Stevie hadn't been to Drovers for years. Not since Jack had died. Not even for his funeral. And Claire had always wondered about that….

Claire was brought back to the present moment; the others were still throwing questions at her. Luckily no one was really expecting an answer because she was miles away. But then one question from Jodi caught her attention.

"And why did Stevie leave town without all that money?" Jodi voice trailed off, realize she had just given herself away that she and Kate had been snooping earlier through Stevie's things.

"What money?" Asked Claire, Tess and Nick in unison.

Alex didn't have to go far to find a horse in the top paddock of Drovers. It was an old slow horse that had been retired up here, but it was a horse and it was better than walking or freezing out here all night. He knocked the fence down to get the horse out. Claire would understand, it was an emergency. Claire Claire Claire….But he shut his mind to thinking about Claire, there was no time for that now. He had to get Stevie to a doctor. Then he would deal with Claire.


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel shook his head as he saw the sight in front of him. Stevie and Alex. He shouldn't have let her go like that. But Claire had called him. Claire. Anyway it hadn't occurred to him that anyone would find Stevie all the way out here, and she didn't have her phone to call anyone even if she could manage to get reception out here in the back of beyond. Stevie and Alex were on horseback riding towards Killarney. He was momentarily frustrated- but then he realized that he could use this to his advantage. He turned the possibilities over in his mind. Perhaps his sister would be useful to him after all. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked through the numbers. He was sure he had taken down the phone number. He had a hunch it might come in handy one day- and he was right. Finally he found the name- Sandra Kinsella.

"What money?" Claire repeated impatiently.

"Um the Fifteen thousand dollars." Kate answered.

"Fifteen thousand three hundred and seventy four dollars and eighty cents" Jodi clarified "We counted it." 

"We found it in the cottage. But we weren't snooping." Kate continued

"We were scared, so we went to the cottage, and the phone in the house wasn't working, and you all took off, someone set fire to the shed, and then we found the gun missing…." Jodi explained.

"Wait, the gun is missing?" Tess interrupted.

Claire found the key to the rifle cabinet and opened it- it was empty.

Rose sat down on the verandah and thought about that sms…._'your daughter is at drovers'. _But Stevie didn't have a daughter. Surely Alex hadn't been referring to Rose? Daniel had told her a long long time ago that Michelle and Tom weren't her real parents. Rose asked Michelle about it once. Michelle denied it, but wouldn't show Rose her birth certificate. It upset Michelle so much that Rose hadn't asked again. But Rose had asked her grandmother. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered her grandmother who had passed away last year. Rose would never forget her grandmother's words. _"You are my grand daughter Rose. Don't doubt that ever. Rose, listen to me. You must forget all about this. Never speak about this again. You don't want to know the answers to your questions."_

Rose trusted her grandmother, and this warning frightened her. And she tried to put it out of her mind. Tom and Michelle were good to her. She had it better than most kids her age. She was still curious. But she was scared of the truth. Because one day when she sat down and thought about it, she could only come up with one answer. Daniel must be her father. This horrified her so completely that she had never asked again about it. She decided she would play along with everyone's game, and she would just be Tom and Michelle's daughter. Because if Daniel was her father, she didn't want to know. But it had never, ever occurred to her that Stevie could be her mother.

As Claire shut the empty rifle cabinet there was a knock at the door. Michelle. Michelle introduced herself and asked for the children. Claire thought it odd that in all the years she had been friends with Carrie and Stevie, she had never actually met Michelle. Then again Stevie hadn't met Tess until recently either. For two friends who were so close, Stevie and Claire had a lot of family secrets between them.

Michelle carried the sleeping Jeremy to the car. Claire couldn't resist but ask her. "Where is his mother?"

Michelle looked slightly annoyed and replied "Waiting at my house."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Claire asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Michelle responded.

Claire stopped asking questions after that, Tess was giving her strange looks.

"So where is my daughter?" Michelle asked. "With Stevie I suppose."

"Stevie isn't here." Tess informed her.

"Figures. She never stays in one place for more than five minutes." Michelle declared.

With that Rose had appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sure she is coming back soon, perhaps you can stay the night, it's a long drive home." Tess offered.

Rose looked hopefully at Michelle. 

"No we will be going now. Come on Rose." Michelle spoke to the girl who had been standing silently in the doorway.

"Just let me try one more time to call Stevie, I'm sure she'd like to see you since you've come all this way." Tess spoke.

Tess quickly borrowed Nick's satelite phone and dialed the number of Stevie's mobile. As they heard the phone ringing they all turned to Rose, who suddenly remembered that she still had Stevie's phone in her pocket.

Alex had decided to ride to Killarney. It was a bit further than Wilgul or Drovers, but they could take the chopper into town to take Stevie to the Dr. And Alex supposed that at some point he'd have to call Drovers to explain that he had found Stevie. He just hoped Claire wouldn't answer the phone.

When they arrived at the hospital Stevie had protested that she didn't need to see a Dr. But Alex insisted.

"You don't have to stay Alex." She told him as he paced back and forward across the waiting room.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight cowgirl, do you know how long we've been looking for you today?" He asked. And with that he realized the time had come that he probably should call Claire. "I guess I better call Drovers…" He began.

"No!" She insisted. "Alex please don't call them. I don't want them to come all the way out here" Stevie begged him. She didn't really want to see Claire, or Daniel. She couldn't get it out of her head that Claire had invited Daniel to Drovers.

Alex shrugged. "Ok." He wasn't going to fight about it with her, plus he didn't want to speak to Claire either after seeing her kiss Daniel. Claire couldn't have been very worried about Stevie anyway, while Alex was out looking for Stevie, Claire was having a secret date with her new boyfriend.

"Hey Stevie can I ask you something?" He spoke

"Sure." She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" He asked as he sat down next to her in the waiting room.

"I don't have a brother." She sounded convincing. She'd said those words many times. She almost believed them herself now. She sincerely wished that it were true.

Alex almost believed her too. But he kept going.

"What about Daniel then?"

This time she couldn't hide her shock. How did Alex know about Daniel? She wished she was still unconscious so she wouldn't have to answer his questions.

"Oh. You mean him." She responded.


	25. Chapter 25

Nick had been gone a long time in the bathroom.

"I wonder what he's doing in there? Jodi asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know" Kate answered as they exchanged grins. They all needed to lighten up.

Claire walked to the foot of the staircase "Nick are you ok up there? Do you need some help, Tess will come help you" Claire joked.

"Claire!" Tess scolded her sister.

Nick emerged from the bathroom at that moment, and returned to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to get going, I remembered something I have to do." He announced.

"What?" Claire asked "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not" Nick answered, he looked slightly pale.

"Alright well, see you later then, thanks for your help." Claire told him.

Nick couldn't tell if Claire was genuinely thanking him, or being sarcastic because he was running out on them. He stood for a moment in the kitchen.

"Thought you were leaving?" Claire asked him, but on seeing his face she softened "Is everything ok Nick?" 

"Yeah" he answered quickly "I just need Tess to give me a hand for a minute, Tess will you walk me out?"

Jodi, Kate and Claire smiled to themselves.

"Yeah Nick, Its hard to find your horse on your own, after all he is right outside in the front paddock there. You better take Tess to help you." Claire teased "I think we can spare Tess for an important job like that." She added with a laugh.

Tess was going bright red in the face, but she was smiling. So were the others. All but Nick who had a strange look of confusion and horror on his face. Tess didn't need much persuasion to follow Nick out of the house. They heard the others teasing them all the way down to the paddocks.

"Well at least we gave them something to talk about." Tess remarked as she wondered why Nick would want to be alone with her. "What's up?" Tess asked him, realizing for the first time that something was wrong.

"It's Alex." Nick answered.

"Stevie?" Alex asked her

"What?" She replied. 

"I need to know something." He stated.

"What?" She repeated again.

"I need to know what Daniel is capable of. He is hanging around Drovers with Tess, and Charlotte and Claire, and I need to know what he's doing there." Concern was evident in his voice.

"He wouldn't hurt Claire." Stevie told him. That was one thing Stevie was fairy certain of.

"How can you be so sure, look what he did to you." Alex reminded her. 

_Don't make me say it Alex,_ "He loves her, he wouldn't hurt her."

"How long ago was it, that they were together?" He asked

Stevie could tell this conversation was painful for him "About 5 Years ago" She answered.

"For how long?" He asked

"I don't know." Stevie told him truthfully.

Alex wasn't convinced that Daniel wouldn't hurt Claire. But he reminded himself that Daniel and Claire did have a history, and if Daniel had done anything to Claire there was no way Claire would let him around BOM. 

"What about the others?" Alex asked trying to forget about Claire. She was a big girl and she had made her own decisions, she could live with the consequences. "What about Charlotte? What about Tess?" Alex asked.

Stevie stopped to consider this for a moment. What would Daniel do to Tess if she got in his way?

"Wait a minute. Slow down. Alex is out of town?" She asked.

Nick nodded.

"And he didn't say goodbye to anyone, even you or Claire?"

Nick nodded again

"And he told you….that its over with him and Claire?"

Nick nodded again

"And Stevie is with him?"

"And he's not coming back anytime soon?"

Nick nodded, he had explained it seven times already and now finally it was sinking in for Tess.

"But Claire is so happy…she said earlier…" Tess voice trailed off "she doesn't know? He broke it off with her and ran our on her and didn't have the decency to tell her?" Tess asked horrified, she knew what this would do to her sister. "I just cant believe it, was he drunk?"

"I don't think so, and the chopper is missing, and so are Alex and Stevie, so …" Nick added.

"Stevie." Tess mumbled under her breath. "You don't think Alex and Stevie………?" Tess began but couldn't finish the sentence…. "No way" she decided.

"Well I don't know, I cant believe Alex would take off like that and not talk to Claire, so I really don't know what is going on." Nick remarked.

"Why are you telling me Nick?" She asked but her heart sank and she realized the answer before he spoke.

"Well, someone's gotta tell Claire." Nick looked hopefully to her.

No way, she thought to herself, how could she be the one to hurt Claire like that. But how could she keep it from her sister? Sooner of later ….and probably sooner… Claire would wonder where he is…and they would have to tell everyone that Stevie was with Alex, they were all so worried about finding her….and what about tomorrow when Claire couldn't get hold of him, she would worry….there was no way out of it.

"Try calling him again" Tess told Nick.

"Phone is off" Nick added with a shrug.

"Call Stevie." Tess insisted

"Her phone is here remember Tess?" Nick reminded her.

"Tell me again Nick, tell me everything he said!" Tess pleaded with him. 

Nick sighed and for the 8th time repeated word for word the conversation with Alex. Almost. He left out the bit about the dangerous guy, not wanting to scare Tess. Nick wondered to himself if that was the guy who set the fire.

After hearing the story again, Tess thought for a little while, then she said with certainty, 

"No way Ryan, if _your_ brother wants to tell _my_ sister something like that he can damn well do it himself!"

"Tell me what Tess?" Claire's voice interrupted them. Tess turned to her sister, who was smiling slightly amused, but then Claire saw the look on Tess' face, and her face fell "What's going on?" She asked.


	26. Chapter 26

Claire hesitated at the door of Killarney. It had only been hours since Tess had told her about the phone call from Alex. Tess hadn't wanted to tell at first. But Claire had made her. She was now wishing she didn't. It made no sense to her. Alex wouldn't leave her like that. She refused to believe it. There was something going on with Alex and Stevie, something she couldn't quite figure out.

She had tried to call Alex, he hadn't answered or returned her calls. Nick and Tess looked at her with such pity, they believed Alex had left her, just walked out without saying goodbye. But Claire wouldn't believe it. Finally she decided to come and speak to Harry. And find out where Alex was. If Alex had taken the chopper, Harry was sure to know about it.

Tess tried to stop her sister leaving , and offered to go with her, but Claire had asked her to mind Charlotte. Now that Claire had been told about the phone call, Nick decided it was time to tell Tess the rest of the conversation. Nick found her on the verandah. She had been acting strangely around him since she found out about Alex's phone call. As if it was his fault that his brother was such an idiot.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Tess realized she had spoken harshly to Nick, and apologized.

"Sorry, what is it?" She asked. She hadn't meant to be rude to him. It wasn't his fault that Alex had just taken off like that. But it had really shattered her faith in love. Alex and Claire had the perfect life, the perfect love. And if Alex could break Claire's heart like that...Tess just couldn't comprehend it….and what could Nick do to her heart if she gave him the chance? It was better to keep her distance.

"Alex told me something else, that there is a guy hanging around Drovers, the same guy that came to the door the other day, do you remember, and Alex and I helped him start his car. Have you seen anyone hanging around?" Nick asked her.

"No. I haven't seen anyone, and I never saw the guy that day so I don't know what he looks like." Tess told him.

Nick tried to recall the description of the guy, but he hadn't paid much attention either. "Just be careful, maybe he had something to do with the fire." Nick warned her. "I think I should stay tonight."

"Maybe he had something to do with Alex and Stevie disappearing?" Tess asked hopefully, wanting to grasp onto any explanation, no matter how bizarre, anything that would mean that Alex hadn't just walked out on Claire.

Nick shrugged his shoulders "Maybe so."

Harry invited Claire in. Claire had come straight to the point.

"Where is Alex?"

Harry looked a little stunned.

"Well hello to you too Claire." He responded.

"Where is Alex?" She asked again.

She would find Alex and find out what was going on. There was something not right. It didn't make sense. She tried frantically to think of another explanation. Everything had been so strange lately, so many weird things happening. There had to be another explanation. Alex wouldn't do this to her. After everything that had happened, she wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe Alex had just walked out on her like that without a word, she wouldn't believe it until he looked into her eyes and told her.

"I'm not sure Claire, I thought the two of you had taken the chopper." Harry told her.

Sandra spoke up from behind him "Alex called just a while ago, I forgot to tell you Harry. He is in Adelaide. With Stevie. He said to send one of the farm hands to collect the chopper." It wasn't quite true, Alex hadn't called. But after Sandra had spoken to Michael she had made some calls. It was a small town, and people talk. Especially people who owe her a favor. She had found out from a nurse at the hospital that Alex and Stevie had headed to Adelaide in the chopper.

This didn't surprise Claire totally, as Nick had already told her that Alex and Stevie were together. She tried to ignore it when Tess suggested that Alex and Stevie were "together together". Alex wouldn't do that to her, and Stevie was her best friend. There was another explanation, Claire was sure of it.

Harry swore under his breath "Bloody Alex thinks he can help himself to my chopper any time he feels like taking his girlfriends away for the weekend." He suddenly remembered Claire was standing there "Sorry Claire, you know what Alex is like, he's always had a lot of, um, friends."

Sandra spoke again "Send the new farm hand to Adelaide to get the choppe, he has a pilot licence." She suggested. "Claire would you like some tea?"

Claire shook her head to decline Sandra's offer of tea. Why was everyone so convinced that he was cheating on her, With Stevie? "I'm going too, to Adelaide. Where is this farm hand?" She asked. She would get to the bottom of this, one way or the other.

Claire got in the car with the farm hand. It would be a long drive to Adelaide. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, and it was a few minutes before she looked over at the man in the car. Michael!

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I know I told you I would leave town, but Harry offered me this job, and I need the money Claire, don't be angry." He begged her.

She shrugged her shoulders. At the moment she really didn't care if Michael wanted to work at Killarney. All she thought about was finding Alex and getting to the bottom of this.

Michael couldn't believe his luck! He was counting on going to Adelaide to get the chopper, Sandra had promised to arrange that. But this was priceless! Claire McLeod was with him. They would be alone for hours on the drive. And he may not need to go through with the rest of his plan after all.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex waited in the waiting room for some news about Stevie. His head hurt as he thought back over the events of the day.

_Claire,_ seeing her kiss that knob, that had cut him deep, deeper than he thought anything could cut him. He hadn't realized how completely he had given his heart to her, to BOM. And now it was as if his whole world, his family, had been snatched out from under him. He thought back to that day at the show, the day Claire had the horse riding accident. That moment she told him she was going back to Peter. He was hurt and angry at that moment. But this, this shattered him. Because he had given her everything this time.

_Daniel_. What kind of a man would do something like that to his own sister? To Alex's best mate? Seeing Stevie like that made his blood boil. Alex was sure going to catch up with Daniel when all this was over. And how could Claire be involved with that scum? The same question he had asked about Peter. And he realized that Claire hadn't always had the best track record with men. She was an easy target. He had to warn her, or do something. But would she listen, it would sound like he was just the crazed jilted jealous ex. At least he had warned Nick. And for the moment that would have to do.

So many other things hung in his mind. The fire in that shed. Stevie on the cliff top. Rose at Drovers…Alex made a mental note he would have to tell Stevie about that at some point, but for now it would only upset her, since she couldn't be there, and Alex was pretty certain Rose would have gone home by now. Things just didn't add up at Drovers Run lately. But Alex couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong. But he was certain this 'Daniel' had something to do with it.

But for now he would take care of Stevie. So here he sat, in the waiting room, waiting for news on his "wife". He had told the Nurses that Stevie was his wife. It just slipped out. They wouldn't have let him spend all this time her if he said she was his mate. And he couldn't stand the thought of her waking up alone after the operation after everything that had happened. Why hadn't she come to him if her brother was giving her a hard time? He would have protected her, he would have killed the bastard. Alex got the message that Harry was sending someone to pick up the chopper. Harry mustn't be happy that Alex 'borrowed' it without asking. Still, he and Stevie would be fine without the chopper. He would make sure no one would hurt her again.

Claire and Michael didn't speak much on the trip. Claire wasn't in the mood for talking, and Michael seemed to realize and respect it. It was a long drive, and all the way Claire's thoughts were filled with Alex. Why had he left her without a word? Why did he take the chopper, what were he and Stevie doing in Adelaide? What was going on with Stevie full stop? Why had Jeremy showed up with Rose? What was Michael doing here at that exact moment Jeremy was here? What was Michael doing here at all? But all those questions faded, and one thought resounded- Alex. And how much she wanted to be in his arms right now.

They arrived at the airfield and collected the chopper. Claire wasn't satisfied with this, after all, she hadn't wanted the chopper, she wanted Alex. Some clever questions provided the information that Alex was at the hospital. A flood of panic filled Claire's mind. Had something happened to Alex? Was he ok? She knew only one thing, she had to find out. Michael realized he was risking his job at Killarney to take this detour, but after all he hadn't really wanted the job, only to get closer to the McLeod sisters. And now here was a chance. Michael offered to drive Claire to the hospital. She gratefully accepted, as she could hardly stand up, let alone drive a car. The chopper was left behind for the moment as the two of them headed towards the hospital.

The hospital was huge, a lot bigger than Fisher hospital. And Claire realized it wouldn't be possible to just walk in and see Alex straight away. After 30 minutes at the information desk enquiring about Alex, the now agitated receptionist was explaining for the hundredth time there was no patient by that name, unless there was a different spelling. _How many ways can you spell Ryan?_ Claire thought to herself. Then she had another idea. And asked after Stevie. If Claire hadn't been so intent on finding Alex she would have seen the look of disdain on Michael face at the mention of Stevie. But, it went unnoticed.

If finding the information about Alex and Stevie had been difficult, finding the orthopaedic ward was a nightmare. For a moment thoughts of Alex were forgotten as she hoped and prayed Stevie was alright. How many wards could one hospital have? There were more patients here in this building then living in the whole of Gungellan. And Claire felt more lost than ever before. And she knew that 'lost' feeling would continue until she saw him. Alex. And then she wouldn't be lost anymore.

Claire doubted she would have been able to find the ward if Michael hadn't been there, and for once she was so grateful for his company, and she smiled weakly at him as he led the way through endless corridors. When they arrived at the ward, Michael excused himself to give Claire and Alex some time. That's what he told her. But he had some unfinished business with his sister to sort out.

"Mr Ryan,…." Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by the nurse calling his name.

"Is it my wife, is she alright?" He asked, concerned.

"She is fine, you can see her soon." The nurse reassured him "But there is someone here to see you."

Alex followed the nurse puzzled, who would be here to see him? They entered the corridor, but it was empty.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Ryan. She was just here. I don't know where she went." The nurse explained confused.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back to the waiting room. As he turned he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

Claire let those words sink into her head 'my wife' , had Alex said 'my wife'? As in Stevie? His wife? Claire couldn't comprehend it, she just wanted to run. She turned and headed down the first of eight flights of stairs. Determined never to look back.

Alex couldn't control himself as he recognized Daniel standing in the hospital corridor. Just thinking what he had done to Stevie, and now he had his sights on Claire and BOM, Alex saw red. He wasn't in control anymore. His fist connected with Daniel's jaw. Daniel just smiled. This angered Alex further who threw him to the ground and hit him again. Security intervened and pulled Alex off him. Daniel insisted he wanted Alex charged with assault, and Alex found himself being taken to the police station.

Daniel smiled one more time to himself as he watched Alex being led away, and headed down the stairs following Claire. He had heard the "wife" exchange, and it couldn't have been more perfect. And now he had managed to get Alex arrested also. He wiped the smile from his face as he caught up with Claire at the car.

"Claire…"He began as he unlocked the car.

"Lets just go get the chopper, I need to get home to my baby" Claire told him as she got in the car.

Stevie woke up alone. For a moment she wondered if this week had all been a nightmare. But her arm was hurting, her head was hurting, and something deep inside her told her that all this was terribly real.

She called out "Claire.." in a weak voice. Why she called for Claire she wasn't sure. But Claire was her best friend, the one who was always there for her, the one she wanted to be by her side right now.

A nurse came over to by her side. "Your husband has been called away, I'm sure he will be here soon. Get some rest"

My dusband? Stevie thought to herself? Have I been in a coma or something? Lat time I looked I didn't have a husband. The anaesthetic had made her groggy, and she quickly glanced to her fingers looking for a wedding ring. She found none, only bandages covering her arm, and some of the events of that day came back to her. Alex had brought her here, but where was he? Had he left her here all alone. He promised he wouldn't leave her here. There was no reason for him to be any different to any of the other people in her life, but still she was hurt that he wasn't here. She tried to rest but her arm was hurting. She looked over to the bedside table, and there was a note. With her good arm she picked it up and opened it. It was written in red pen, and the words jumped off the page and seized her heart

"_My dearest little red riding hood….."_

Claire was trying not to cry, and she focused all her energy on being angry. Alex had betrayed her, Stevie had betrayed her. Her phone was ringing, it was Tess. But she couldn't answer it. She couldn't explain this to Tess over the phone, and she didn't want to talk in front of Michael. But the journey would be over soon, the chopper would be a lot quicker than the car. Then she could get back to BOM, and Tess, and Drovers, and get on with her life without Alex Ryan. She could feel Michael staring at her, as they got in the chopper.

"What are you staring at!" She demanded coldly. It was then she saw his black eye. She was fairly certain it wasn't there before. "What happened to you?" She asked out of politeness really, she didn't really care.

"Alex hit me." He simply stated.

At the mention of his name Claire shivered. Would she ever be able to hear his name without the knife cutting through her heart.

"Why?" She asked

"I'm sorry, I overheard the conversation with the nurse, and I ran into Alex, and I confronted him for two timing you. And he hit me." Michael said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Claire mumbled, although she didn't know why she should apologize for Alex's behavior. He always had a temper.

Claire burst into tears, and Michael embraced her. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of him. She wanted to be home with Tess, but her tears wouldn't be stopped. And Michael held her and comforted her. And then he smiled at her as he helped her into the chopper, and didn't mention it again. And Claire could have hugged him for that, just for being there, for not saying 'I told you so', for hitting Alex, for everything. And she started to realize why she had been attracted to him in the first place.

About half way home Michael turned to her.

"Claire, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to ask you something."

"What?" She replied without thinking.

"Alex, his wife, is it your friend, the one with the red hair?"

Claire sighed deeply "Yeah, my best friend. Stevie."

"I know this isn't the time you want to hear this, but I think there's something else you should know. About Stevie, and about the death of your father."

This was the last thing Claire had expected to hear. Her mind was so confused she had to ask him to repeat himself. She was dealing with the collapse of her whole world, why was he bringing up things about Jack's death now.

"What?" Claire asked him

"I don't want to hurt you any more Claire, but I think you should know. Your friend, Stevie, she killed your father." He announced.


	28. Chapter 28

Claire hadn't really been interested in Michael's detailed account of Jack's death, which was fortunate as he hadn't thought out exactly all the details properly yet. He counted himself lucky that Claire was so angry at Stevie right at this moment, that she simply accepted what he told her. She was also so distraught about Alex that she didn't care to hear every detail of Stevie's involvement in Jack's death. Michael thought to himself he would have to be careful how he handled it from here, he didn't want to incriminate himself. 

As much as he wanted to be with Claire, and Claire needed a shoulder to cry on, he couldn't let himself be seen by Tess, not just yet, it would look suspicious. And he would need Tess' help later on. So he dropped her back at Killarney and let her drive herself back home to Drovers Run. He didn't mind being in hiding for the moment. It reminded him of the early days, it was sort of romantic. He enjoyed those days hiding out on Drovers Run with Claire. And they could have stayed there for ever, happily ever after, if it wasn't from the interference of his sister and Claire's father. Jack had paid for getting in the way, But Stevie still hadn't learned her lesson obviously.

Stevie lay in the hospital room for what felt like years. In reality it was only a matter of hours. She counted the cracks in the ceiling, and thought about what she would do next, what she could do next. Everything had been such a confusing mess before, but now, with the effects of the pain killing drugs, her mind was even more confused. She looked at the note Daniel had left her. It was strange and it didn't make sense. But that wasn't unusual from him.

'_My dearest little red riding hood. You can never run from me, and you can never hide. I will always find you. Call Claire. I know you want to.'_

She thought about that for a moment. She did want to call Claire. How did he know that? And why did he want her to? She realized it was a trap, that he had probably got to Claire, and warped her mind. But after reading his note, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She was desperate and alone, and the one person she wanted to talk to more than anyone was Claire. So she reached for the phone and tried to remember the phone number at Drovers Run.

Claire arrived home. It was late, she went into the nursery and picked up her little girl. Charlotte stirred in her arms and Claire rocked her back to sleep. She looked up and Tess was standing at the door. Tess took Charlotte from her sisters arms and put her back in the crib. 

"Well. What happened?" Tess asked.

Claire burst into tears. Tess embraced her, waiting for her to calm down and explain what was going on. But Tess realized that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Alex tried to calm down. He was so angry, but that wasn't helping him get out of this police station. He took a few deep breaths, composed himself and signed the paperwork.

He could have killed that guy. He should have. What the hell was Claire thinking being with a loser like that. It hurt him that Claire would see anyone behind his back, but that loser? That was something else. What is he tried to hurt her or Charlotte or Tess?

Tess was stunned. This was crazy. She tried not to laugh. Alex and Stevie? Married? How ridiculous. When would they have time to get a marriage license for one thing... or time to get married for that matter? And wasn't Stevie still married to Jarred until the paperwork was final next month? Tess had seen Alex and Stevie earlier that week, and they were certainly not 'together'. Tess was very certain of that!

"That's bullshit Claire!" Tess tried to be the voice of reason, but Claire didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear it Tess." Claire echoed the thought in Tess' mind. "I don't care about the details. They betrayed me. Two of the people I trusted most in the entire world. I am so stupid, first Peter, and now…"Claire couldn't bring herself to speak his name. "And you were right about Stevie, I never should have let her stay here. She was probably after Alex all along. And if you knew what she did to dad…." Claire was interrupted as the phone rang.

Claire picked it up "What?" She answered abruptly. She didn't stop to think who would be calling at this ridiculous hour.

Claire heard the voice on the other end of the line "Claire. It's Stevie."

Claire paused for a moment. How dare she have the audacity to call after everything that she had done. "You are dead to me." Claire said calmly, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tess asked.

Claire burst into tears. Her world was falling apart around her. First Peter lied to her about being married, now Alex was cheating on her, Stevie betrayed her, her father was dead, Tess thought she was crazy. Shw was angry and hurt and if it wasn't for Charlotte she wouldn't have known how to go on. Tess tried to comfort her sister with words, but they fell on deaf ears. She held her as she cried, and then took her upstairs to sleep. Maybe in the morning things would seem clearer. 

Stevie put the phone down. She shouldn't have been surprised. Daniel had got to her. The same way he got to every other important person in her life. Even Michelle, her very own sister. But it still shocked her, the cold way Claire spoke to her. It was only hours ago Claire was saying "You're my sister, I love you, I want to help you, Drovers is your home." Stevie should have known better than to believe it. All her hopes and dreams of a new life on Drovers Run had come crashing down around her. And she wished she had left that day that Claire asked her to. She wished she never came back. Because leaving now was so much harder. Now she was saying goodbye to her home and her family all over again. Daniel had probably got to Alex too, that's why he had disappeared.

But worse things had happened to her in her life, and she had to pick up the pieces and go on. This time would be no different. She told herself she would be ok. She would just have to be more careful about getting close to people in the future. That was her big mistake. She told herself in a month she wouldn't even remember Drovers Run. But she didn't really believe it. And she wondered why she should even bother picking up the pieces and starting again. But then there was Rose. And she tried to close her eyes and sleep and think of her beautiful little girl.

Alex snuck in the hospital after leaving the police station. It was way past visiting hours, but a few winks to the nurse at the desk and he had got in. Stevie was asleep. He felt bad that he hadn't been here when she came out of surgery. He promised he wouldn't leave her. But he was here now. He couldn't think about Claire and BOM, and he couldn't imagine ever showing his face back home. If he saw Daniel again he would kill him. And if he saw Claire with him it would kill him. So for now he focused his energy on the fact that Stevie needed him, she didn't have anyone else. So he sat beside her bedside as she slept. He would make sure Daniel didn't hurt her again. He would make sure Daniel didn't hurt anyone again. He didn't know quite how he would do it, but he would, or die trying. 


	29. Chapter 29

Stevie drifted in and out of a dream world. Her life flashed before her eyes.

_Her early memories were happy. She thought her family was so normal. That her family was just like any other, and even better than most. She adored her big sister Carrie. She followed Carrie everywhere. She never imagined she would have to live life without her sister leading the way. Michelle never had much time for the two younger girls, but that never bothered them, they had each other. And Stevie suspected that Michelle was secretly jealous that the two younger siblings were so close._

And then there was Daniel. Everyone should have a big brother like Daniel to look out for them. The girls were never picked on at school, Daniel made sure of that. He told them stories as they fell asleep, took them to the park on the weekends, helped them with their homework, did their chores so they could play, and piggybacked them home from school when they were too tired to walk. He made Stevie feel that she could do anything. And every night as she said her prayers she thanked God for a big brother like Daniel. But somewhere things had gone horribly wrong. She still had difficulty reconciling the Daniel that stood before her now with her childhood image of her big brother. 

Everything changed when Carrie died. Stevie had been 14. Losing Carrie was bad enough. But finding that letter was devastating. She should have known something was wrong, she should have done something. She did nothing, and now Carrie was gone forever. And even to this day it was hard for Stevie to accept that fact, and she half expected to see her walk in the door at any minute.

Stevie had tried to forget a lot of things about that night Carrie died. She had heard Daniel and Carrie arguing that night. She played the scene over in her head. She could see their faces in her mind, but she couldn't recall the words. She had long ago suppressed them. She hadn't seen them argue before, not like that night. She remembered walking in to the room. She asked what was going on. Carrie was crying. No one answered her. Carrie left. Stevie started to follow after her. Daniel grabbed her arm "Let her go" Daniel whispered. The look in his eyes haunted her to this day. Carrie drove off, and never came back. That was the end for her. Such a bright young person with her whole future ahead of her. And it was so senseless.

It was nearly a year later that Rose had been born. When Carrie was young she had always wanted a daughter called Rose. When Stevie saw her little girl for the first time, she knew instantly that the only name for her was "Rose". Rose Caroline. Stevie looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. And for the first time since Carrie died, she smiled. She finally saw a reason to go on, to hope, to live. She was so determined to make a good life for this tiny little person who was counting on her to make the world a safe place.

She tried so hard to hold on to Rose. But with no support from her family, it proved to be too much. She eventually gave in to Michelle's offer. Not because it was all too hard looking after Rose, but simply because she thought it was in Rose's best interests. Stevie had regretted it ever since. But for now Rose was happy, she had a family, and Stevie had nothing to offer her. 

After Stevie finally relented and gave Rose to Michelle, her family disowned her. She wasn't surprised at her parents. They had keep in touch with her only to keep contact with their grand daughter. And now that Rose was with Michelle, they had no use for Stevie. She was a disgrace to the family name. But when Daniel turned his back on her, that had really hurt. He was the one person who always told her that he would never abandon her, that he's always stick up for her an take care of her. And she had believed him.

To this day she wasn't sure if he had lied about that all along, or if he'd just changed his mind somewhere along the way. He cut her out of his life completely. He didn't yell and scream like her parents had done. He just ignored her as if she was invisible, he treated her as if she never existed. And that was the worst punishment she could imagine. She would rather have him hate her or yell and scream, or something! Anything. Being invisible to Daniel was the hardest thing to come to terms with. But it would have been so much better to stay invisible to him. And now she longed for those days back where she was nothing to him.

Things changed one night. One night she made a mistake, an error in judgment. She didn't regret it, in the end good things am out of it. But since that night Daniel had been out for her blood.

She was back in her home town. She always came home on the anniversary of Carrie's death. Rosie was having a birthday party too. She was 5. Her little baby was growing up. Stevie hadn't been invited. Michelle had every excuse under the sun as to why it just wasn't possible for Stevie to spend time with Rose. Stevie was a stranger to her. She could have made an issue out of the party. But why? To feel like an unwelcome guest at her own daughter's birthday? She had a gift for Rose, and asked Michelle to pass it on. But somehow she doubted it would happen.

Then she got the call from Daniel's wife, begging her to baby-sit for little Jeremy. Daniel was out of town, and Jeremy's mother was called away to a family emergency. Stevie liked Daniel's wife, they had been friends. But she knew Daniel wouldn't be happy knowing they were still in contact. If Daniel had his way Stevie would never know that Jeremy existed.

She agreed to baby-sit after hearing the desperation in the woman's voice. Half an hour later she was sitting in Daniel's house. She looked around at her brother's house; the brother she had once been so close to. Her eyes were drawn to the photos on the wall. There were pictures of their parents, of Danny and Shell, of Michelle and Rose, of Daniel and his wife, and baby Jeremy. There were no photos of her, no photos of Carrie. Her heart ached as she thought of her sister. She turned away from the photos to the sweet sleeping baby in her arms. Jeremy. He was a beautiful baby. Holding that baby in her arms, everything seemed right. For a moment she forgot about her shattered family. It was amazing how a sleeping baby made everything seem so peaceful. And it reminded Stevie of Rose at that age, and the time when Rose had belonged to her.

It was that moment she decided now was the time to get Rose back. It had been too long. She didn't want Rose growing up as a stranger to her. She appreciated all that Michelle had done for Rose. Whatever disagreements there were between the two sisters, there was no denying that Michelle loved Rose. But it was time for Rose to be with her mother. She smiled as she imagined taking Rose far away with her, and of all the things they would do together. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the car.

Jeremy had been sleeping for an hour, but she didn't want to put him down. There was something so peaceful about a sleeping baby in her arms. When she heard the front door opening she put Jeremy in his crib. It didn't occur to her that it would be Daniel. She thought he was out of town. She decided she better tidy up a bit, and quickly picked up the baby toys and opened what she thought was a toy box. She placed the toys and stuffed animals inside, and then something at the bottom of the box caught her attention. She pulled out a small package. Instantly she recognized the contents of the package. She had lived on the streets for weeks at a time when she had no where to go, and she knew how to recognize heroin. And it wasn't just a little bit. There was thousands of dollars worth stashed away in this child's toy box.

She was so engrossed in her discovery she forgot that she had heard the door open. She hadn't heard the footsteps creeping up behind her. If Daniel hadn't caught her at the moment, she wondered what she would have done. He had hurt her badly, but he was still her hero. And she wondered if she would have just forgotten all about it. But she never had the opportunity to face that dilemma. Everything happened quickly from that point. He never asked what she was doing in his house, or what she had found in the box. He didn't say a word.

"Danny…" She began, her voice trembling. So many times she had spoken his name in her life, it just rolled off her tongue, and the sound of his name was still so sweet to her. He put his hand over his mouth to silence her, and dragged her to the kitchen. No one spoke from that time. Everything was so silent. Until she knocked a lamp off the table. It shattered on the floor, and woke the baby. Daniel pulled a knife from the kitchen draw.

That when his wife had come home. Neither of them had heard her arrive due to the sound of Jeremy's crying. And she walked into the kitchen completely unprepared for what she would find. She stood in shock as she saw her husband with a knife at his sisters throat. It was silent except for the baby's cries. It seemed like a life time that everyone stood still. Daniel dropped the knife when he saw his wife, and Stevie ran.

His wife left Daniel that night, she took Jeremy and took out a restraining order. Stevie often wondered if Daniel had been violent towards her as well. Or maybe she knew about the drugs. Whatever the reason she left, Daniel had always blamed Stevie for it.

That began three years of running for her life and hiding from him. She ran and he followed tormenting her for destroying his family. She was scared to visit Rose, fearing it would put her in danger. She moved from place to place, never stopping in one place for too long, never making friends.

Then all of a sudden he stopped. Days turned into weeks, and still she hadn't heard from her brother. Stevie was momentarily relieved that Daniel seemed to have found another pass time. She could finally get on with her life without looking over her shoulder every five minutes waiting for him to strike. It was then she got the phone call from Daniel's wife. Daniel had kidnapped Jeremy.

Stevie felt awful for her, she knew the pain of being separated from your child. And she was scared for Jeremy, she didn't want him turning into a monster like his father. But there really was nothing she could do. It was only by accident she stumbled across Jeremy at Drovers Run, 5 years ago when she had come to visit Claire McLeod.


	30. Chapter 30

Stevie could sense someone watching her. She was frightened to open her eyes at first. Suddenly she was aware of strange noises in the background, and a sharp pain in her arm. She remembered she was in the hospital. Slowly she opened her eyes, fearing that she would find Daniel's eyes starting back at her. She blinked a couple of times to focus. Relief flooded her mind when she realized it was Alex sitting beside her. 

"Hey" He said.

It wasn't much in the way of conversation; but the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, and the way he gently squeezed her hand conveyed far more than words ever could. And suddenly it frightened her that Alex was here, almost as much as if Daniel himself had been sitting beside her. Alex was her best mate, and he was a great friend. He was almost like a big brother to all the girls at Drovers. That's how Stevie had come to see him. And something about that frightened her. Something about having someone that she cared about and trusted, and someone that stood by her side and promised that he's always be there for her. Because it reminded her of Daniel. And she couldn't stand to lose another person like than from her life.

The only other person she had counted on and valued so deeply in her life was Claire. Claire's words from the earlier phone conversation came flashing back in Stevie's mind.  
_  
"You are dead to me" _

Those words cut right through her heart. Once again she wished for anything than to be invisible to Claire. She wished for an argument, yelling, screaming, having to clean the troughs for three years to make up for whatever it was she had done wrong...but being dead to her was the worst.

And as frightened as she was that Alex too would disappear from her life, at that moment she was just so glad to have someone beside her that she could have hugged him. She smiled weakly back at him. It was then she noticed his split lip and back eye 

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had stuff to do..." He nervously explained.

"I mean your face..." She clarified.

"Don't worry about that cowgirl." He told her. "Just get some rest."

Claire woke early the next day. Well truthfully she hadn't really slept. She had closed her eyes and lay still when she heard Tess checking up on her. She was afraid to sleep, afraid to dream. Afraid to dream of her happy life that only yesterday seemed as perfect as a fairytale. Afraid to wake up and remember...So she lay awake.

Eventually she could no longer stand laying there torturing herself with images of Alex and Stevie. She got up early. She had always been an early morning person. And she had to 'do' something. After Peter, she had fallen apart. But this time she had Charlotte, and she had to keep going no matter how much her heart was breaking. She couldn't afford to lose the plot now. So she had to get up out of bed, to stop feeling sorry for herself, and to keep doing something. Anything. BOM woke early too, and Claire took her daughter to the stables. Claire cleaned out the stables as BOM sat in her stroller playing with her teddy bear. The one Alex gave her.

Claire wanted to snatch the toy from the child, but Charlotte loved that bear, Charlotte loved Alex. Claire pushed thoughts of Alex out of her head. She worked fast and furiously. The stables had never been so clean. She didn't hear Tess creep up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked.

"Cleaning the stables" Claire replied, thinking to herself that was a redundant question. What did it look like she was doing for crying out loud?

"Are you ok?" Tess asked.

"Of course" Claire replied again. Another redundant question. Did it look like she was ok? 

Tess sighed and wondered why she even bothered asking. "Lets go inside, I've made breakfast."

"No you go, take BOM, I have something I need to do first." Claire said with determination.

Rose sat in her room. She had been grounded for the rest of her life. Well it felt like it anyway. Michelle was so angry that Rose had taken Jeremy and ran away. So Rose was confined to her room. But she didn't mind, it gave her time to think. So many confusing thoughts raced through her mind. Was Stevie her mother? Where was Stevie? Had Daniel done something to her? How could Rose find her? And find out the truth? Michelle wasn't big on truth. That much Rose knew for certain. And any questions, about Stevie, about Daniel, about Jeremy...only made Michele angry, which in turn made life worse for Rose.

What was Rose going to do about Jeremy? She had heard Michelle talking to Daniel. She hadn't heard the whole conversation, but she had heard enough to realize that Daniel was planning to take Jeremy, with Michelle's help. And his mother didn't have any idea. The only one who could stop it was Rose, but what could she do. She had tried taking Jeremy, and going to Stevie. Rose hadn't planned much beyond that. Only that they'd go to Stevie, and Stevie would know what to do. But now Rose was on her own. And things were suddenly a whole lot more difficult.

Rose was taken from her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away" she called out wearily without moving from her bed.

She heard the door open and rolled her eyes. She turned to the door and saw Jeremy standing there in his Pajamas.

"Can I come in Rosie?" He asked nervously.

She smiled, it was hard to say no to such a cute kid, "Sure" She said.

He sat up on the bed next to her. "Want me to tell you a story?" He asked

"Sure" She answered again, although truthfully it was the last thing she felt like. But it's not like she was getting anywhere with her plans, so she sat up and prepared herself to act interested in his story.

He thought for a moment then frowned "I can't think of any. Can I tell you a secret instead?"

"Sure" Rose answered. And made a mental note to answer something other than "Sure" next time the kid talked to her. She wasn't really working hard to act like she was interested.

"You have to promise not to tell" He warned her.

"I promise" she agreed, not really interested in what this secret could be. She had bigger things on her mind.

He took deep breath and lowered his voice. "I took something. From your Aunt's house. I know its wrong to steal but I thought we might need it...to get home.. because we didn't have any money for the bus ticket..." 

Rose laughed to herself. They wouldn't have needed money for the bus ticket home. Stevie was supposed to take them far away. Money for the bus was the furthest thing from Rose's mind. Even if it all went wrong (which it did), she was sure someone would drag them home, and she had been right.

"….do you think your aunt will be mad? Well anyway you can give it back to her now. Since we don't need it."

"Give what back?" Rose asked slightly curious.

"I'll show you Rosie" He ran out of the room and came back with his back pack. He tipped the bag upside down and more money than Rose had ever seen in her life tumbled out onto her bed.

She quickly pushed the money back into the back pack.

"You think it would have bee enough for a bus ticket?" Jeremy asked

"Oh yeah buddy" She told him.

"Tell your aunt I'm sorry I took it." He hung his head in shame.

"I'll tell her, she wont mind. Listen. I'll hold on to this and give it back to Aunty Stevie, ok." Rose told him.

"Thanks Rosie. Good night" He hugged her and headed back to his room.

It was funny to hear Jeremy say "Your Aunt". Because in actually fact Stevie was his aunt too, and quite possible Stevie wasn't Rose's aunt at all. These thoughts made her head spin. She lay back down and held tightly to the back pack. She didn't know quite what she had to do now, but at least she knew she could afford to do it, whatever it turned out to be.

Claire hesitated for a moment at the door of the cottage. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing here, only that she had somehow been drawn here. She looked around at her best friends belongings. The place was a bit of a mess. The blankets were still on the couches from where the two of them had spent the night not so long ago. Claire thought back to that night, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

She shook her head, deciding it was time to forget about Stevie, and Alex, for good. That wasn't going to be so easy. Because outside of her family (which now consisted of Tess and BOM), Alex and Stevie were the two people who had touched her life deeply. The two people that had been there for her in a crisis, the two people that she could count on no matter what, the two people she would have trusted with her life, the two faces that she found staring back at her as she recalled the years of her life unfolding. She wondered what to make of her life without her two best friends in it. But she had to focus on BOM now. That was the future, that was what mattered.

Claire decided to clean Stevie's belongings out of the cottage, It was something practical that had to be done. But it was also symbolic of the way she cleaning Stevie out of her life. She started with Stevie's belongings, because getting rid of Alex's belongings that had accumulated at Drovers, his toothbrush, his few items of clothes, his favorite hat, that would be a lot harder. Claire found some cardboard boxes and began packing Stevie's things and stacking them in the back of the ute. She didn't want Stevie hanging round at Drovers any longer than it took to pick up the ute and leave.

For the most part Claire packed the belongings quickly and carelessly, mostly not even looking at them. She almost didn't notice when she found the Drovers rifle stashed in the kitchen cupboard. She briefly wondered what it was doing here, then put it aside to take back to the house. When she came to the jewelry box that Jodi claimed to have found the money inside, Claire hesitated. She momentarily wondered if she should lock it in the safe. She then decided she didn't care if Stevie's money got lost of stolen or whatever. But she couldn't quite resist to peak inside.

There was about $500 in smaller notes. Nothing close to the 15 thousand Jodi mentioned. Claire wondered if Jodi had been exaggerating, or if something sinister had already happened to the money. Claire decided she didn't really care, and was about to slam the lid of the box shut, but something stopped her. She fished through the money again and found some photographs at the bottom of the box. She sat on the bed and carefully lifted the photographs out. 

Alex stepped out of the hospital room as a nurse came in to check on Stevie. Stevie was fast asleep, and he needed a coffee. He found a coffee machine, and forced the horrid drink down. He hadn't been gone for more than 15 minutes. When he returned to the room, fear seized his heart as he saw the number of Drs and Nurses rushing in and out of the room. He tried to enter the room, but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir you can't go in there" A nurse told him.

"What's going on!" He demanded to know.


	31. Chapter 31

Claire flipped through the photos. A young girl that Claire recognized at Stevie, holding a baby girl that Claire presumed to be Rose. More photos of Rose through the years. Claire wondered to herself why Stevie hadn't taken these photos with her, surely they were precious to her. Claire held her breath as she came to the next photo. It was her and Stevie and Carrie. Claire remembered the day that photo was taken. It was taken at Drovers, outside the shearing sheds. Meg had taken it. The three of them looked so young, so innocent, so happy. Claire put that photo quickly away. She hated thinking about Carrie. Carrie was so full of life. She was like a big sister to Claire also. Stevie and Claire looked to her with so much awe. And now she was gone. She was so young. So beautiful. Her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to be a nurse. She talked about that a lot. And she would have been good at that sort of job. She was a people person, and as much as she loved horses, she would have been far too lonely and isolated on a property like Drovers. It seemed so sad and so senseless that this bright young person with so much to offer was gone forever. And Claire decided she had enough of looking at Stevie's photos.

However as she went to place the photos back in the box, one more photo caught her eyes. It was taken some years ago, like all the photos in this album. Again she recognized the young girl as Stevie. And a man with his arms around her. And the man was Michael. She flipped to the next photo, it was Stevie and Michael and Rose.

Claire threw the photo down. Michael and Stevie. And Rose. Was it possible Michele was Rose's father?

What was this? Was Stevie destined to steal all of Claire's men? Couldn't she just let Claire be happy for once? What's next? Maybe Stevie and Peter? Claire wondered to herself. Claire briefly reminded herself that the photo was taken years ago, and Michael and Stevie must have been together before Claire even met him. But maybe that is why Stevie stole Alex away, maybe it was revenge because Claire stole Michael from her. A million other crazy thoughts raced though Claire's mind as she continued packing the boxes into the back of the red ute.

Alex ignored the people who were trying to tell him to stay out of Stevie's hospital room. He burst into the room, and saw Drs and nurses all around Stevie's bed, beeping machines, panicking people…this wasn't good.

"Stevie" He called to her, half expecting her to wake up and answer. "She was alright just a little while ago" Alex said aloud to no one in particular. No one answered him. They turned their attention from trying to get him to leave the room and focused on Stevie. Alex stood motionless, wishing he could do something, and feeling so helpless.

The Dr asked a nurse to take a blood pressure. The nurse didn't move. She stood motionless, much like Alex. Staring down at the unconscious Patient in the bed.

"Now Nurse!" The Dr raised his voice.

The nurse stood still as if in a trance, and the Dr snatched the stethoscope from her shaking hands "I'll do it myself then." He announced. The nurse looked up startled and then fled the room, brushing past Alex.

Alex felt a hand on his shoulders, and turned to find two security guards behind him. The same two men who had pulled him off Daniel earlier. They escorted him from the room. He was lucky that he as allowed to remain in the hospital waiting room, they very nearly escorted him out of the hospital. But he promised to calm down. So he sat, and waited.

Every so often the nurse would come and tell him that his wife's condition was "serious but stable" and that they were "running some tests" and that he couldn't see her at the moment.

Eventually he wondered to himself if he should call someone. Michelle? Claire? What if Stevie died? He should really call them.

He called Michelle first. Party because she was Stevie's sister, and partly because he was afraid to call Claire.

Michelle was abrupt, but courteous. She thanked him for the call and hung up, without even asking Alex where they were, Alex begun to realize that Stevie's family were a little screwed up. But lucky for her there were people at Drovers that really cared about her. With that thought in mind he dialed the number to Drovers Run.

Rose woke from her unsettled sleep as she heard the phone ringing. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, but she felt that it was an important call. She crept into the upstairs hallway and picked up the phone extension. She silently listened as Alex explained to Michelle that Stevie was in the hospital. Panic filled Rose when she heard this news. Then Michelle had hung up. Rose had wanted to ask Alex a million questions, what happened? Is Stevie ok? Where are they? But she knew enough to know that the best thing was to keep quiet.

She waited silently upstairs in her room until she heard Michelle leave for work. She crept out of her room. She glanced into Jeremy's room. He was asleep. She continued down the stairs. Jeremy's mother was sitting silently at the table.

"Sue?" Rose asked her. It felt strange to call her that. Rose knew it wasn't her real name. But for the moment she went along with these strange games the adults in her life were playing. She pretended this wasn't her aunty. But some family friend called "Sue"

"Good morning Rose" She answered her.

"I'm sorry I took Jeremy and ran away, it was a dangerous thing to do" Rose told her. Truthfully she wasn't sorry at all, but she felt like she had to say it.

The woman smiled at her "Its alright. You and Jeremy are home safe now. That's all that matters."

Rose felt safe to continue on. There were two things on her mind. One was Jeremy, and trying to stop Daniel from taking him. The other was Stevie and how to find her and make sure she was ok. Michelle wasn't going to be any help what so ever with either of these issues. And there really wasn't anyone else around to ask for help except "sue". Surely Sue would believe her especially about Jeremy. But after all the things that had happened lately Rose wasn't certain who to trust. Still, there were no other options.

"I need to tell you something, about why we ran away." Rose blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"Yes? What is it Rose?" The woman looked genuinely interested.

"I took Jeremy because I was trying to protect him." She started to explain, realizing it was incredibly complicated and she didn't really know how to explain.

"Protect him?" The woman looked confused. "From what?"

Rose took a deep breath and blurted the rest out "Uncle Daniel. He is trying to kidnap him. My mum is trying to help him. I heard them talking. So I took him to Aunty Stevie coz she is the only one I trust and I knew she would help us. You have to believe me, I'm not making it up. I know who you are, I know Jeremy is my cousin. I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't remember. You have to get out of here before Daniel comes here. And now Aunty Stevie is in the hospital and I don't know where she is, and she might be dying and mum doesn't even care. You have to help me find her. Please. I don't know what to do anymore. But I have this…" Rose finished talking and showed the money that Jeremy had taken from Stevie's cottage.

"Tess McLeod" Tess answered the phone wearily.

"Tess its Alex"

"Alex…" Tess began but was cut off as Alex contunied on.

"Tess, I'm at the Royal Adelaide, in intensive care, with Stevie, she's hurt really bad Tess, no one will tell me anything, I'm not sure if she will recover. I just thought you should know."

"What? What happened?" Tess asked in horror. Could things get any worse.

Alex thought to himself that he didn't really know what happened. "I don't have time to explain Tess, You and Claire are close friends to Stevie, and I thought you might want to know."

"Of course, we are on our way." Tess told him. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

"What's going on with you and Stevie? I mean are you more than friends?" Tess asked. She was certain the alleged "marriage" was false, but she had to ask if there was anything going on.

"What the hell are you talking about Tess?" Alex answered angrily. Claire was the one cheating on him, not the other way around! "Look I have more important things to worry about at the moment. So see you when you get here. And don't you dare bring Daniel. This time I will kill him."

Tess was about to apologize for asking him that question, and ask who Daniel was. But she had no chance as Alex hung up the phone. She couldn't help but notice he hadn't actually answered her question about his feelings for Stevie. Still Alex was right, there were more important things to think about. Tess hoped Stevie would be ok, and went in search of Claire to inform her of the news.

Alex placed the phone in the receiver. He was puzzled about Tess' question about him and Stevie. Why had she asked that? He wondered if he had done the right thong calling Drovers. Daniel better not show up here. And the last person Alex wanted to see was Claire. But Stevie needed all her friends around her. So Alex would just have to live with it.

He went for a walk outside in the courtyard. He was going crazy just sitting around not doing anything. The courtyard was almost empty. Except for a nurse. Alex recognized her as the nurse that had been in Stevie's room earlier, the one who had abruptly left the room after the Dr yelled at her. She was crying. Alex looked around uncomfortably. He hated seeing girls cry.

"Are you ok" He asked the nurse. It felt good for a moment to take his mind off Claire, and Stevie, and get caught up in the problems of a stranger.

The nurse jumped back in fright after Alex spoke to her. She hadn't realized that anyone else was in the courtyard. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned her head away from him "Yes thank you I'm fine" She answered.

There was something so familiar about her. Alex couldn't put his finger on it. She told him she was fine, and he should have just walked away. But it was as if his boots were nailed to the ground and he couldn't turn away.

"What's your name?" He asked her. He suddenly realized that he was in the city, and perhaps it was not the right thing to do to ask a stranger her name. Perhaps he frightened her. The blood drained from her face as she sat down on the bench near by.

Her heart paused for a moment, as it always did when someone asked her that question. Her name was Caroline Hall. But she had long ago stopped calling herself that. Still, every time someone asked that question, in her mind she instantly thought "Caroline".

"My name is Rebecca." She managed to say to him, even managing a small fake smile.

He sat beside her. "I'm Alex. Alex Ryan." He told her

"I know." She replied without thinking.

He gave her a confused look. "You are the husband of my patient" She explained quickly. In her mind she was thinking 'my little sisters husband'. She looked over to him. She hadn't known him for five minutes, but instantly she picked up he is a kind person. And she was happy that her sister would have someone like this to stand beside her in her life.

This confused him even further. Then he recalled his little lie about Stevie being his wife. He nodded.

"Is there any news? About my…wife?" Alex asked her.

"No, they are still running tests. You will have to speak to the Dr" She answered. That was her standard Nurses reply. But this wasn't a standard situation. She looked over to him and spoke again "I know she'll be ok, She is strong" She said softy. And she believed it. That moment earlier in Stevie's room, as she looked down at her little sister, she wasn't so sure. She was shocked to see her firstly, and then so scared that she was going to die. She hadn't known what to do, and so she ran. She hated herself that she ran like that. But she couldn't change it now. Stevie was in good hands, the Drs were doing all they could. And her little sister was a fighter. She would be ok. Caroline truly believed that.

Her words were reassuring to him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. There was something so familiar to him about that smile.

"Have you eaten?" She asked him "You've been here all night. I'll show you to the cafeteria." She offered.


	32. Chapter 32

"Rose, that's silly. Daniel is in Jail. " Sue informed her.

"No he isn't! You have to believe me. I saw him. At Drovers Run! " Rose pleaded with the woman. This was her only chance left. She felt so helpless, no one was listening to her, no one believed her. She was trying so hard to look after Jeremy. But it seemed no one else cared.

"Drovers run?" Sue echoed the words. "What do you know about …that place?" Sue asked as the color drained from her face.

"That's where Aunty Stevie lives. That's where Jeremy and me ran away to. And I saw Daniel there …"

"Go upstairs and get Jeremy" Sue calmly told Rose. Drovers Run. Stevie, Rose and Jeremy at Drovers Run. She shook her head deciding there wasn't much time.

"But what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know yet, just do what I tell you, ok Rosie?" The woman told her.

The last person who told her "Just do what I tell you" had been Daniel. But this was different. No one called her Rosie. Not since she was about 5 years old. And something about the way this woman called her "Rosie" was so reassuring, and suddenly she felt she had made the right decision confiding in "Sue".

She woke Jeremy quickly, put his jacket on and brought him downstairs. Sue was on the phone, she hung up and grabbed her car keys, the bag of money, and her purse. 

"Alright, come on kids, lets go." She said.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked as Rose strapped him into the car. 

"For a little trip" She told him.

"Where to?" Jeremy asked

"Well I don't know yet. We'll find out when we get there." Sue answered

"Huh" Jeremy replied. 

Rose looked to the little boy "We're going for an adventure." Rose tried to make it sound exciting. There was no sense in upsetting the little kid as well.

The little boys eyes lit up. "Cool!" He answered "And can we have McDonalds for lunch?"

"Perhaps" Sue answered. They wouldn't have much time before Michelle figured out what had happened and came looking for them, and she really didn't want to stop for lunch. 

This answer satisfied Jeremy. If only it was so easy to make Rose happy. Sue looked over to Rose. Her eyes were full of questions but neither wanted to speak in front of Jeremy. So Sue drove. Sue tried to calm down and think about what to do. How could she have been so foolish to come back to Australia with Jeremy? She should have stayed in New Zealand. They were safe there. It hadn't occurred to her that Daniel was out of jail. It hadn't occurred to her that Michelle was still in contact with him. It hadn't occurred to her that he would try and take Jeremy again. And looking back on it, she supposed it should have occurred to her. How could she have been so foolish to let Michelle convince her to come here? How could she have put her boys life in danger? Again?

She looked over to Rose who was staring out the window. She wasn't sure why she had brought Rose with her. She should just take Jeremy and leave the country again. But she made some phone calls while Rose was upstairs. She confirmed two things- Daniel was out of jail and Stevie was in the hospital in Adelaide. Knowing that Rose was Stevie's daughter, she felt it was her duty to take her there. She realized that this could get very messy when Michelle found out. But she wasn't really thinking about the long term ramifications.

She thought back to Stevie. She owed a lot to Stevie. It was because of Stevie that she found the courage to leave the abusive relationship with Daniel. And it was Stevie who brought Jeremy back to her that first time that Daniel had taken him. And now here was Stevie's daughter asking for help. And she felt it only fair that she should bring Stevie's child back to her, the way Stevie brought Jeremy back. She silently said a prayer for Stevie and hoped she would recover. Sue wasn't sure what would happen when they got to Adelaide. She and Jeremy would have to move quickly. But what about Rose? Should she leave her behind in Adelaide? Poor Rose would be in for it if Michelle found out that she had told about Daniels plan to take Jeremy. Maybe Rose should come with her and Jeremy to New Zealand? Or maybe they all needed to go further away this time?

She looked over her shoulder to Jeremy. He was happily listening to music through his earphones.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked quietly. She was curious but not afraid. She was so glad finally someone was doing something.

"To Adelaide, to see Stevie" Sue answered. "She is in the hospital."

"Is she ok?" Rose asked 

"I am sure she is Rose" Came the answer. But Sue wouldn't look her in the eye, and something about the words sounded less than convincing.

"Did you know that Michelle isn't my mother?" Rose asked.

"Yes" She answered. She was wondering if Rose knew the truth.

"Is Stevie my mother?" Rose asked.

Sue didn't know what to say, It really wasn't her place to say anything. But Rose clearly had suspicions. And didn't she have a right to know?

"Yes" She answered, waiting for Rose's reaction.

Rose nodded silently. She had pretty much figured that out already. Why hadn't anyone told her? Why didn't Stevie tell her? There were so many things say needed to say to Stevie. 

"What if something happens to her?" Rose asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just concentrate on getting to Adelaide." Sue tried to reassure her.

And that was what she was concentrating on too. She couldn't think about the rest now…not Stevie, not Daniel, or Michelle, or what they would do after they got to Adelaide. They just had to get there. Quickly.

Tess ran down to the cottage where she found Claire packing boxes. She didn't even wonder or ask what Claire was doing.

"Claire, something terrible has happened" Tess managed to get out.

"Hey calm down, take a deep breath, tell me what's happened? Is it BOM?" Claire asked, beginning to panic.

"Its Stevie, she's in intensive care, Alex called and…"Tess began to explain.

At the mention of Stevie, Claire turned her head away. And at the mention of Alex she interrupted her sister.

"Look Tess, I am very busy, I don't have time for this right now." Claire told her calmly as she continued packing boxes.

"Claire! You're not listening to me, Stevie might die, she's your best friend, we have to go to Adelaide…"

"Tess I told you, I'm busy." Claire repeated, getting frustrated with her sister. "Look go to Adelaide if you want, get out of my way and let me do my work. And don't' take the ute, I'll need it later."

"Claire I can't believe this, ok I know you're hurt and angry, but don't you think you can put that aside for the moment, at least until we know Stevie is ok. Then you guys can talk and sort it all out." Tess reasoned with her.

"We're not going to 'sort it all out' Tess. For the last time, I am busy, do you mind?" Claire's angry reply came from the other room where she had walked away from her sister.

Tess stood for a moment bewildered looking at her sister. Any other time she would have stayed and tried to talk sense into Claire. But this time Stevie needed her. With one last glance at her sister she remarked "Some friend you are." And left.

Tess headed back to the house to grab the car keys and say bye to Charlotte. Nick was just pulling up in the drive. Tess ran to him and explained what had happened.

"Come on, I'll drive you guys, where is Claire? Nick asked.

"She's not coming. Don't ask. So I guess it's just you and me." Tess smiled at him.

Nick suddenly remembered Alex words about the guy hanging round Drovers. And his promise to take care of Claire and BOM.

"Oh, Tess, maybe it's better if I stay." Nick began, wondering how on earth he could explain this to Tess.

Tess had already opened the door to the ute. She slammed it shut again. "Fine Nick, I don't know what has got into you or my sister, but I am going to Adelaide, and if you don't want to come, that suits me fine." Tess stormed off to find her car.

"Tess what's wrong?" Jodi asked her as she saw Tess rushing to her car. 

"There's been an accident. Stevie has been hurt, she's in hospital in Adelaide." Tess told her.

"I'm coming too." Jodi announced. "Where's Claire?"

"Claire isn't coming." Tess said quickly.

"What?" Jodi repeated.

"I don't have time to explain, lets get going, it's a long drive."

"Take the ute, it will be faster than this old thing." Jodi decided.

"No come on, just get in" Tess ordered her and Jodi obeyed.

Jodi got in the car and the two of them headed out the gate. Jodi was quizzing Tess before they even got out of the driveway about what was going on, and Tess suddenly wished she had come alone. It would be a long drive at this rate. She silently said a prayer for Stevie, and also prayed that Claire would come to her senses before it was too late.

Claire finished the last of the packing and smiled to herself. Nick came down to the cottage with BOM in his arms.

"Hey" he said "Kate had to go and fix the fences since Jodi and Tess went to Adelaide, so you'll need to take BOM." He handed the baby to her. 

Claire was less than impressed to hear that Jodi was missing too. She was quickly running out of farm hands.

"Gees Nick why couldn't you go with Tess on her silly trip, I need Jodi here." Claire told him coldly.

"Come on Claire, what's up? You don't really believe that bullshit about Alex and Stevie do you?" Nick asked.

Claire turned away at the mention of Alex and Stevie. Nick sighed, realizing he made a mistake to mention those two names.

"Come on mate, Steve is you best friend, and she needs you. This isnt the Claire McLeod I know."

Claire wouldn't turn to face Nick, she didn't want him to see the tears. Yes Stevie was her best friend. And she didn't wish her any harm. But it was just so hard to think about her….and Alex.

"DO you think she'll be ok?" Claire asked him, quickly wiping the tears.

"I don't know mate. It sounds bad." He told her gently. "So come on I've already got BOM's car seat in my ute, I'll drive you guys."

Tess and Jodi pulled up in the truck stop. There was something defiantly wrong with the car.

"Can it be fixed?" Jodi looked hopefully to Luke.

"Not today" He shook his head.

Daniel looked over with interest as he saw Tess McLeod pull into the truck stop. This could be an opportunity, 

Tess turned to the car. "Useless piece of junk" she muttered. Jodi put her arm around her friend. Then Tess heard someone call her name.

Daniel approached her "Car troubles?" He asked her.

"Robert? " She asked surprised, and let him embrace her. "What are you doing here? I'm sorry, I am happy to see you, but my friend is in hospital, I need to get there, the car has broken down." She said close to tears.

"Well I am heading that direction, can I offer you ladies a lift?" He smiled at them.

"Oh Robert!" Tess exclaimed "You are a life saver! But you've always been that to me." She hugged him again and introduced him to Jodi.

"Well, get in then ladies." He led the girls to the car, and the three of them headed to Adelaide.


	33. Chapter 33

Alex was enjoying coffee with Rebecca when the Doctor came in to the cafeteria.

"Mr Ryan? I'm sorry to interrupt." The Dr began.

"Is it my wife? What happened?" Alex asked with panic in his eyes.

"She is fine for the moment." The Dr assured him.

"For the moment? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Alex demanded to know. Rebecca put her hand on top of his to calm him.

"Your wife will require an urgent blood transfusion. Unfortunately she has a very rare blood type. Are there any relatives that might wish to be tested and donate blood? A sibling is best, or possibly a child or a parent." The Dr explained.

Alex shook his head, trying to think. Then Rebecca jumped to her feet. "I'll do it."

Alex and the Dr looked at her confused.

"I saw her blood type on the medical records, it is the same as mine, I know I will be a match." Rebecca tried to explain.

"Very well nurse, please report to the blood bank." The Dr told her, but she had already bolted out the door.

Regan, Rose and Jeremy arrived at the hospital. Jeremy was confused as this didn't seem like much of an "adventure" for him. His mother explained they were going to visit Rose's aunty who was sick. Jeremy sighed, it didn't sound like much fun, but still he picked some flowers from the hospital garden on the way in for Rose's aunty. He hoped she got better soon, and he also needed to apologize to her for taking her money. Except he didn't want his mum to hear that bit, so maybe he would need to find a card somewhere to go with the flowers. Rose looked sad, and he hoped that visiting her aunty would cheer her up. She liked her aunty a lot, Jeremy could tell.

Alex saw them entering the intensive care, and he rushed over to Rose "Rose I am so glad you are here." He told her "I know it would mean so much to Stevie."

"Is she ok, what happened?" Rose asked

"She will be ok. We were very worried about earlier today, but she is a fighter, and the Doctors say she is doing much better." He smiled at her. Rebecca's blood had turned out to match perfectly, and since the blood transfusion Stevie was doing a lot better. He was so relieved when the Dr had told him her condition was now stable.

"Can I see her?" Rose asked

"Not just at the moment. It's not visiting hours yet." He told her gently.

"I don't care about your visiting hours, she is my mother and I want to see her!" Rose exclaimed.

Alex was shocked. Since when did Rose come to know the truth about that. "All right Rose, let me talk to the Doctor ok?"

Alex came back and told Rose she could go in for 5 minutes. Rose smiled "Thank you so much" she told him as he pointed out the room. "Oh this is Sue and Jeremy" She pointed to the two people that accompanied her. The little boy was cute, and the woman so strangely familiar. But in his sleep deprived state everyone was appearing familiar to him. This woman reminded him somewhat of Claire. But everything reminded him of Claire. He shook his head. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Rebecca standing there.

"Hey, I cant thank you enough for donating your blood." Alex hugged her. She was practically a stranger, but she had saved Stevie's life. Rebecca didn't seem to mind the embrace.

"Oh please don't thank me, it was the least I can do." She told him "So how is your wife?" She asked. She said 'your wife' instead of 'Stevie' because it hurt so much after all these years to say her sisters name.

"She's doing great. Her daughter is with her now." Alex told her.

"Her what!" Rebecca asked surprised. So Stevie had a husband and a daughter.

"I know its not visiting hours, but she has come a long way to see her mum" Alex explained. "The Dr said it would be ok for a few minutes."

"Yes of course, its fine." Rebecca mumbled, wondering to herself why Stevie's daughter lived 'far away' and why Alex had said 'her daughter' and not 'our daughter'. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the other two people in the waiting room. Not until they noticed her. It was then she heard the sound of something dropping, and she turned to find a woman and a little boy standing behind her. The woman had just dropped her coffee. Alex leapt up to clean up the spill.

"Carrie?" The woman asked in horror.

_Who the heck is Carrie? _Alex thought to himself.

"Regan?" Rebecca replied "Is that you?"

_Regan?_ Alex wondered, I_ thought Rose said her name is Sue._ This was all a little weird and he decided to go and see how Rose and Stevie were doing.

Alex entered the room to find Rose sitting silently by Stevie's bed, Stevie was asleep as she had been for most of the day. The Dr told Alex this was quite normal.

"She's my mum." Rose told Alex

"I know." He replied

"How do you know?" Rose asked him. 

Regan embraced Carrie as they both cried tears of joy. 

"Carrie, I don't understand…I thought…."Regan began.

Carrie interrupted her "I know what you thought, its complicated" She said looking over to Jeremy.

Regan told her son to go and ask the nurse for a vase to put the flowers in. He obeyed happily.

"Carrie, I don't have a lot of time. Jeremy and I have to get out of here. Daniel is looking for us. I just came here to bring Rose to see her mother. But I really can't stay." Regan tried to explain quickly. Carrie had been her best friend for a lot of years. And Regan had thought she had died a long time ago. But here she was standing right in front of her. Older yes, but it was defiantly Carrie. "Will you look after Rose, until Stevie is ok?" Regan asked her

"Rose?" Carrie asked confused.

"Yes Rose" Regan nodded and pointed to the girl who came out of the room with Alex. Jeremy ran to Rose and hugged her 

"Stevie's daughter." Regan announced.

Carrie turned back to the young girl, and suddenly it hit her, the resemblance to Stevie. So that was Stevie's daughter. Rose. 

"I''ll take care of Rose, you go. Be safe." Carrie told her.

"Regan hugged her again "Michelle wont be happy when she finds out I brought Rose here, she'll come looking for her, and maybe Daniel will too." Regan tried to explain. "Just take care of Rose until Stevie is ok"

Carrie put her hand up to silence Regan. "Its alright I understand" And she did understand her two older siblings all too well. "Rose will be safe with me" She assured her.

Regan wished she could say she understood, she had a million questions for Carrie, but for now she had to think about her son.

"Rose come here" Regan called her. "This is my friend.."

"Rebecca" Carrie interrupted "Hi, I'm Rebecca" She announced as she shook hands with Rose

"Hi" Rose greeted her.

"I want you to stay with..Rebecca..ok? She will look after you Rosie until your mother is ok. I'm so sorry Rose, but I have to go." Regan said as she hugged the girl.

"Its ok, I understand Aunty Regan, I mean 'Sue'" She said.

"Good girl, now be good for Rebecca, and don't worry Rosie everything will be ok."

Rose hugged Jeremy goodbye, and promised to give Stevie the flowers he had picked, although Rose thought they looked more like weeds to her, still it was a nice thought. Rose was gonna miss that kid.


	34. Chapter 34

Tess, Jodi and 'Robert' arrived at the hospital. Robert excused himself and let the two girls go to visit Stevie. He decided it would be better for him to be out of sight for the moment. After a while he made his way up to ICU to find out what was going on. It wasn't that he particularly cared about Stevie, it just wouldn't be very convenient for her to die right at the moment, since she was the obstacle that had come to stand between Alex and Claire. He watched from the shadows as Tess, Jodi and Alex discussed Stevie's condition in the waiting room. He couldn't hear the entire conversation, but from what he could gather his sister was out of danger. Alex excused himself and left the room, he wanted to find out where Rebecca and Rose had disappeared to. That's when Claire, Nick and Charlotte showed up.

Tess embraced her sister "I knew you would come"

Claire shrugged. "So how is she?" Claire asked, relieved that Alex wasn't around.

"She is much better, the Drs say she will be ok" Tess told her. 

"Great, so can we all go home and get back to work now" Claire asked, handing BOM to her aunty Tess.

Claire turned away and went down the hallway, ignoring Tesss calling. She knew that Tess expected her to go and see Stevie, but she couldn't...It hurt so much, all that betrayal. And the last thing she wanted to do was run into Alex. Tears formed in Claire's eyes and she wiped them angrily and turned left on the corner. She looked in front of herself and noticed Rose. What was Rose doing here all alone? And in a moment when she wanted to call her, a woman showed up and said something to Rosie. Claire felt that she was seeing things, or that she was dreaming.

"Oh, my God...", she whispered in shock, realizing who the woman was, recognizing her in a minute she saw her. Barely audible, she breathed out. "Carrie?"

At that moment Claire felt a someone grab her from behind, and a hand over her mouth so she could not scream as she was dragged away down the corridor. It was only when she was in the car she recognized that man.

"Michael?" She asked horrified, "What are you doing?"

Michael shook his head to himself. What was he doing? It wasn't supposed to be like this. What was Carrie doing here? Claire wasn't supposed to see her, no one was. And now everything was ruined. He hadn't wanted it to be this way, but he couldn't have Claire talking to anyone about Carrie. A second thought struck him. Stevie. Had Stevie seen her too?

Claire tried to open the car door, but it was locked. He drove a short distance, dragged her out of the car kicking and screaming and took her inside a house. He locked her into a room. It was dark, and cold. Claire was alone, frightened and confused. What the hell just happened? She heard the car pull away and realized Michael had left. She screamed for help but no one answered her. So she sat, and waited. Never mind, she told herself, someone will come and get me. Someone will find me. Someone will notice I am gone and look for me. Tess, or Nick, or…Alex.

Daniel sped back to the hospital. He would have to keep Stevie quiet too. Then he would find Carrie and deal with her. Daniel walked quietly along the hospital hallway, careful not to be spotted. He quietly opened doors of Stevie's room and grinned. "Aw, my little sister is sleeping", he came toward her bed and picked her up in his arms, whispering "You destroyed my life, little sister...now I will destroy yours", and with those words he quickly bolted out of the room.

He drove back to the house where he had put Claire earlier. As he pulled into the drive way, Stevie woke up. She was confused and disoriented. She was still very weak and couldn't think clearly. As she look in front of her, she saw man driving the car. Gasping in horror, she breathed

"Daniel!"

Daniel opened the doors and pushed Stevie inside, not caring about her injuries. She fell down on the ground, wincing in pain and closing her eyes. And in the same moment, she heard  
footsteps rushing toward her: "Oh, my God, Stevie! Are ya okay?"Stevie opened her eyes and in the dim light, she recognized Claire.


	35. Chapter 35

"You okay?", Claire asked, trying not to sound concerned, but she was. She was frightened that Stevie wouldn't make it. And no matter what, Claire didn't want Stevie to die. Claire placed her jacket around her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop dead or anything. Not that it would matter to you since you told me already that I am dead to you." Stevie answered her. Stevie realized she wasn't being particularly friendly, especially as Claire had just given her the jacket to keep warm. But she was cold and tired and in pain, and she suddenly remembered those words Clare spoke to her. And they hurt her more than Daniel ever could.

Claire felt anger rising inside her. "Well, I never thought that you would betray me like that", she said, not really believing it herself, but there was so much evidence. She saw the photo of Stevie and Michael. As for Alex...she shook her head, deciding not to think about him. It hurt too much. "I could stand it if Sandra Kinsella did that to me", Claire got up and went toward the window. Staring outside, she said "But, not from you...I thought that you are my friend...Guess I was wrong, huh?", she said, trying her voice to be cold.

Stevie was confused. "What are you talking about mate?" She could see Claire was upset, and she really didn't know why. She tried to stand up and walk over to her friend, but she couldn't do it, it hurt her to much, she groaned in pain and sat back down gasping for breath "Claire, tell me what you are talking about." She demanded as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know if she was crying from the pain of her injuries, or because her dearest friend was speaking so coldly to her. She was so scared she lost Claire forever. First she lost Carrie, then Rosie, and now Claire.

Claire flinched at Stevie's groan in pain and quickly rushed toward her. She lifted her jacket a bit and saw blood on Stevie's hospital-nightgown. "Shit", she mumbled. "Stop moving Hall", she said, as she pressed the clean napkin on Stevie's body to stop the bleeding.

"Stop swearing at me McLeod, and tell me what you are talking about." Stevie demanded.

Claire looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. She questioned herself. Was it really possible that Stevie could do that?

"I saw your photo with Michael", she said quietly. "And I know about you and Alex", as she said 'you and Alex', tear roll down her cheek, but she tried to focus on stopping the bleeding from Stevie's injury.

"Michael?" Stevie repeated confused. "Who the heck is Michael, And what the hell do you mean 'you and Alex'. There is no me and Alex. And what's it to you, he caught you kissing my brother. So why do you care about Alex all of a sudden." Stevie knew that Claire did care about Alex, and her words were harsh. She realized Daniel probably had some hold over Claire. But still, how could Claire be together with Daniel, again. It made Stevie sick to her stomach.

"Who the hell is Daniel", frowned Claire. "What are ya talking about?"

"Daniel. My brother" Stevie explained annoyed. Why was Claire playing games like this "You remember him, the bloke you were kissing at the lookout the other day, Alex told me about it, he was shattered." Stevie said quietly  
Claire frowned. "It was stupid mistake, damn, and who the hell is Daniel? his name is Michael", her eyes met Stevie's eyes "Stevie, what the hell is going on here?" 

"Michael?" Stevie repeated again. Her head was starting to hurt. "I think I know my own brother Claire, and his name is DANIEL. Surely you remember him. 5 years ago, Just before Jack died. You were quite close with him. And his little boy Jeremy. Does any of this ring a bell for you. The other day, you called him, asked him to come to Drovers. I was there when he got the call Claire, don't deny it."

Claire's mouth went wide open. "Yes, that's him But...but he told me that his name is Michael", she put hand on her forehead. "Oh, my God" 

Stevie groaned in pain again. "Well, I guess that's no surprise. My brother isn't known for his honesty. So what the hell do you mean "Me and Alex" Stevie continued, determined to get to the bottom if this. It was suddenly the most important thing to her, to sort this mess out, and to have Claire back by her side. If only that could happen, then she would be strong enough to face everything else.

Claire stared at Stevie, blinking tears away "He didn't come back", she whispered. "He never came back. He took the chopper and went away with you, I know, Harry told me", than another memory ran through her mind and she flinched at the thought of it. "Michael...Daniel...what ever his name bloody is, he told me...ummm...he told me", she mumbled, choking in tears.

"Went away with me?" Stevie repeated disbelievingly. Get real McLeod! What the bloody hell did you think we were doing for crying out loud! He took the chopper to take me to the hospital. I told him not to bother, but he wouldn't listen. You know what he's like...and what did Daniel tell you?" Stevie asked. But she knew the answer before Clare spoke it.

Claire felt like an idiot. How could she really trust to Michael He proved with locking them here that he is a monster. Claire looked straight in Stevie's eyes "He said something awful..., he accused you of something...But, it doesn't make any sense", Claire wiped her tears away and than blood trailed away from her face. "Oh, my God He killed my father", she exclaimed in shock.

"Claire" Stevie began "What happened to Jack is very complicated. I know I should have told you all along. I was so scared you would turn against me. I couldn't stand to lose you after losing everyone else in my life. So I kept quiet. But it is my fault that Jack is dead." Stevie looked away from Claire, afraid to see her reaction.

Claire stood up, not thinking clearly and she started to pace around the room. She looked back at Stevie. "You better start to talk, Stevie. Now. What do ya mean that you are responsible for my Dads death!"

If Stevie had the energy she would have slapped herself in the head. She had kept quiet for so many years, why did she have to bring it up now. But she couldn't keep it secret any longer. If her friendship with Claire was to survive, she had to start being truthful. She gave Claire a moment to digest the information, realizing that talking about Jack had upset her. 

Claire took few deep breaths to calm down, but she couldn't. She couldn't. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she thought about her father. The man full of life, stubborn and proud, as she hoped that she is...And, now her best friend was telling her that she killed him   
"DAMN YOU, STEVIE, START TALKING", she exclaimed, totally loosing control. Stevie shuddered as Claire yelled at her. She was expecting it, and she deserved it, but it still startled her. "Alright. I will tell you. But please sit down first." Stevie asked her to sit partly because it looked like Claire was about to faint any minute. And partly because she wanted to look her in the eyes and she didn't have the strength to stand up. 

"Sit? SIT! You just told me that you killed my father and you expect me to sit!", tears broke Claire down and she fell on her knees, sobbing, holding her fingers in her hair. It was a shock. She stared at Stevie. "You better start talking. And don't you dare to lie to me. Not anymore", she said, her voice broken.

Stevie got up and made her way over to Claire. It hurt every muscle in her body to move like that. But she had to do it. She had been gutless enough to keep this from Claire all this time, and she was determined to look her in the eye as she said it. She put her hand on Claire's shoulder and tried to think of something comforting to say. But under the circumstances there really were no words

"I'm ..so sorry Claire. You know I loved Jack like he was my father too. I want you to know that none of this was supposed to happen." She began.

Claire flinched at Stevies touch, but didn't pulled away. She didn't felt anything anymore. Only pain...only betrayal...

Receiving no response from Claire, Stevie continued. She owed this much to Claire. The truth.

"The day Jack died. " Stevie stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. She had never told anyone this before. She to a deep breath and continued "The day Jack died, I was there, at Drovers Run...

Claire looked at her, still in shock, but a little bit more aware of her surroundings. She watched Stevie as she continued to talk.

"...And Daniel was there too. My brother. And Jeremy. But I guess you know that much..." Stevie's voice trailed off

"Just get to the point", Claire barely spoke.

"I'm trying. I told you it's complicated." Stevie told her

"Well, simplify it", Claire exclaimed frustrated.

"I didn't even know Daniel and Jeremy were there. I came to see you because...well that doesn't matter really...so I came to see you. And I saw them there." Stevie stopped to catch her breath. How could she find the words to explain this? No matter how she tried to justify it, there was no excuse for what she had done.

Claire's voice snapped her back from her trance. "Go on", she said, her voice emotionless.  
"I don't know what you know about my brother Claire, you don't even know his name. So please believe me when I tell you that he is not a nice guy. Not anymore." A tear fell down Stevie's cheek as she remembered her big brother, her childhood hero, and how he had turned against her.

Claire was watching Stevie carefully. It hurt her to see tears in those brown eyes..."Go on", she said, but now Stevie could hear concern in her voice.

"His wife left him and took Jeremy. She had a restraining order out against him. But he kidnapped Jeremy. His mother was distraught. Imagine if Peter to BOM like that, except this is a lot worse because Daniel is nasty and violent and he shouldn't be let near any child. Anyway, so the point is this. I saw them. And instead of coming to see you like I planned, I hid for a while, waiting for my chance to get Jeremy and take him to his mother. I saw him playing one day in the fields. Daniel was distracted, talking to your father, and I just picked him up, just like that. And then I got scared. I hid in the shed with Jeremy. Outside I could hear Daniel and Jack yelling at each other. Then suddenly Jack got quiet...Then I heard Daniel calling for Jeremy. I was so scared Jeremy would answer him, and I had my hand over his mouth, I told him it was a game, and we had to be quiet like little mice. I realized that I had dropped my hat outside. It had my name on it. Daniel must have found it because he started calling my name...but I stayed hidden in the shed, with Jeremy. Then he stated to call out that Jack needed help. I didn't believe him at first, I thought he was trying to trap me so he can take Jeremy. But then I realized that jack had gone quiet and I wondered if something had happened to him. But I never moved. I was so scared. What Daniel would do to me and to Jeremy, and I stayed there for a long time. Even after Daniel stopped yelling, because I wasn't sure if he had really gone. Jeremy fell asleep, and then eventually I heard the sound of the horse, and it was you, and I guess you know the rest." Stevie finished finally.

Claire stared at Stevie, tears were now rolling down her cheeks freely. As Stevie continued to repeat "I could have saved him, I could have saved him", Claire remembered her father's lifeless body lying there in the grass, and she remembered her screaming and how she ran there...But, this didn't make any sense...Claire looked at Stevie, 

"And why are you saying that it is your fault", she whispered

" I should have done something, I should have come out from hiding, I should have called an ambulance, maybe I could have saved him. I did nothing. I just sat there, and waited, as Jack died. I'm so sorry Claire"

Claire sat closer to Stevie and hugged her, surprising her totally. She gently kissed top of her hair, as she whispered: "You couldn't do anything. Doctors told me that he couldn't be saved, not even if someone gave him first aid", she breathed out in relief. She remembered how frightened she was, thinking that Stevie betrayed her.

"But I should have done something. There isn't a day I don't feel sorry about what I did that day, if I could change it I would" Stevie said through her sobs. It was such relief to finally tell this to Clare, it had been hanging over her head for way too long. And to have Claire hug her was like a dream come true

Claire hugged her friend more tightly. "Oh, Stevie", she wiped her tears away. "Shut up, Hall, stop crying otherwise your mascara will be gone", she gently teased her, she was so happy to have her friend back.

Stevie smiled despite the pain. And replied to Claire "You know I don't need mascara McLeod, I have natural beauty. Don't you like my stunning hospital gown?"

Stevie almost forgot they were imprisoned by Daniel, it was so good to have her friend back in her life.

Claire chuckled. "Yeah, righto", she looked at Stevie. "I've missed ya, Hall", she whispered. "There hasn't been a day that I didn't think about you...", she said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Well. How are we going to get out of this mess McLeod?" Stevie asked her.

Claire stood up. She was again Claire of action - she got to the window with intention to open it and than she remembered the person that she saw today. Gasping in shock that she still hadn't told Stevie about Carrie! She turned around.

"Stevie, I...ummm...I've got something to tell you."


	36. Chapter 36

Tess hadn't been instantly worried when Claire walked off. He sister had been acting strangely lately, and Tess knew better than to follow after her. She realized long ago that trying to talk to Claire when she was in a mood like that was like banging your head against a brick wall. When BOM started to get hungry Tess began to worry. She, Jodi and Nick headed off to find Alex, hoping that Claire might be with him.

They found Alex yelling at a Dr "What do you mean she is gone? She can't just get up and walk out of intensive care like that? What the hell kind of place is this?" Alex demanded to know.

Nick came up behind his brother "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Stevie has disappeared." Alex told him. The Dr, grateful for Nicks interruption, took that moment to leave.

"We can't find Claire either, she's been gone for hours." Tess told him as she handed BOM to Jodi.

"Calm down everyone, maybe they are together somewhere, having a talk?" Nick suggested.

"Claire wouldn't leave BOM like this without telling me. Something isn't right" Tess insisted.

"And there was no way Stevie could have just walked out of here on her own." Alex added. "Something really isn't right Nick" Alex agreed.

Nick seemed to have been outvoted. He looked over to Jodi who added "It is pretty weird." And decided to head for the police station. The police were not particularly interested, stating they had to wait 24 hours before lodging a missing persons report. So the Ryan boys took things into their own hands.

They started at the hospital, the last place Claire and Stevie had been seen. Alex began questioning Drs and Nurses until they were threatened with security to remove them from the building. They searched Stevie's room. Aside from the creepy note from Daniel they found nothing of interest. Nick looked over the note curiously.

"It's from her brother. He was here." Alex explained, as possibilities turned over in his mind. He knew this "Daniel" was a nasty piece of work, and suddenly it became clear he had something to do with the disappearance of Stevie and Claire.

"Her brother?" Nick asked confused. Alex began to explain what little he knew about Daniel, and his involvement with Claire. Alex was furious realizing that Daniel had come in right under his nose and taken Claire and Stevie. Even thought things were starting to piece together, they were still no closer to finding the girls. They walked out of the hospital trying to decide what to do and where to go. It was then they ran into Michelle.

"Michelle." Alex began, and tried to explain that Stevie was missing. He chose his words carefully not certain he could trust Michelle. Although the fact that Stevie trusted Michelle to raise Rose told Alex perhaps Michelle was ok.

"I couldn't care less about Stevie, I came for my daughter." Michelle answered coldly. "She's taken my daughter and run off somewhere. I'm calling the police"

Nick tried to explain the condition Stevie was in she was not capable of kidnapping Rose and running off, also that Claire was missing too. Alex kicked his brother, telling him to remain silent. Michelle wasn't listening anyway.

"Good luck with the police." Alex remarked "And Rose isn't your daughter."

Michelle looked over to him, surprised and angry. She decided against arguing with him, and headed off to the police station.

"Where is Rose? Nick asked after Michelle was out of sight. "And you don't think Michelle is in on something with her brother do you? Surely she isn't that evil?"

"I don't know what to think about Michelle. For the moment I don't trust her. Rose is alright. She is here. With Rebecca. We better find her before Daniel or Michelle do." Alex announced as he quickly headed back into the hospital.

"Rebecca?" Asked Nick confused.

Carrie had taken Rose for lunch. She reluctantly agreed. Rose hadn't wanted to leave Stevie, Carrie didn't either. But it was dangerous sitting around there. Michelle and Daniel could find them easily. Stevie had a lot of Drs and nurses, and her husband. Carrie knew that she and Rose would soon have to go away someplace, just for a little while, until Stevie woke up.

"Do you know my mother?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Carrie replied, uncertain what else to say.

"She didn't mention you." Rose added.

"I haven't seen her for a long time, since before you were born."

Rose nodded. "So you don't know then, why she left me?" Rose asked sadly, looking down to her plate.

Carrie was uncertain how to answer. She knew very little about Rose's life, and until today didn't even know Rose existed. "I wasn't there Rose, so I can't answer that. But I do know that there must have been a good reason. I think she must have been very young when you were born."

Rose nodded, "Yes about my age now."

"I am sure that she loves you Rose, I am sure that she is very proud of you." Carrie added.

"Really?" Rose asked hopefully "How do you know that?"

"Because I know Stevie, I know she loves you." Carrie insisted

Rose smiled and seemed to accept this. "So you must have known her for a long time?"

"Since the day she was born." Carrie answered.

"Wow. What was she like, when she was younger?"

"She was my favorite person in the world." Carrie answered.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Carrie thought this over "Maybe because she reminded me of myself. She was so stubborn, so head strong, she was always right and God help anyone who disagreed with her."

Rose laughed.

Carrie continued "She was courageous, she stood up for what she believed in, which got into her fair share of trouble at times. But she was loyal, always stood by your side, never let you down, you could trust her with your life, she always went above and beyond to help people out."

"So why haven't you seen her for so long?" Rose asked.

Carrie had no answer for the girl. Thankfully they were interrupted by Alex and Nick. Alex called out "Rebecca!" Carrie didn't turn at first, still so unused to being called Rebecca. It was Rose who turned first.

"Hi Alex!" Rose exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo" He answered. She looked so much like her mum, Alex thought to himself. Suddenly he stopped, uncertain what to say in front of Rose. "Nick, why don't you and Rose go and….."

"Oh yeah" Nick nodded "Come on Rose, I need your help with something."

Rebecca looked hesitant to let Rose go with Nick. "Its alright" Alex assured her. And for some strange reason she trusted Alex. She wasn't sure why, she hardly knew him. But she had a feeling. And after all her sister was married to him, Rose seemed to adore him. So she nodded in agreement that Rose could go with Nick for a moment.

"Why ?" Rose asked. But seeing the looks from Alex and Rebecca, she reluctantly sighed and followed Nick.

"What is it Alex?" Rebecca asked.

"Who are you?" He asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Why are you looking after Rose? Are you a friend of the family?" He asked.

Carrie had no way to explain to him. "I am looking after her, until Stevie is well" was all she could say, which did little to answer his question.

"There are some people, looking for Rose." He said. He didn't know 'Rebecca' from a bar of soap, but something deep inside him told him she could be trusted also.

"I know. She is safe with me." Rebecca told him.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Alex asked her. The way she flinched at the mention of that name told him she knew very well who Daniel was.

"I haven't seen him for a long time. Over my dead body will Daniel get near Rose." Rebecca told him.

Alex nodded, that was one good thing. "Michelle was here looking for Rose too."

Rebecca sighed. She knew next to nothing about any of this, but what she did know is that Michelle was fiercely loyal to Daniel. "Michelle isn't to be trusted, when Daniel is around."

Alex nodded. "I just want to make sure Rose is safe, and nothing happens to her."

"She is safe with me." Rebecca repeated. "Or if you don't believe it why don't you take her. She is your step daughter?"

Alex looked momentarily surprised.

Rebecca explained, "You are married to Rose's mother"

Alex was about to protest that he wasn't married to Stevie. But he stopped himself. How close of a friend can this Rebecca be to think that Stevie and Alex were married? He wanted to trust her, but things didn't quite add up.

"I think you and Rose both better come and stay with us for the mean time. What I didn't want to say in front of Rose is that Stevie is missing."

"What?" Rebecca asked horrified

"I think Daniel has something to do with it, maybe Michelle too, I don't know. So I think its for the best you guys come back to the hotel with us.

They had no chance to discuss it further as Rose and Nick returned.

"Well come on you two, lets get going, you guys can stay with us for a few days " Alex announced.

"What about Stevie?" Rose asked "We cant just leave her here all alone"

"She needs her rest" Alex told Rose "We will come see her later" Alex hoped that it wouldn't be long before they were found. At least Rose and BOM were safe, that was one positive thing about the day.

Tess and Jodi had gone back to a hotel room to look after BOM, and make some phone calls. They both protested, but someone needed to look after BOM and stay by the phone. They called Kate and Dave who were both on their way to Adelaide to help out. Jodi headed to the airport to meet the others, and Tess headed off to search for herself. She had to do something. Sitting around was driving her crazy. She bundled Charlotte up in her stroller and headed out the door. She had the same idea of searching the hospital, surely there was a clue left behind somewhere. She reached the hospital foyer, and it was there she ran into Robert.

"Tess are you alright? Is it your friend? Is she unwell?" He asked

"Oh no, she's fine, well she is missing, and so is my sister, and no one has heard from them all day" Tess tried to explain as tears formed in her eyes.

"Have you called the police?" Robert asked, pretending to sound alarmed.

"Yes but there is nothing they can do for now, so I just thought if I started looking, maybe I could find something, I just cant sit around and do nothing while my sister and my friend might be in trouble"

"Of course not. I understand. Let me help you." He smiled and handed her a handkerchief

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Robert, and thank you for driving us here, I didn't thank you properly"

"You are welcome any time Tess. And who is this little angel?" He asked looking down to Charlotte. He realized it was Claire's little girl. He met her the other day at Drovers.

"This is my niece Charlotte."

"Hello Charlotte" He said and the little girl smiled up at him.

"Perhaps you and Charlotte need to have some lunch? It won't be good for anyone if you collapse from hunger? I know a lovely café across the street"

"Yes, I suppose we could have a quick lunch." Tess nodded at him, as they headed across the street.


	37. Chapter 37

Claire was trying to find the words to explain about Carrie when they heard another sound from outside. A woman screaming. Suddenly the door flew open and Daniel threw a woman to the ground. Claire lunged at him screaming "Let us out of here you bastard!" Daniel laughed and pushed her to the floor, slamming the door shut as he left.

Stevie instantly recognized the women. "Regan?"

"Stevie" she embraced her, trying to catch her breath "I tried to get away, he took Jeremy, my little boy is with that monster" she sobbed,

"Shh slow down" Stevie told her as she took her hand. Although fear seized her own heart for the little boy. But what were Regan and Jeremy even doing in Australia?

Claire entered the conversation "You're Jeremy's mother" Claire stated in awe. She had often wondered about Jeremy's mother. Michael had told her horrendous things about the little boy's mother. But she realized now that Michael had been playing a twisted game. This woman was a mother, just like Claire was. Claire looked over to Regan, she seemed strangely familiar to her.

"I'm Claire McLeod" Claire introduced herself, as the three of them sat against the wall. If they were going to be stuck in this room together they might as well be introduced.

"I'm Regan McLeod" The woman replied. Claire looked shocked. Surely this woman wasn't a "McLeod", part of her own family. Regan sensed Claire's shock and confusion "Your Uncle Hugh's daughter." She explained.

Claire pondered this for a moment, it wasn't the strangest thing she heard all day but it still shocked her. This woman, Regan, Jeremy's mother, was her cousin. Why didn't she know she had a cousin out there, Regan clearly knew abut her. But it wasn't the time to be asking questions like that.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Zealand?" Stevie asked.

"I know it was stupid. I came here to see my mum, she hasn't seen Jeremy since he was so little, and Michelle asked us to stay, and I don't know what I was thinking, looking back it was stupid…." Regan stopped as tears formed in her eyes.

Stevie nodded, she could have told Regan that Michelle wasn't to be trusted when it came to Daniel.

Regan continued "It was so nice to come back home here, We have no family in New Zealand, and I wanted to see Rosie, oh she's so beautiful."

Stevie smiled, yes Rose was beautiful.

"She and Jeremy got on so well, and she was so brave. She took him to Drovers Run" Regan told her

"What?" Stevie asked confused.

"Yes" Claire confirmed, "Jeremy and Rose were at Drovers."

"Michelle dragged them back home. And that's when Rose came to me and told me that Daniel was out of jail and that she'd heard Michelle talking on the phone to him about Jeremy. Rose told me she took Jeremy to Drovers to see you so that you would help them. But you weren't there. Daniel was there."

Stevie tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Yes, you were gone Stevie, and Daniel was there. I invited him" Claire said horrified "I didn't know what he was doing."

Stevie put her hand on Claire shoulders. "It's alright, Daniel is very deceiving."

Regan nodded sympathetically. How many times had she foolishly trusted Daniel.

Regan continued. "Rose had a whole bunch of money, Jeremy took it from your cottage, and then she over heard Michelle on the phone, talking about how you were in hospital. Rose desperately wanted to see you, and Jeremy and I needed to get to the airport, So I used the money and we came to Adelaide." Regan explained.

Claire spoke up first "So Rose is with them? She will take good care of Jeremy, and I am sure Daniel wouldn't hurt the children, would he?" Clare asked.

Neither Stevie or Regan wanted to answer what Daniel was capable of, but they did tell themselves that he surely wouldn't hurt children. "Rose isn't with them." Regan spoke up at last.

"Where is Rose?" Stevie demanded to know, "With Michelle?"

"No not with Michelle" Regan stopped for a moment, not certain she would be able to find the words to explain about Carrie. It seemed so crazy. "But Rose is safe, she is with an old friend. She is in good hands" Regan reassured Stevie. Regan told herself that Daniel and Michelle wouldn't know Carrie is alive to even start looking for her. She had already led her own little boy into a trap, she had to believe she had done the right think for Rose, and that Rose was safe with Carrie. Regan continued "But I suppose there is something you should know." Regan went on.

"What?" Asked Stevie alarmed. "Is Rose alright?"

"Rose asked me if I knew that Michelle wasn't her mother." Regan admitted "And I told her yes. And she asked if you were her mother."

"What did you say?" Stevie asked.

"I told her yes. I didn't know what to say. But she suspected it already. She saw a message on your phone."

"Yes Rose did have your phone, at Drovers" Claire added.

Stevie was speechless. All those years thinking and planning and dreaming about how to tell Rose, and now it was done, and Stevie hadn't even been there. More than anything she wanted to hold her little girl at that moment, and explain how things had happened, and tell her that she loved her.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my place to tell her, but you were in the hospital, and Rose was so worried about you. I didn't know how to answer her." Regan explained.

Stevie couldn't respond, she just sat silently, motionlessly.

Claire moved closer to her friend, and put her arm around her "Stevie, are you ok mate?"

Stevie didn't answer her, she didn't even look at Claire. Claire wrapped her jacked tightly around her friend, and jumped to her feet.

"We have to get out of here. Now Regan. She is supposed to be in the hospital. You shouldn't upset her by telling her things like that!" Claire began ordering Regan about to move the furniture and pile it up against the wall to reach the only window in the room. Claire silently remembered the things she had said to Stevie only hours ago, and wished she could take them back. They wasted a lot of time arguing when they should have been trying to get out of here and get Stevie back tot the hospital.

"Alright. Just calm down Claire" Regan told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Claire looked over to her cousin, and saw the pain in her eyes, worrying about her little boy. "Yeah alright, lets just get out of here." Claire silently thanked God that BOM was safe with Tess. "Alex and Nick and Jodi and Tess will be looking for us, don't worry." Claire told Regan "Lets try to get this window open, we need to get out of here." She was as angry with herself as with Regan, but she focused that energy in trying to reach the window.

Regan nodded, not sure who these people were, but grateful someone would be looking for them.

"Why are you here Claire?" Regan asked as they worked.

"Same reason you are, Daniel put me here" She replied somewhat annoyed.

"You are the one he loves. Why did he turn on you? You aren't supposed to be here. This is nothing to do with you" Regan told her cousin. She understood that Daniel had it in for her and for Stevie, but what was Claire McLeod doing here? Regan asked her again "Why did he put you here?" Her tone was accusing now.

Claire hesitated, unsure how to reply. She could tell right from this moment that she didn't like her new found cousin one bit.

Regan continued "Come on, if we are going to get out of here, we cant keep secrets from each other. We all made mistakes. But no one is to blame, no one except for Daniel. We need to figure out what he is up to, and get out of here, and help Jeremy and Rose, and get Stevie to the hospital."

Regan made sense, and Claire realized she would have to explain about Carrie, which was difficult, because it made no sense. She would almost have been able to talk herself into thinking it hadn't been Carrie- but then how did she explain Daniel's strong reaction?

She looked over to Stevie, still sitting motionless on the floor. She took a deep breath and whispered softly so that Stevie wouldn't hear them. "I saw something, that I wasn't supposed to see."


	38. Chapter 38

"What did you see that you weren't supposed to?" Regan asked her cousin.

"Someone I thought was dead a long time ago" Claire responded thoughtfully. She could still make no sense of what she had seen. Was it really Carrie? He childhood friend? What about the accident? What about the grief all those years ago? Her funeral? Her gravestone? It all made no sense.

Regan sighed "You saw her too."

Claire turned around surprised "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously, still uncertain of how much she could trust Regan with.

"Carrie, you saw her too." Regan responded softly so as Stevie wouldn't hear them.

"You know Carrie?" Claire asked.

"I've known all of the Halls for a long long time. I married one of them didn't I?" She pointed out.

Claire nodded, accepting this. As she wondered what other secrets her cousin held from her. "All this talk isn't helping us get out of here. You talk more than my sister. You'd get on well with her." Claire mumbled.

Regan took the hint and set her mind back to the job of getting out of here. She wanted nothing more than to go and get her little boy before it was too late. All the rest of the things, Carrie, and Claire, all that would work itself out. But her little boy needed her.

Claire worked silently but thoughtfully too. The past few days were such a mess. How could she have got everything so wrong? She needed to talk to Alex, to explain things weren't what they seemed. When she thought how close she came to losing him, to losing her family. And she still might if they couldn't get out of this room. More than anything she longed to see her baby girl, to hold her and know she was safe. And to see her sister, even if it meant endless amounts of "I told you so."

So with thoughts of their loved ones in mind, they both worked to open the window and find a way home.

"Where is Rose?" Michelle demanded.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know. Not my problem you can't keep track of your kid…uh Stevie's kid…is it now?" He shot back at her.

"Danny where is she?! She was with Regan and Jeremy, and now you have Jeremy, so where is Rose?" Michelle repeated. Danny laughed; she was the only one who would dare to talk to him in that tone of voice. 

"I told you I don't know. Rose wasn't with them when I got Jeremy. Forget Rose, she's too much like her mother."

"I am her mother" Michelle insisted. "And you better find my daughter or you'll be sorry. She must be with Stevie."

"No she isn't." Daniel replied certainly picturing Stevie locked in the room in the old abandoned house.

"Then she's with Regan. Regan will use her, to get you to give Jeremy back." Michelle suggested.

Danny shook his head again "No she isn't with Regan either." He said. 

"Then she's with those do-good-farm-yard people that Stevie lives with." Michelle continued.

Daniel shook his head again, knowing for certain that Rose was not with Claire or Tess. Regan had taken Rose somewhere, and Daniel couldn't quite figure out where.

"Leave Rose to me, just look after Jeremy for a bit." Daniel called to Michelle as he headed out of the apartment.

With one final push the two McLeod's had managed to force the window open.

"Let me go, I'm smaller than you." Regan announced

"Are you calling me fat?" Claire questioned her. "Stay with Stevie for a minute. I'll come round the front and try to open that door." 

"The door is bolted Claire, you'll never get it open. Just let me go get help." Regan replied.

"No I'll go, Stay with Stevie. I need to call my sister." Regan shrugged. It's not like she had anyone to call really, or anyone that would be waiting for her, or missing her. No one except Jeremy. 

Claire climbed down the side of the house and hit the ground with a thud. Taking a moment she realized she was in an abandoned house in a deserted street. She looked left, then right, and ran up the street hoping she was heading towards some kind of civilization. She ran with one thought in mind, getting help. Finally she came upon some houses. She knocked on the door, no answer came. She tried the house next door, same thing. The doors were locked, as city people tended to do. It was then she noticed the pay phone on the sidewalk.

She ran inside and picked up the receiver, her hands throbbing from the splinters she received climbing through that old window. She rang and ambulance and explained the situation which was somewhat easier than trying to explain the location as Claire didn't know where she was. After some vague description of the area, she ran further up the street to find a street sign. Then knowing help was on the way, she called Tess. She thought of calling Alex, she longed to call Alex. But there was so much to say, and now wasn't the time.

Regan climbed back down the pile of furniture they had stacked up against the wall, and sat beside Stevie. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't respond as Regan spoke to her. But Regan kept talking, unable to stand the silence. And she whispered reassuring words about how everything would be ok, and they would get out of here soon, and find Jeremy and Rose. Regan wondered if she was kidding herself. Daniel might be on a plane to the other side of the world by now. Rose might be with them. Maybe they would never get out of this room anyhow. But she kept talking, hoping it would all become true.

It was then she started to smell the smoke. She got up, climbed the mountain of furniture to look out that window for any signs of fire. Unable to see anything she climbed back down. That was when she noticed the smoke coming from underneath the door.

"Oh shit. Stevie we gotta get out of here." She called, but no answer came. There was only two ways out of that room, the door which was bolted with a wall of fire waiting on the other side, or that tiny window so high up on the other side of the room. So the window it would have to be.

"Stevie!" She yelled as loud as she could and gently shook her to wake her. "You have to wake up, you have to help me just for a little bit." Regan told her. There was no way she could carry Stevie all the way up that pile of furniture. Regan suddenly wondered how far up that window was from the ground on the outside. The smoke was getting thicker in the room. The only ventilation was that tiny window and they didn't have much time left. Still receiving no response from Stevie, Regan sank back to the ground beside her and prayed desperately for wisdom to know what to do.


	39. Chapter 39

Claire woke from her nightmare screaming. She flung her eyes open, and reached for the light. But still the images were etched into her mind.

_She ran down the street, she heard the sirens but thought nothing of it. Then she had seen it. The house. The place the house had been. Now it stood as a pile of blackened rubble. She remembered very little from that point onwards. Just Tess' arms around her holding her back from running into the building. It was too late anyway, she could see that. There was nothing left. No one left. Nick looked to her sympathetically. She searched the crowd, looking frantically for Stevie, even for her annoying cousin Regan. But the crowd was a sea of strangers. Just Nick and Tess there with her. No Stevie, No Regan, no Alex._

Tess had come into the room as she heard her sister screaming. She embraced her sister silently. Claire sat for a moment. Then something struck her.

"Three." She said aloud

"What Claire?" Tess asked

Claire pulled away from the embrace and looked her sister in the eyes.

"He said three"

"Who?" Tess asked stroking her sister's hair, looking at her like she lost the plot

"That fireman. He said three bodies. Burnt beyond recognition. There was someone else in the house"

"Claire don't think about that. It doesn't matter. I told you, Nick has heard from Alex tonight. It wasn't Alex. He's ok."

Since Tess didn't want to hear it she played the words over in her mind silently. The first thought that had struck Claire when she heard "three", was Alex. Stevie, and Regan, and Alex. He wasn't in the crowd. Therefore he was in the house. Therefore he was gone. After Nick had got the call from Alex, they realized Alex was ok. Stevie and Regan were gone, but Alex was ok. And after that it didn't matter who the other person was. Until now.

Regan, and Stevie, and Michael- Claire decided. Michael must have been in the house. She was glad it was Michael dead and not Alex. But where was Alex? Why wasn't he here, when she needed him? Didn't he know how much she needed him.

"It wasn't true" Claire told her sister

"What?" Tess asked gently

"About Stevie and Alex" She replied

Tess nodded, Claire had told her that a hundred times already that day. How she and Stevie had talked in that room, and sorted everything out.

"And it wasn't true about dad." She went on

Tess nodded again "I know Claire."

Claire broke into tears as she blurted out "Stevie was my best friend, how could I think that about her? And now she's gone"

"Claire you told me in the end that you and Stevie talked, when you were in that house. You made things right with her in the end. She wouldn't hold anything against you Claire, I know she wouldn't." Tess tried to comfort her sister.

"And Regan. You'd like her Tess, she was so bloody annoying. Just like I used to think you were. She's our cousin Tess. And we never knew her. Now its too late. And her little boy? What will happen to her little boy now? Where is he?" Claire asked for the first time as she remembered Regan saying that Jeremy had been taken from her again.

"Little boy?" Tess asked

"Jeremy. The boy who was here with Rose. Regan's son. Stevie's nephew." Claire said aloud as the thought occurred to her for the first time. "Oh God and where is Rose? How will she ever get over losing her mother this way?"

Tess tried to get her mind around the things she had been told. About Stevie, and her brother. About Rose and Jeremy. Claire had told bits of the story throughout the last 24 hours as she was able to. It came across as disjointed and confusing to Tess. She gave up trying to make sense of it for the moment. It didn't really matter. Stevie was still gone. But Claire was here, Claire was safe.

"Where is Alex?" Claire asked suddenly "I should go look for him" 

"No Claire you're exhausted, you need to rest. Stay here with me and Charlotte ok? There nothing you can do for Rose or Jeremy, the police will take care of it. There's nothing you can do for Alex, you know he'll be home when he's ready."

Claire nodded. Then another thought struck her. "Carrie. I have to find Carrie!"

"Carrie?" Tess repeated, the name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Stevie's sister" Claire clarified. "She will have to be told what happened"

"You and Stevie told me she was dead." Tess said confused.

"I thought so. But she wasn't. Oh God and I never got to tell Stevie that I saw her. Don't look at me like that Tess, I'm not crazy." 

"No your not" Tess soothed her, "Just exhausted, there's nothing you can do for anyone now, get some sleep ok?"

Rose hung around outside the door straining to listen as Rebecca, Alex, and Regan spoke in hushed tones. Stevie lay on the bed. Her eyes closed.

"We should take her to the hospital" Regan said. He face was covered in black ash, she had been crying Rose could see that. And where was Jeremy? Rose was scared to ask, not that she had the opportunity to ask anything. They had shoved her out of the room, she was just in the way. But for now they were so caught up in their conversation they hadn't noticed her lingering in the doorway watching them. 

"Its not safe to do that" Rebecca said "She will be ok, I just need some things from the hospital." She added as she started writing a list of things she needed. "We all need to stay here for the moment" Rebecca said calmly.

Alex nodded at this suggestion. Rebecca was a good nurse, and he believed her that Stevie would be ok. She really seemed to care about her. And it really was safer for them all to stay here, out of sight. He couldn't help but wonder who those three dead people were. But for now all that mattered was that it wasn't any of them.

Regan nodded too, she wanted so much to go find her boy. But it might be another trap. They needed to make certain Daniel was gone. Three bodies had been found. She scarcely dared to believe one of them was Daniel. That she was finally free of him. For a brief terrifying moment Regan had feared that Jeremy had been in that house, that he was gone. But the news reporter had said "three adult bodies". It wasn't Jeremy and that was all that mattered. But where was her little boy? Was he scared? Was he alone? She didn't think Daniel would have left him alone. He was probably with Michelle. And if not, well he was a smart kid. She had no idea where to begin looking for him, or if he was even in the country. And it really was her best bet to stay 'dead', it might lure whoever did have Jeremy to come out of hiding. But sitting here, when her boy was out there somewhere, was killing her. She tried to push it from her mind for the moment. 

"You'll have to go Alex, I'm supposed to be dead, I cant be seen." Regan announced.

"What about Rebecca?" He asked, not realizing that she too was a dead person on the run. Regan was unsure what to say, but Rebecca spoke. 

"I need to stay with my patient. Please Alex, I wrote everything down that I need." Rebecca handed him the list.

Alex kissed Stevie on the top of her head "I'll be back real soon cowgirl" he assured her and he left. He felt uneasy leaving them alone and unprotected. But oddly enough, the fact that the world thought Stevie and Regan were dead was the best protection of all. Maybe Daniel was one of those dead bodies? Maybe they were safer than they thought? But he wouldn't believe it until he knew for sure. He wouldn't take any more chances.

It was Rose that Michelle would come looking for, Alex decided. And even that might prove beneficial if it lead them to Regan's boy. But for now he needed to make sure Stevie was ok.

He walked past Rose who was standing at the door "It's ok kiddo. She'll be ok" He said as he walked past her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rose nodded silently, as Alex picked up his jacket and left.

"Will she really be ok?" Regan asked Rebecca once Alex had left.

"Yes. I know it. She is strong. She just needs some rest most of all. She will recover, I'm certain of it"

"Maybe you shouldn't be here when she wakes up?" Regan suggested gently "I'm not sure she could take any more surprises."

"What do you mean more?" Rebecca asked as she sat by her unconscious sister, holding her hand.

"She was ok. Well not ok, but she was awake and talking, and then when she found out about how Rose knew the truth about everything, she just passed out." Regan explained, still feeling guilty for blurting it out like that.

Rebecca looked down to her little sister, covering her protectively with blanket. There had been so much pain in her sisters life, why hadn't she been there?

"Perhaps your right" Rebecca conceded. "I'll stay until she wakes up, then I'll explain to you and Alex what you need to do."

"Are you sure we can trust Alex?' Regan asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "I have a good feeling about him. After all Stevie married him so…"

"What ?!" Rose spoke from the doorway, interrupting Rebecca. She had kept quiet through the conversation, even the part about her. That it was finding out that she knew the truth that had upset Stevie so much. Even when she was desperately wanting to ask Rebecca why it would be such a shock for Stevie to see her. Even when wanting to ask Regan where Jeremy was. Rose had been silent. But she couldn't keep silent after hearing that Alex and Stevie were married.

Daniel and Michelle spoke softly as not to wake Jeremy.

"Well that's Stevie out of the way" Michelle said coldly, "Now find my kid Daniel."

Daniel sat silently. Three bodies in that house. Stevie and Regan he had wanted to get rid of …but not Claire. Even though Claire had seen Carrie, even though he had kidnapped Claire and imprisoned her, he still believed there was a chance. And he had killed her when he started that fire. He killed the only woman he ever loved.

"I have to go to Drovers" Daniel spoke.

"You think Rose is there?" Michelle asked hopefully.

He wanted to tell her to forget Rose, he didn't care less about Rose. But he needed at least one person on his side, and for the moment Michelle was it.

"Yes I know just how to get Rose back" Daniel lied to her. "Can you look after Jeremy while I'm gone?"

"Of course" Michelle answered. "Just bring Rose back to me." 

Daniel left the apartment. He needed to go to Drovers. The place that should be his, his and Claire's. And if it couldn't be so- Then it would belong to him and Tess. There was still a way to make everything right.


	40. Chapter 40

-1Alex returned quickly with the supplies from the hospital that Rebacca requested. Stevie was still sleeping. Rebecca assured him that it was normal for her to sleep so long and so deeply, that it would help her recover. So Alex tried not to worry. He sat by her side that night, watching over her. He stopped to wonder how it could be that he had never before noticed her beauty? He longed to look into her deep eyes, and to see her radiant mischevious smile. He recalled his memories of her. So full of life, so happy, so carefree. Or it always seemed that way. He longed to see her like that again. He swore to himself that he would make life like that for her again.

When the others weren't looking he gently stroked her hair, whispering to her that it would be ok, he would take care of her, he wouldn't let her get hurt again. He just wanted her to be ok, to have his best mate back. He could really do with a mate right about now. And he missed her. More than he realised was possible.

He refused to leave her side, not wanting her to wake up alone. Regan and Rebecca alternated between sitting with him, and spending time with Rose. Rose must be so scared, so confused and so bored cooped up here like this. But she was strong and brave, like her mother. He wondered what had become of Jeremy, and knew that his mother must be wondering the same.

He knew the pain it cause Stevie being seperated from Rose. He saw it in her eyes when she spoke of Rose. At times when he would find her staring off into the distance silently, he knew she was thinking of her daughter, longing for her to be close. Rose seemed to adore Stevie also. Rose hadn't wanted to go back to Michelle, and Alex wondered what he would have done if she had. It must be hard for Rose hearing the news of her true parentage, and having neither Stevie nor Michelle to talk about things with. Rose did spend long hours talking with Rebecca which seemed to help. Alex was curious about the connection between Rebecca and Stevie, but Rebecca clammed up everytime he asked her about it. He'd wait and ask Stevie, he finally decided.

As Stevie finally stirred, Alex was right by her side.

"Hey cowgirl." He said gently as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Alex?" She mumbled, trying to sit up but groaning in pain.

"Its ok, stay still" He told her.

She lay back down. "What happened?" She finally asked. "Where are we?"

"Its ok, there was an accident, but you're gonna be ok. I'll make sure of it. Just rest." He told her, not sure how to even begin to explain things to her.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. That's when he looked up and noticed that Rebecca had slipped out of the room.

Regan entered a few minutes later "How is she?" Regan asked. "Rebecca said she was awake."

"She was awake a few minutes ago. I told her to rest." Alex replied softly as not to wake her.

Regan nodded, handing something to Alex.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Its an injection. For pain. Rebecca said you can give it to Stevie if she wakes up again."

"I can give it? She's the bloody nurse, where the hell is she?" Alex responded.

"Shhh" Regan reminded him looking to Stevie, but she hadnt stirred. "Rebecca is busy with Rose, she said you can do it, that you probably gave injections to cows and sheep all the time." Regan explained.

"It's a little bit different Regan." Alex protested. He really hated needles.

He would have shouted for Rebecca but that would wake Stevie. He would have gone and got Rebecca and dragged her in there, but he would have had to leave Stevie's side, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He put the injection on the table shaking his head. There was something strange going on with that nurse.

"Look I ain't no nurse. Now please go and get Rebacca, you look after Rose ok?" Alex said.

Regan shook her head "No. Trust me, its better this way." And with those words she left the room.

Carrie looked down to Rose sleeping. Poor kid. She remineded her so much of Stevie. Aside from seeing Stevie again, the greatest gift of all had been spending this time with her niece. Carrie was glad she could be there for Rose at this time. Maybe it would be a start in making up for all that she'd missed out on along the years. She was glad Steve had woken tonight. It was a good sign. She felt bad slipping out, she wanted so much to talk to Stevie. But Regan was right, it would be a shock and Stevie wasn't yet strong enough for it. She was sure there would be explaining to do to Alex when the time came too. But for now she pushed Alex out of her mind and she played over and over the words she would say to Stevie when she saw her; how she would explain things; what Stevie's reaction would be.

Regan wasn't sure what to say to Alex about Rebecca. It wasn't her place to say anything, she'd already opened her mouth to Rose when she shouldn't have. She lay down and tried to sleep, but could only think of her little boy. He was scared of the dark. And she wondered if someone was holding him and making him feel safe tonight.

Regan hadn't slept much over night. When she went to check on Stevie the following morning she was happy to see her sitting up and talking with Alex.

Stevie looked to Regan as she entered the room.

"Regan?" She looked surprised "What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer Stevie continued "This is my mate from the rodeo, Alex" She introduced him.

"Yeah we already met" Alex told her.

Stevie looked confused. "Guess I have been out of it for a while."

"You've been sleeping for days" Regan told her as she sat beside her on the bed. "We were worried about you. Its good to see you feeling better."

"Good to see you too." Stevie told her, then turned to Alex "Don't you think she looks like Claire?"  
Alex stiffened at that name, and even Regan seemed uncomfortable at that comment. He tried so hard not to think of Claire. Though he did recall once finding a reslemblance between the two of them.

Stevie often thought Regan and Claire would get along. Regan was Carrie's best friend from school. Stevie remembered the hundreds and hundreds of times she and Carrie had invited Regan to Drovers Run and Regan had flatly refused every time. Stevie was so frustrated with her for that, thinking of all the fun the four of them could have had. Since neither Alex nor Regan replied, Stevie contined "How is Claire, I dont think I've seen her since the Rodeo last year, in Leigh Creek. When I beat her in the barrell race. She was so mad, remember that Alex?"

Alex remembered that rodeo well. But it wasn't last year, it would have been nearly 10 years ago.

"I haven't seen her lately either." He mumbled in reply not wanting to talk about Claire, and not certain how much Stevie remembered about the past 10 years. Rebecca warned him that Stevie might not remember the accident, and might have some temporary memory loss. But he hadn't expected she would forget 10 years just like that. But he was flattered she would think he still looked the same as he did ten years ago. And he was glad. Stevie seemed so happy, and perhaps it was better for her to stay unaware of the recent events for a while. Deep in thought he only partly heard the conversation between Stevie and Regan.

"I guess my invitation got lost in the mail" Stevie said to Regan.

Regan looked confused for a moment.

"Your wedding, last month, to Daniel." Stevie reminded her, hoping that the Daniel that had married Regan was the Daniel she remembered from her childhood, not the monster he seemed to have become.

Regan looked over to Alex who shrugged his shoulders. Not knowing how to explain the things that had happened, Regan played along for the moment.

"Well, we didnt know where you were." Regan answered thinking back almost 10 years ago to her wedding day. She had wanted Stevie to be there.

"Its ok" Stevie told her "He wouldn't have wanted me there."

Regan thoght back to that time in her life. Stevie had tried to warn her once, about Daniel. She hadn't listened. She told Steviee to stay out of it. And Stevie had done so for the sake of their friendship. Regan didn't know what to reply, and the moment was interrupted as Alex phone rang, and he stepped out of the room.

Moments later he entered again announcing "That was Dave." Receiving blank stares from Stevie and Regan he realised neither one knew who Dave was. Alex had sent Dave to find Michelle, and Dave had done it. Even better was that Jeremy was with her. He was going to get him and bring him back to his mother. Then there was no one left to worry about. No one but Claire. But he forced that thought away from his mind. Nick would look after Tess, Charlotte and Claire.

"Dave?!" Stevie asked "Yeah sure Alex, it was a girl wasn't it? You cant fool me. Who was it? Melissa? Stacey? Tina?" Stevie teased him.

"You leaving?" Regan asked alarmed.

"It's important" he told her. He hadn't wanted to tell her it was Jeremy, he didn't want to get her hopes up incase something went wrong. But she read it in her eyes

"Jeremy" Regan whispered, a statement not a question.

"Jeremy? Dave? Are you into blokes now Alex?" Stevie asked him. He didn't answer, which surpised Stevie as she expected a smart reply from him.

"I'm coming." Regan announced.

"No you need to stay here. Look after Stevie for me." Alex told her firmly. She would only be in the way, and he wasn't so sure anymore that he would trust Rebecca.

"I'm not a child, I don't need looking after." Stevie protested.

"You've been through a lot." He told her

"You never told me what happened? Was it an accident? The rodeo?" Stevie asked.

"Something like that cowgirl. I'll explain everything later I promise." To Regan he said "Rebeca is around if you need anything"

"Rebecca?" Asked Stevie

Alex wondered how it was she remembered him and Regan and Claire but not Rebecca. She can't be that much of an old friend.

"Just a nurse" Regan mumbled as Alex left the room.

"So, where is my brother?" Stevie asked Regan after Alex had gone.


End file.
